Resurrección
by Pyb World
Summary: Inquietante es el futuro que se avecina, rápido el presente inmortal e inquebrantable el pasado emocional. La vida parece jugar con los sentimientos y la muerte con el tiempo. El amor es un sentimiento ilógico que lleva a los sueños más allá de las fronteras que marcan el límite territorial.
1. La visión

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, menos los personajes, todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Resurrección**

* * *

**La visión**

* * *

Me encontraba en el sillón, con Edward tomándome de la mano mientras miraba de soslayo la tele... Pero yo no, no tenía la menor idea de que estaban dando. Mi mente vagaba minuciosamente tres días atrás, en el claro en donde habíamos encontrado a los neófitos y... donde ocurrió mi primer beso con Jacob Black, mi sol personal, mi puerto seguro.

Desde ese día las cosas no estaban muy claras para mí.

Mi mente me estaba engañando tortuosamente.

Primero: No tenía la menor idea de cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia Edward Cullen, el que se supone que era el amor de mi vida. Solo sabía que no era tan importante para mí como antes, y, sin embargo, le seguía queriendo.

Y la segunda tenía mucho que ver con la primera.

Segunda: No sabía como decirle a Edward que no me quiero casar con él. Que no siento lo mismo que él, que los sentimientos de amor ahora no eran correspondidos.

Jacob.

Desde es día él... a Jacob lo habían... _maldito neófito_... había mordido a Jacob y los lobos nunca en la historia de vampiros y licántropodos, le había echo bien la ponzoña de vampiro... él... no se encontraba muy bien... él podía morir en cualquier momento si no luchaba... y hasta ahora el no había querido luchar.

Todo por mi culpa, él no quería luchar por que no tenía a nadie por quien intentar salvarse, vivir... eso había provocado que su estado empeorara cada día más, o por lo menos eso se... él estaba deprimido y eso lo había empeorado todo, es decir Jacob estaba el borde de la...

No puedo decirlo, el hecho de solo pensarlo me dolía en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Cada vez que Carlisle le decía que luchara, él le respondía "_no tengo razón ni alguien por quien luchar_" Ese "_alguien_" era yo, yo que no lo había dejado amarme, yo que le había quitado su sonrisa, mi sonrisa.

Mi Jacob podía... mejor no pensarlo. En cualquier momento y yo aquí si hacer nada, fingiendo que veo la tele, sentada al lado de la persona que no amo, sin poder decirle a la persona a quien verdad amo... y si no era capas de decirle que no quería casarme a Edward, no vería a Jacob nunca más y él me tomaría en su lista negra.

Sin exagerar.

Pero yo no iba por que no quería... sino porque Edward no me dejaba... él decía que era peligroso —todo ese cuento de nuevo—, que me podía matar. ¿Qué sabía él de cómo era Jake?, nada, sabía que él me amaba y no que yo no tengo mis sentimientos en orden —o sea, que no sé a quién verdaderamente amo—, y que no lo iba a ver nunca más en toda mi eterna vida.

Cada segundo que pasaba era un infierno para mí, no dejaba de pensar en su nombre.

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_No, no lo estoy_, dije mentalmente.

—Bella.

—Sí —mentí—, estoy perfecta ¿Por qué lo dices? —él meneó su cabeza en forma de negación.

—Hace bastante que apague la tele y tú la sigues viento como si siguiera prendida —mierda, me descubrió— ¿En qué pensabas?

—He...Yo...he...estaba...pensaba...en —tartamudeé.

Él se rió de mi desconcierto, ciertamente yo me veía graciosa

—Si pensabas en mí no tienes en por que sonrojarte, Bella —me miró a los ojos— ¿estabas pensando en mí...? —no pudo seguir por que Alice empezó a chillar y sonreír como loca.

Miré a Alice con una cara de "¿qué le pasa ahora?" Estaba muy feliz y aplaudía mientras miraba a la nada. Una visión. Genial, Alice a tenido una visión, una visión de la que yo quería saber de que se trataba para que se alegrara tanto.

De un momento para otro la gran sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció para mostrar una cara de horror. La visión que tenía se había tornado negra o tal vez, provocaba que uno de nosotros se pusiera triste. A mi amiga no le gustaba ver personas tristes - aunque ellos no fueran personas - y sobre todo a mí, siempre me consolaba con abrazos que me hacían recordar a... Jacob. Sentí como la pena me invadía.

Edward me miró con espanto y luego a Alice. Eso solo significaba una cosa. En esa nueva visión estaba yo involucrada y ahora más curiosidad tenía de saber de que se trataba. Todos estaban callados como los muertos que son —excepto por mi loca respiración—, todos estaban como estatuas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? —pregunté para salir del silencio.

—Bella... tú no deberías saber... no deberías saber... —dejó la frase inconclusa

¿Qué no debería saber yo?

—¿Saber qué Edward?, qué no debo saber... —estaba empezando a tener miedo.

Alice habló.

—He tenido una visión del chucho —dijo... esperen un momento ¿Cómo podía Alice Cullen tener una visión de un licántropo?

—¿Cómo es que...? —Edward no me dejó terminar la pregunta.

—No le digas Alice —le gruñó a su hermana.

No me gustaba que la regañara.

—¡Cállate Edward! —los dos se sorprendieron ante mi ataque hacia mi futuro esposo.

—Bella, debes saber que Edward me hizo callar porque te quiere —dijo amablemente Alice acercándose un poco nosotros.

—Pero quiero saber que viste en la visión —le reclamé a los dos.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Edward con enojo destilando por sus dorados ojos.

—Se que yo he salido en esa visión, y eso provoca que si me importe —le contradije.

—¡No se pelen! —reclamó Alice poniéndose las manos en las orejas como una niña.

—Por favor —supliqué. A Edward se le quito la cara de amargado para cambiarla por una de dolor—, por favor.

—Bueno Bella, ¡Pero después no reclames de que no te dijimos nada! —asentí levemente con la cabeza—, Alice, dile.

Alice miró a Edward atónita y luego a mí con una tristeza en el rostro. Nunca antes había visto antes. El silencio me molestó hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

—Alice —me miró— ¿Has visto una visión de... Jacob? —ella asistió con la cabeza—, ¿cómo?, se supone que no lo puedes ver.

—Solo se encuentra una forma de que un licántropodo deje de ser un lobo así de repentinamente, Bella —me dijo tratando de alargar el tiempo de la respuesta.

—No te entiendo —miré con miedo.

—Piensa Bella —casi me suplicó Alice.

—¡No quiero! —grité.

Me estaba desesperando y eso no era bueno.

—Bella... —dijo Edward.

Alice dio un paso hacia mí.

—No quiero que sufras Bella —dijo Alice con tristeza.

—Más voy a sufrir si no me dices qué es —dije segura.

Ella suspiró con desgana.

—Jacob va a morir...

* * *

_Bien, creo que algunos de preguntaran: ¿Qué joder se hace ella aquí si terminó su fic? ¿Por qué sigue escribiendo? ¿Por qué esto y esto otro?_

_Bueno, solo les cuento que estaba mejorando los capítulos y eso es lo que pienso hacer con todo los fic que tenía de ahora en adelante._


	2. La verdad

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, menos los personajes, ellos son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**La verdad**

* * *

Sus palabras me dejaron fuera del mundo, provocando que un montón de recuerdos con Jacob se colaran por mi mente. Recuerdos que añoraba y escondía en mi corazón.

La primera vez que lo vi en la playa de la Push. Cuando fui a su casa para que reparara las motos. Cuando vi sus enormes manos arreglar las delicadas máquinas. Cuando me hizo reír. Cuando me contó de sus amigos. Cuando me di cuenta que era mi sol personal. Cuando su sonrisa alegró mis días. Cuando me enseñó a usar las motos. Cuando se sacó su polera para prestármela y cubrirme la herida. Cuando me rescató del estúpido y maldito acantilado. Cuando me calentó en su casa. Cuando nos dimos el casi-beso en mi cocina. Cuando volví y me dolió verlo sufrir por mi culpa. Cuando lo vi de nuevo en el instituto. Cuando no me miró a los ojos, cuando me dijo que él no estaba imprimado o se enojó al saber de mi transformación y cuando me beso por lo que le pegué en la cara. Su rostro de demacrado al saber que me casaría con Edward... Nuestro primer beso... después de eso no lo vi más y... él ahora no iba a reír más para mí.

Ya no iluminaría mis días, no sonreirá, ya no me abrazará, ya no me amará, no tratará de besarme, no me mandará miradas cargadas de amor con sus ojos negros, no me levantará más del suelo... solo va a provocar que una herida se abra en mi corazón quemándome de amor.

Todo se tornó negro y caí en un pozo sin fondo.

Mi corazón no iba a resistir ese dolor.

—¡Bella! —escuché a lo lejos la voz de Alice— ¡Bella! —se estaba acercando.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en la habitación principal de los Cullen, acostada en el sillón. Cerré los ojos al sentir que la luz me los quemaba... Los recuerdos del porque de mi condición llenaron mi mente, provocando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos sin poder controlarme. De un solo movimiento me senté en el sillón y sollocé en mis manos... esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, no podía estar pasándole a Jacob.

Sentí una manos frías —yo quería sentir unas calientes—, en cuanto levanté la mirada vi los ojos dorados de Edward mirándome con tristeza... No me importó que sufriera por mi causa, no quería estar con él en esos momentos, quería estar con el chico que me hacía vivir noche y día. Con mi Jacob.

Un pensamiento egoísta.

—¿Estás bien? —las lágrimas mojaron mi rostro completamente, no podía dejar de llorar. Misión imposible—, Bella, responde, me estás preocupando.

—¡No, no estoy bien, pero qué importa si alguien va a morir...! —bajé un poco el tono de voz—. Y sobre todo si es alguien, es especial —susurré.

Cuando subí la mirada me di cuenta que solo estábamos Alice, Edward y yo —al igual que antes—. Sus ojos estaban puestos en mí, y yo no quería esperar más, quería salir de la casa he ir a ver a Jacob. Quería decirle cuanto lo amo —aunque no se cuánto lo amo en verdad—, darle ánimos para que viva, que es único y muy especial.

—Bella... —susurró Alice.

Pero yo la detuve.

—¿Cuándo va a pasar? —pregunté tajante para que la voz no se me rompiera en llanto.

No funciono.

Me dolía mucho el corazón, era imposible evitarlo.

—Bella yo... —sabía que no me quería decir, no necesitaba decirlo para que yo supiera que ella no quería. La conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

—Dime, Alice —sabía que si fuera humana estaría llorando al igual que yo, no porque le dolía que Jacob muriera, sino por mí, por verme así, y nadie debería preocuparse por estupideces—, dime cuando va a pasar, por favor.

Inhaló bastante aire y después exhaló. Suspiró derrotada.

—No lo sé —la miré con los ojos como platos—, no puedo ver muy bien la visión si se trata de ti Bella.

_No, no, no, el podía estar... muerto._

Pues no sabía mucho sobre él y eso me estaba matando muy dolorosamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Ja...? —me quemaba en el alma tanto como en los labios decir su nombre—, él podría estar muerto —ella asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras miraba el piso y luego me miró.

_No, Jacob._

—Bella —interrumpió la voz de Edward—, sé que quieres ir a verlo... pero yo no te voy a dejar. Lo siento.

_¿Qué?_

—¡Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Edward Cullen! —grité claramente molesta.

No necesitaba que alguien me estuviera mandado y que hacer.

Él me miró impresionado y luego bajo su cabeza avergonzado. Yo había ganado la batalla, pero, por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir bastante mal. No tenía que desquitarme con él.

—Nadie... pero después seré tu esposo y no podrás negarte —dijo.

Se levantó y se fue a su pieza a pensar. Lo estaba dañando y eso de desgarraba más de lo que ya necesitaba estar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Yo solo me quedé mirando a Alice que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta mirándome atenta a cualquier acción que yo pudiera hacer para poder escapar de ese lugar.

—Alice... —siguió mirándome fijo—, ¿me dejarías ir a ver a Jacob? —ella solo se quedó mirándome—, Alice, por favor.

—¿Por que te dejaría, Bella?, ¿para que sufras?, no, no te dejaré ir —ahora se había sentado al lado mío—. ¿Y si está muerto? —Me estremecí y ella se dio cuenta—. Perdón. Bueno, si algo le pasara a... él, ¿Qué harías para detenerlo Bella? Nada ¿Qué le dirías si lo fueras a ver vivo? nad... —la interrumpí.

—Le diría que lo amo —me miró atónita.

—Dices tonterías Bella... tú no lo amas, bueno, no tanto como amas a Edward y por esa misma razón se van a casar ¿O no? —me dijo pensativa.

—No lo sé —solté—, no sé si me quiera casar, Alice,... no quiero en verdad —miré el suelo para no ver su expresión. Ya me la imaginaba—. Estoy confundida.

Todo quedo en silencio, Alice se había quedado callada al lado mío y luego escuché una risa proveniente de mi lado.

—Me estas bromeando, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza.

No aguanté más y me levanté del sillón para dirigirme a la Push. Antes de que llegara a la manilla una mano me detuvo. Me giré y vi el rostro de Alice apenada y confusa. Su mano agarraba muy fuerte mi hombro, sin embargo no me dolía.

—Me lastimas —mentí para que me soltara. Lo logré con facilidad.

—¿En verdad no sabes si te quieres casar? —frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada—, ¿ya no amas a Edward? —susurró lo último tan bajo, que, si no hubiera estado cerca de ella no lo hubiera escuchado con mi torpe oído humano.

—No lo sé, Alice... solo sé que quiero verlo... quiero ver a mi mejor amigo.

—Bueno, pero no tardes tanto que quiero hablar contigo —dicho esto se fue y yo salí de la casa directo a mi vieja camioneta que me traía recuerdo mas dolorosos que los anteriores.

Me subí y lo arranqué a lo máximo que podía ese viejo cacharro. El que Jacob había reparado para mí.

A pesar de que la velocidad era mucha, sentía que no era demasiado y tenía miedo de llegar tarde, de no poder hablarle, de no poder mirarle esos ojos que me derretían hasta el corazón.

Quería pasar sus últimos minutos junto a él... solo si es que seguía con... ¿cómo es que me duele tanto recordarlo?, saber que no lo volveré a ver provoca que una herida mucho más grande que la que Edward me dejó, esa herida se abría provocando que me muriera de dolor.

Como siempre su dolor será mi dolor y cuando lo vea me derrumbaré por completo. Una vez más en el trágico suceso de mi vida.

Empecé a distinguir las casas de la Push, y cuando vi la suya sentí como mi corazón se paro para seguir latiendo con mucho dolor y esperanzas.

Estacioné el dinosaurio. En cuanto llegué al frente de la puerta me llené de valor y toqué rápidamente, aterrada... nada —esto me estaba desesperando—, volví a tocar después de unos segundos sin respuesta... sentí como una silla de ruedas se movió en el interior de la casita roja.

Bajé la mirada. Tal vez Billy no tenía la menor idea que su hijo había... y no quería que se diera cuanta del terror en mi cara.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió solo vi los pies de el padre de... _él_.

—Hola, Bella —su voz era de sorpresa— ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

—Vine a ver a... —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, el cual quemó y me dejó sin poder respirar por unos segundos—, Jacob —su nombre salió en un susurro.

Esperé esperanzada que Billy no notara mi lastimosa voz.

—Adelante —dijo y se apartó de la entrada de la puerta.

Entré a paso lento y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación de Jacob. Abrí la puerta un poco, tome una gran cantidad de aire, sintiendo como el fuego me empezaba a quemar nuevamente... no estaba segura de lo que me encontraría del otro lado.

* * *

_Disfruten._


	3. Consecuencias

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, porque no soy una escritora experta ni nada por el estilo como Stephenie Meyer. Así que les dejo la conclusión a ustedes ¿Quién soy?

Summary: ¿Y si todo cambiara? ¿Si Bella cambia su decisión junto a Edward? ¿Como seria de diferente su futuro? ¿Se convertiría en vampiro?

* * *

**Consecuencias**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando al descubierto a un Billy con miedo mirando la cama de su hijo. Cuando me miró a la cara lo hizo con el horror marcado en su rostro. Miro con los ojos como platos el cuerpo sin vida de... él.

Con los ojos como platos, me miró nuevamente y luego a él. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mi, me di cuenta que había una dolorosa pregunta en ello —él al igual que su hijo tenían unos ojos que expresaban lo que sentían—, yo solo fui capaz de asentir —ya que no podía hablar correctamente—,... vi como una lagrima recorrió su rostro seguida de otra y otra y otra... —esa fue la primera vez que vi llorar a Billy Black... ¡Dios hasta decir su apellido hace que se encoja mi corazón!—, en pocos segundos su rostro estaba totalmente mojado y bañado por la pena.

Fueron varios los interminables minutos de silencio —no quería silencio… eso me hacia doler más mi muerto corazón—, mientras contemplábamos el cuerpo de mi... ya no sol personal —pues se había apagado—, su sonrisa que ya no iluminaría mis días, labios que nunca más podré probar, carisias que nunca mas me podrán consolar, un abismo del que nadie se iba a preocupar de sacarme y por ultimo —y lo más penoso—, un corazón sin latir y otro que lo dejara de hacer por puro amor, un amor que dolió, duele y dolerá por siempre, un amor... el cual había perdido su razón de seguir existiendo.

Billy movió su silla a fuera del dormitorio de... él, y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Yo lo único que quería era que volviera el tiempo atrás y no saltar de ese acantilado. Un montón de cosas no debieron haber pasado y yo estaría feliz y gozante de felicidad al igual que él. Si no hubiera saltado del acantilado, si no hubiera Alice tenido la visión, si Rosalie no le hubiera dicho a Edward que yo salte, si no hubiera aceptado ir a buscar a Edward, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de mi sentimientos, si Edward no me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, si yo no fuera tan entupida... seria feliz con mi verdadero amor.

De la sal de estar se escucho como se tomo y marco algo. Un corto silencio y luego.

—Hola... —se escucho la voz sollozante de Billy—, si... él esta... no lo puedo decir ¿pero tu me comprendes?... Bella estaba con él... si Sam... —Con que estaba hablando con él—, si... la escuche gritar... se ve que esta mal... tu crees que debamos decirle... — ¿decirme que?—, si, trae a Quil y a Embry, ellos saben mejor que nadie... — ¿de que hablaban?, ¿seria de mi? —, aunque creo que es demasiado tarde... bueno, él igual… pensé que tarde o temprano ella lo iba a descubrir... —si, estaban hablando de mi—, Jake... —mi pecho me dolió—, decía que era muy inteligente... si, chao, hasta luego —se despidió y colgó.

Yo solo me dedique a mirar las relajas facciones de su rostro, no quería olvidarlo, pero si lo hacia era por que había perdido la razón o... estaría muerta. Sus facciones estaban tan relajadas que me recordaban a él cuando todavía no era hombre lobo, en vez de esa cara con facciones iguales a las de Sam.

No se si pasaron minutos, horas, o simplemente segundos —¡que me importaba si él no estaba a mi lado!—, solo me di cuenta que su calor corporal se estaba desapareciendo —es decir era igual a que de un humano—, y mi dolor de corazón que dolía como los mil demonios aumento... ósea... me quemo viva.

Cada latido tenia la palabra "_dolor_" escrito en fuego vivo.

_Pum. Pum. Dolor. Dolor. Pum. Pum. Dolor. Dolor. Pum. Pum. Dolor. Dolor…_

En cuanto me di cuenta de nuevo de su calor corporal, sentí que estaba totalmente frió. Abrase su cuerpo, para darle calor, al igual que cuando el me los dio, aun en los días con mas sol de Forks.

Y al rato siguiente me quede dormida, entre lágrimas.

Sentí como unas manos calientes —al igual que las de un lobo—, tocaron mi espalda. Sentí como mi pecho se paro al sentir el contacto —de felicidad vana—, subí la mirada y lo que vi me puso aun mas triste de lo que estaba —me di cuenta que no era J…él—, eran Quil, Sam y Embry, que miraban con horror lo que estaba abajo mió – Mi demacrado corazón latió con mas fuerza que la común, mucho dolor acumulado.

De un rápido movimiento, me levante de la cama y abrase a Sam, luego a Embry y por ultimo —y más rato—, a Quil, se notaba que sufría mas que los demás —pobres chicos… pobre de mi—, él me devolvió el abrazo como si me fuera a escapar, pero demostraba la perdida de una persona muy especial.

En cuanto me separe de Quil, él y Embry se miraron, para luego mirarme con un secreto en el rostro, en sus ojos. Me estaban ocultando algo, algo de lo cual yo tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Seria bueno?

Después de un rato de silencio sentí que era hora de preguntar.

—¡Hey!, chicos, ¿Por qué me miran así?, si solo fuera más lista diría que me están ocultando algo —les dije.

Se miraron nuevamente y se susurraron cosas que eran imposibles de captar con un simple y estúpido oído humano, como el mió. No pregunte, algo no me permitía preguntar.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres que te lo contemos? —preguntó Quil triste y cabizbajo.

—Si…por…favor —mi voz se estaba rompiendo de nuevo, por lo que Embry me abrazó. Por desgracia eso no ayudo como yo esperaba. Aún así se lo agradecí—. Gracias.

Él asintió y luego miró a Quil.

—Bueno —empezó Embry—, Jacob —un grito ahogador salio de lo más profundo de mi pecho—. Lo siento —se disculpo al notar su error—, lo que te queríamos decir… es… tienes que saber que…él nos dijo que nunca te lo dijéramos… él, tenia miedo. Lo que te tengo que decir es que…

Fue interrumpido por el teléfono de la casa de los… Mierda

Tanto lo amo, que solo puedo decir el nombre de su padre sin que me duela tanto. Creo.

Vi atentamente como Billy —si, igual duele un poco decir su nombre— contestó el teléfono. Una voz proveniente del otro lado hizo que me mirara y luego a la pared —supe que esa llamada era para mí—. Él se acercó y me pasó el objeto.

Lo tomé y poco a poco me lo acerqué a mi oreja.

—Hola

—¡Bella! —era Alice—, ¿Sabes la hora que es?, ¿no me habías dicho que volverás temprano?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Qué le paso a Jaco… —no dijo mas por que escuchó mi voz llorosa—, ¿Bella?, ¿estas llorando?, ¿Qué es…?...Oh.

—Exacto Alice… él…él…él —no podía seguir el simple hecho de recordarlo me dolía como si me estuviera muriendo.

—Te entiendo, pero Bella, Edward estaba muy preocupado por ti —¡Cierto! ¡Edward! Me había olvidado por completo de él, y el asunto importante que tenia que decirle. Tenía que hablar con él a solas.

—Alice, ¿esta el en casa?

Se escuchó un silencio y un suspiro.

—No Bella, él no esta, a salido de caza, pero cuando vuelva le digo lo que tu quieras. Te lo prometo.

—No, pero te agradecería que me llamaras cuando vuelva a la casa… solo quiero hablarlo con él, es importante.

Nuevamente se escucho un silencio —solo que este fue mas largo—, me di cuenta que tenia una visión.

—Alice… —me interrumpió.

—Bella, no puedo ver tu futuro ¿es que no sabes que quieres? —sabia que mi respuesta la confundiría.

—No lo se —fue lo único que dije y colgué.

Me fui a sentar al sillón. En el me esperaban los chicos. En cuanto me senté nadie hablo inmediatamente como espere que hicieran, por lo que yo tuve que iniciar. Mi voz seguía rota.

—Prosigue.

—Queríamos decirte que…él, estaba imprimado —sentí como el pecho me ardió. Porque, por que a mi que lo amaba. Pestañeé tres veces para no volver a llorar.

—¿De quien?

Esta vez fue Quil quien hablo.

—De ti —me sentí como basura—, si te preguntas cual era su miedo a decírtelo, yo te lo explico —asentí con la cabeza—. Él tenía miedo de que tu lo dejaras si él se confesaba, miedo a que te fueran con ese _chupasangre_ que tienes de novio, tenia miedo a que… no lo quieras ver nunca más y él no podía vivir con eso. Tú eras su imprimación Bella.

—Él me dijo que no estaba imprimado.

—Te mintió, una mentira que valía la pena —se quedó un rato callado y después exploto—, ¡Que importa ahora que él esta muerto, que importa si las cosas no van a cambiaran, díganme! —Esta vez susurró—, que cambia.

Yo solo me quede callada. Quil tenía mucha razón y que me lo vinieran diciendo a última hora no cambia las cosas. Pero… ¿Cómo el tenia miedo de mi?, ¿Cómo nunca pude imaginarme eso? Una mentira que no valió la pena crearla, por que solo creo más heridas... Heridas que nunca sanarían. Sin embargo, no lo podía regañar por tener miedo a que no lo amara si siempre Edward tenía mi corazón.

Después de un rato los chicos se fueron, pero yo no quería sepárame de él. Por lo que le iba a pedir a Billy, si me podía quedar acá.

—Billy —él me miro—, ¿puedo quedarme acá?

—Claro que si, Bella —bajó su mirada y anunció—, a Jake —¿Por qué decía su nombre?—, lo van a venir a buscar para llevárselo —eso me dejo en shock, no necesitaba preguntar quien, ni cuando. Solo me dirigí a la pieza de él y lo contemplé por un gran rato.

Cuando sentí que mis pies no podían sostenerme más me senté en la cama sin dejar de contemplar su rostro y luego puse mi oreja en donde estaba su corazón. No se escucho nada.

—Como me hubiera gustado decirte que; te amo —en cuanto dije eso un sonido se escucho en su pecho, ese sonido era el de un… ¿corazón? No, no podía ser posible… ¿pero? ¿Y si lo era?

—Te amo —se escuchó de nuevo el sonido debajo de mi oreja.

Tuve esperanzas… pero al rato siguiente nada se escuchó, se me ocurrieron unas dos palabras más que podían funcionar

—Eres mi vida —el corazón de él, latió por más rato para luego pararse—, te amo Jacob y no me casare con Edward —era lo único que me quedaba y al mismo tiempo era demasiado fuerte.

Su corazón latió mas rápido —una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios—… el corazón latía y latía… luego paró por completo y una lágrima recorrió mi rostro.

Otra idea cruzó mi cabeza, una que diría muchas cosas y nada a la vez, una que mostraba hasta el más profundo amor, una cosa que no se mostraba con palabras, una idea totalmente descabellada… lo besaría.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y saqué mis manos de su pecho —por miedo a que no funcionara—, las puse en su cara. Y luego estame mis labios con los suyos desesperadamente, queriendo que me correspondiera.

Lo besé por una rato y me di cuenta que no estaba funcionado… me empecé a desesperar y lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro nuevamente, con dolor —que hasta el momento no estaba muy seco—, lo besé más rato…

—Te amo —lo besé—, no me dejes —susurré contra sus labios—, quédate conmigo —fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de ponerme a llorar nuevamente en su pecho.

Unas calidas manos tocaron mi espalda.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo arreglado, ahora lo que había puesto anteriormente cuando recién cree el capitulo._

_Quería agradecerle la maravillosa idea a Nahomi, que me a inspirado y hecho que mi historia se alargue con su excelente idea…. Gracias a todos lo que me den comentarios._

_Pero mas gracias le doy al que me dio la súper idea…_

_Chao hasta la próxima._


	4. Cuenta regresiva

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, porque no soy una escritora experta ni nada por el estilo como Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: ¿Y si todo cambiara? ¿Si Bella cambia su decisión junto a Edward? ¿Como seria de diferente su futuro? ¿Se convertiría en vampiro?

* * *

**Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

Lo que vi del otro lado de la puerta me horrorizó tanto y me dio un poco de alivio.

Jacob estaba recostado en la cama, pálido, sus ojos demostraban dolor y su sonrisa no iluminaba su rostro. Miraba fijamente la puerta del dormitorio para ver quien venia entrando. Cuando me vio, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para luego ser cambiada por una mueca de dolor.

Me acerque a él, lentamente y me agache a su lado. No pude contenerme mas, lo abrasé muy despacio y llore en su pecho, soltando todo mi dolor y alivio. Él no dijo nada solo se limito a acariciarme el pelo suavemente, con cariño, como mi amigo. Esa acción provoco que más lágrimas salgan por mis ojos al saber que nunca más me volvería a consolar así, a quererme. Su calida mano su posiciono en mi mentón y lo levantó para que lo viera a los ojos. En otra ocasión me hubiera encantado que haga eso pero ahora sus ojos estaban tan tristes que me dolía verlos directamente.

— ¿Que te a echo ese chuparangres? —Preguntó Jacob con rabia—, dime si te a echo daño.

—No, él no me a echo nada...pero... el futuro si —susurré con mi voz rota por el llanto. Lo abrasé más fuerte.

Él me miró confundido.

—Bueno, debe ser algo que no me quieres contar —suspiró—, por lo que no te preguntare. Pero, si quieres decirme, habla.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Gracias —fue lo único que logre decir. Me estaba matando verlo vivo, pero era lo mejor.

—Me alegra que estés conmigo, pensé que nunca más te iba a ver —mi sollozo aumento— ¿He dicho algo malo? —levanté mi cabeza y negué muy despacio, para no lastimarle.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos los ojos del otro.

—Jacob, ¿que harías si pasaras los últimos minutos de tu vida conmigo? —pregunté para sacarnos del silencio.

—Ha... Bueno —pensó—, te besaría en los labios. —fue sincero, demasiado.

— ¿Sigues amándome después de todo el daño que te he hecho? — _¿Cómo podía seguir amándome?_

— ¿Por que no?, te amo, y cuando uno ama a una persona, la ama tal cual como es, ama todos sus errores y todas sus mentiras —me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

No pude más y llore, llore lo más fuerte que cualquier otra vez que aya llorado en mi vida.

Él en un movimiento me puso al lado de él, acostándome en la cama, me acaricio la cara y secó mis lágrimas con su pulgar. De seguro pensaba que yo estaba así por que Edward me había lastimado, pero yo no derramaría una lágrima más por él. Yo ya no amaba a Edward.

Poco a poco sus carisias espesaron a hacer un efecto en mí. Me apoyé en su pecho y aguante que la última lágrima se posara en mis ojos y mojara a Jacob en el pecho.

— ¿Mejor? —me pregunto mi _amigo_. Pues yo lo quería más que una simple amistad y era obvio que él sentía lo mismo por mí. El sentimiento era mutuo.

—Si —me sequé la lágrima con mi manga—, gracias —reprimí otro sollozo—, mi sol personal.

—Como me gustaría que estuvieses feliz, eso me haría feliz a también… ya sabes tu felicidad, mi felicidad — me explico. Solo asentí en su pecho. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de cuanto lo amaba?

Pasaron unos minutos. Tal vez horas y me di cuenta que era la hora de decirle la verdad a Jacob. Una verdad de la que después me iba a arrepentir ¿o no? No, no debía arrepentirme

—Te quiero Jacob —_mierda que soy cobarde._

—Como me gustaría que eso fuera suficiente —dijo sin creerme—, como me gustaría que fuera verdad —la voz se le quebró en la última oración. Lo abrasé por el pecho.

—Yo si creo que sea suficiente —sentencie—, demasiado, diría yo —el negó levemente con la cabeza y luego una lagrima recorrió su ojo derecho. No, él era quien menos debería de llorar.

Él no podía llorar por mí. Él debía de mostrar su linda e iluminadora sonrisa a todo el mundo. Él no debía sufrir por una "_maldita_" como yo. Si el sufría yo lo haría junto a el para que parara de sufrir por mi culpa.

El dolor lleno mi pecho y me di cuenta de algo…

… Como él no sabia nada del por que vine, decidí que era tiempo de contarle la verdad.

—Jacob

— ¿Mmmm?

—Tengo que decirte algo —me miro tranquilo en cuanto subí la mirada nuevamente a sus ojos—, pero… yo… no…quiero…no…yo —me puse a llorar nuevamente ¿Cómo es que nunca se me acababan las lágrimas?

Él me consoló. Como siempre.

— ¡Vamos! no creo que sea tan malo como para que no puedas ni pronunciarlo. —me dio ánimos. Si supiera.

—No tienes ni la menor idea…una…una persona va a morir, Jacob —su cara contuvo de espanto que sentía él. Supongo que como se lo dije a él pensara que es alguien importante en su familia.

_Jake._

— ¿Quién va a morir Bella? —No dije nada y me apreté más a su pecho—, ¡dime! —suspiré derrotada.

Las lágrimas ya estaban puestas en mis ojos pero no salían.

—Tú —moje su pecho con todo lo que solté. Lágrimas que no se podrían parar.

Escuché como Jacob se reía. Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que una sonrisa sin felicidad estaba pegada en el rostro de Jake. Su hermosa sonrisa… _no pienses así, Bella._

— ¿Por qué ríes? —le pregunte desorientada.

-Solo por que no sufriré más… además tengo tiempo para despedirme —me miró y contemplo mis ojos—. Te amo.

—No, no te despidas, lucha por vivir —el negó—, por favor —escuché como mi corazón se volvía a romper en mil pedazos.

—No, no lo haré, quiero estar tranquilo—sonrió más ampliamente ¿se había vuelto loco?—. No, no estoy loco —dijo al leer mi expresión—, solo quiero estar tranquilo…

Lo interrumpí.

—No, no puedes morir, no puedes por que eres muy importante para mi — _"vamos Bella, dile que lo amas"_ dijo una vocecita en mi interior.

El enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y si muero qué? A ti no te pasaría nada, no se por que te pones así —me regaño. No me estaba escuchando.

—Como que no pasaría nada —me estaba empezando a enojar—, me pondría triste, eso pasaría, no podría vivir sin ti Jacob.

Negó con la cabeza divertido.

—No exageres Bella… ¿Sabes qué?... no quiero pelear y menos contigo.

—Yo tampoco.

Se quedó un rato en silencio mirando a la nada y luego habló.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor? —me pregunto con un susurró en la voz, me miró directo a los ojos.

_Cuantos quieras_, Dije mentalmente.

—Si, por supuesto —respondí segura.

Hubo un corto silencio…

—Bésame —pidió.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Él posicionó una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Me acerque más a sus labios y…

Ocurrió lo que menos quería que pasara en esos momentos.

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos y la mano que tenia en mi mejilla colapso, cayendo en un lugar de la cama en la cual yo no me fije. Empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente y en cuanto estuvieron completamente cerrados, su cabeza se inclino para caer en la almohada inconsciente…Jacob cerró los ojos para nunca volverlos a abrir.

— ¿¡Jake!... —no respondió—, ¡Jacob! —Las lágrimas mojaron mi rostro mas rápido que la otra ves—, Jacob respóndeme —susurré.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho desnudo y sin vida de Jacob. Pensé en que les diría a los demás… Como se lo diría a Billy… sabia perfectamente cuanto adoraba a su hijo… y sus hermanas… todos me odiarían.

Mi corazón se partió en dos, provocando que un gran grito de dolor saliera de mi boca.

— ¡Nooo! —el corazón me quemaba tanto, que tenia ganas de arrancármelo para que me dejara tranquila.

El dolor fue mil veces más grande que la ves en que Edward me dejo votada en el bosque. Dolía, quemaba, mataba.

En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black. Perdidamente enamorada del chico sin vida que tenía al lado.

Cada latido de mi corazo dolía como los mil demonios. Cada latido mas dolor, cada segundo me doy cuenta que elegí al hombre equivocado con quien casarme. Que ahora no tenía que hacer.

— ¡Jacob! —grité. Su nombre quemó mis labios y lloré en su pecho.

Lloré desconsoladamente. Pero esta vez no había nadie que me consolara, nadie que me sacara del abismo al que había caído.

_Bien, otro capitulo modificado y terminado, no espero reviews, pero que por lo menos este sea un fic mejor._


	5. De nuevo imprimado

De nuevo imprimado

De seguro solo era un sueño, un sueño que solo me quería dañar, que pensara que el estaba vivo y me abrazaba con sus calientes brazos… debería dejar de pensar en eso que me mata y come, desde lo mas profundo hacia fuera, de lo que me queda de vida.

Esta vez me fundí mas en el sueño… dejando que el otro, fuera parte del pasado.

Jacob POV

-Te amo – dijo Bella, mientras me besaba. Me hubiera gustado corresponderle, pero no encontraba la posición de mis labios… no tenia fuerza para nada, ni siquiera para poder hablarle – no me dejes – susurró contra mis labios – quédate conmigo – en ese momento se puso a llorar en mi pecho y eso me desarmo por completo. Saque toda la fuerza que me quedaba… fue suficiente para poder mover mis brazos y rodearla con ellos.

No levanto la vista, si no que siguió llorando desconsoladamente…

Un _click_…provino de mi cabeza… ese sonido me estaba atontando…

¿Qué hago aquí? Me pregunte mientras vi que estaba acostado en mi cama. Me moví un poco y sentí como alguien estaba en mi pecho… era una chica bastante bonita. Su cabello era castaño y tenía una piel de color de la porcelana. Ella descansaba en mi pecho… ¡Que rayo, no me acordaba de casi nada!

Me sentí extrañamente cansado por lo que decidí dormir con una extraña en mi pecho, una extraña hermosa… ¿Por qué sentía que mi corazón se ponía feliz al verla? Bueno, esa era una sensación rara, nunca la había sentido antes… ¿Era un sentimiento? Si era así, no lo conocía.

Me acomode y al rato siguiente estaba durmiendo placidamente con la muchacha.

Soñé con que perseguía y destruía vampiros… pero uno lo odiaba más que cualquier otro. Su cabello era cobrizo, su piel extrañadamente blanca y sus ojos dorados – al igual que los demás – A lo que los otros le llamaron _Edward_. Ese nombre me molesto tanto que lo perseguí, hasta que mi sueño se acabo.

Desperté un poco sobresaltado, pero nada fuera de lo normal… Me acorde de la chica que la noche anterior había estado en mi pecho. Mire por miedo a que no estuviera, y lo que me encontré fue extraño…

…Ella estaba llorando en mi pecho – lo que me dio pena también a mi – Y por lo que le acaricie los pelos de la nuca.

La chica me miro, sentí algo que no tenía palabras en cuanto esos ojos de chocolate, se posaron en los míos.

Una oleada de calor me inundo, sentí una clase de fuego que no quemaba – no era la de cuando me trasformaba.

Un destello.

Todo se vino al traste en mi interior cuando contemple fijamente los ojos chocolates. Sentí como todo el amor que sentía hacia las demás personas se desconectó en un simple…_clack_, se cortaron y se fundieron con el espacio.

Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición.

Pero no era uno solo, sino que mas de un millón de ellos, no eran cordeles, si no que cables de acero puro y duro. Más de un millón de cables me sujetaban al mismísimo centro del universo.

Podía ver como todo mi mudo giraba alrededor de esa chica. Hasta el momento, jamás había visto la simetría exacta de los comos, pero ahora me parecían indudables.

La gravedad de la tierra no me servia para mantenerme fijo al suelo que pisaba.

Lo que me mantenía en el era la chica de ojos chocolates que tenia en frente de los míos. De la cual no sabía su nombre.

Esto era nuevo para mí. Casi nada podía sacarme de ese – aparente – largo tiempo.

Solo una persona me podía sacar de el…

Bella POV

Me desperté y me di cuenta que el día estaba bien avanzado ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en esta casa, que me gustaría llamar hogar? No sabía la respuesta, como no sabía la de muchas otras que no me quería preguntar.

Me acorde de los sucesos de otro día - si es que fueron de el otro día – y me puse a llorar nuevamente en el pecho de el. Hoy se lo llevarían y yo jamás lo volvería a ver…

Una mano toco mi cabeza, una mano caliente. No estaba segura si seguía soñando. Pero me llene de valor para levante… ahí estaba el, mirándome a los ojos fijamente, como si nada lo aria desviar la mirada. Aunque en otro tiempo me hubiera echo ponerme roja, solo fu capas de quedarme mirando los ojos del chico que amaba.

Tal vez estaba soñando, pero estaba segura de que si yo lo estaba, no quería despertar.

El tiempo perdió el sentido y nuestros ojos no se apartaban del otro. Era como mirar la luna por primera vez y sorprenderte de lo hermosa que es… eso fue lo que sentí, en el preciso momento en que sus ojos se juntaron con los míos.

En cuanto me empecé – por fin – a sentir incomoda hable.

-Jacob – quería saber si de verdad estaba soñando, o no. Por lo que me peñisce sin que el se diera cuenta… me dolió y luego sonreí.

¿Co…como…sabes mi nombre? – pregunto Jacob con la mirada persuasiva.

-Como me preguntas eso… soy tu amiga Bella – le dije enarcando una ceja.

El se quedo pensativo mirando a la nada y luego negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No me acuerdo de ninguna "Bella" – si esto era la realidad, me estaba matando.

El no se acordaba de mi, o tal vez esto era un juego, un juego que Jacob invento para molestarme.

-¿Me estas agarrando para el leseo? – le pregunte con falso enojo.

-¿Por qué molestaría a alguien que no conozco? – repuso con sinceridad.

La pena me invadió nuevamente. El no me recordaba… pero y si no me recordaba ¿recordaría a los demás? Una súper idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

-Billy – lo llame. El de seguro estaría despierto. Al poco rato sentí como alguien giraba la manilla de la puerta de la habitación, en donde yo y el estábamos.

Entro y me miro a mí con tristeza… que no duro mucho al ver quien estaba a mi lado acostado en la cama.

-¡Jacob! – grito en cuanto le empezaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad. Jacob se levanto de la cama y lo fue a abrazar. Paresia que a el si lo recordaba… obvio si es su padre.

-¿Por qué lloras padre? – pregunto Jacob, aun mas persuasivo que antes.

-Estas vivo hijo, lloro de felicidad, mi hijo esta vivo – exclamo Billy. En eso Jacob se zafó de su abrazo y lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

-Yo nunca e muerto padre, siempre e estado aquí – se inclino y le toco la frente – creo que el frió te a hecho daño. – sonrió y luego me miro a mi. - ¿Me puedes decir como te llamas? – me pregunto.

Auch… eso dolió mucho.

Billy me miro con los ojos como platos y yo le envié una señal de "Yo tampoco se lo que pasa". El salio de su asombro y miro con ternura a su hijo.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

-Mucho gusto – me extendió la mano y yo hice lo mismo. Nos saludamos.

-¿Quieres comer hijo? – Pregunto Billy – se seguro que no as comido y debes tener hambre – le siguió el juego. Me miro a mí – tu también Bella, ¿es que acaso quieres que Charlie me rete por no cuidar a su hija?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ella se quedara a comer? – pregunto Jacob. Su padre asintió y una sonrisa salió de sus lados – genial – dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

En la habitación solo estábamos Billy y yo. El me indico que me sentara en la cama y yo hice caso.

-¿Qué le pasa Bella? – Me pregunto – no entiendo por que no te recuerda…

-Yo tampoco – lo interrumpí con voz baja. – párese que te recuerda a ti, pero no a mi, no se si recordara que es un hombre lobo.

-Tenemos que preguntárselo – concluyo. Por un rato me pareció una buena idea, pero…

-El no se acuerda de mí, por lo que no se acuerda que me dijo que era un hombre lobo.

Billy se rasco la pera mientras pensaba.

-Cierto – dijo después de un rato – pero le diremos que yo te dije, por que tu sentías que todo en esta casa era extraño.

-El no se acuerda que yo aya ya venido a esta casa. - Ahora la cosa estaba más complicada.

-Entonces le diremos que yo te dije – miro asía la cocina y susurro – le diremos que yo te lo dije por que alguien se imprimo de ti – yo solo asentí ante la idea – pero solamente si pregunta por que, pero si no recuerda que es un lobo… Bueno veremos ahí.

Yo solo asentí y no dirigimos a la cocina, donde Jacob estaba "intentando" cocinar. Me reí ante su fracaso, esto podía ser un nuevo comienzo…

_**Aquí otro capitulo.**_

_**Siiiiiiii, Jacob se imprimo. Bueno por algo se llama "De nuevo imprimado".**_

_**Dejen comentarios, por favor.**_

_**¡Que feliz soy escribiendo esto!**_

_**Chao, hasta la proxima. **_


	6. Empezando desde cero

Empezando desde cero

Ayude a Jacob, con la comida y el me agradeció. Cuando no sentamos en la mesa hablamos – por decirlo así, yo también me solté un poco – de cosas de los amigos de Jake, el me pregunto que hacia aquí, lo que yo tuve que ingeniarme que "había traído algo a Billy, pero me quede a dormir por que tenia mucho sueño". El me había creído sin dificultad – y eso que yo soy mala para mentir – y luego había reído, dejando perdida en sus labios, pero me dio vergüenza cuando el se carcajeó de mi, al darse cuenta que no le dejaba de ver a los ojos – que sentía que me penetraban el alma – Habíamos terminado me comer, cuando Billy me dio a entender que era hora de preguntar, Tenia que ideármelas para poder empezar.

Billy me gano en pensar.

-Hoy vendrán la manada a buscarte, hijo – dijo Billy. Jacob lo miro con los ojos como platos y luego me miro a mi, en cuanto regresó a mirar a su padre, este sonrió - ¿Por qué esa cara hijo? – articulo entre risas.

Jacob se brinco su pregunta y me miro nuevamente a mí.

-¿Tú sabes lo de…? – dejo la pregunta inconclusa. – Lo de los lobos – finalizo.

Yo afirmé contenta de que se aya acordado de lo que era, pero aun apesadumbrada de que no se acordara de mí ¿Por qué se acordaba de los demás y de mi no? Una pregunta que tenia que averiguar.

El solo salio de su estupefacción, miro su plato y se lo termino de comer en un segundo, al instante me miro, sonrió con picardía y en seguida pregunto con una dulce voz.

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver la manada? - me pregunto. Yo le dije que si con la cabeza…

Pero luego se me ocurrió algo en lo que los chicos no sabían "Jacob estaba vivo" Teníamos que decírselo… o mejor dicho yo se lo tenía que decir a Billy, y el a los chico, pues yo no tenía tiempo, Jake no tenía que sospechar.

Les hice unas señas a Billy – sin que Jacob se diera cuanta – y después pedí permiso para ir al baño. Billy dijo que me diría donde estaba y yo solo afirmé. Salí de la cocina con el padre de Jacob a mis espaldas. En cuanto estuvimos a medio pasillo nos detuvimos y yo me vire para mirarlo a la cara.

-Billy, los chicos no saben que Jacob esta vivo, y el los quiere ir a ver ¿que asemos? – le pregunte.

Pensó un poco y luego dijo.

-En cuanto tu y Jacob salgan, yo llamare a Sam para que les diga a los demás, pero tú – me indico – tienes que distraerlo lo suficiente, y lo que vas a hacer, será invitarlo a la playa… entiendes – no fue una pegunta, si no una tarea.

Yo solo me dirigí al baño, - en verdad tenia que ir – en cuanto Salí y llegue a la cocina me di cuenta que Jacob no estaba en la mesa y que su padre lavaba los platos que se habían usado en el almuerzo.

Un sonido proveniente de la ducha me dijo donde estaba, sonreí al no darme cuenta que el no se había bañado al igual que yo.

Espere en el sillón y al rato me quede nuevamente dormida…

Unas manos me sacaron del el sueño en negro – ósea que no soñé ni tuve pesadillas – las manos, por su calor, deduje que eran de Jacob. Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Su cabello despeinado, su sonrisa en sus labios y por ultimo sus ojos que tenían un brillo especial.

-Despierta Bella, es hora de irnos, te presentare a la manada.

-¡No! – reaccione rápido. El me miro con el ceño fruncido – quiero decir, me gustaría ir primero a la playa… a pasera, si no te importa.

Me miro pensativo y después agrego.

-Voy a traerte una chaqueta – me agradaba la idea de que no hubiera preguntado por que sabia de los hombres lobos.

En cuanto volvió me entrego la chaqueta – que era muy ancha – y me lo puse. En seguida agradecí por su preocupación, fuera hacia mucho frió y pensé que si no lo hubiera tenido puesto me enfriaría.

Caminamos en silencio directo a la Push…

…En cuanto vi nuestro árbol, lo tome de la mano y lo trasladé ahí. En cuanto su mano rozó la mía se sintió una descarga… reí como tonta.

Llegamos y nos sentamos- o mejor dicho le dije que se sentara, ya que no recordaba nada – el primero y después yo, miramos el cielo… igual que los viejos tiempos.

-Este lugar me párese conocido – dijo el. La felicidad me abarco – pero de seguro ha sido un simple sueño, últimamente todo es extraño para mí, por ejemplo: No se como Billy te dijo que yo era un hombre lobo - ¿Por qué nunca podía ser feliz? – segunda: que es este lugar, tercera: ¿Quién demonios es Edward? – lo mire inquieta.

-¿Cómo recuerdas ese nombre?

-En verdad no se, solo se que es un vampiro… pero, tuve un sueño con el, en donde yo lo perseguía… párese, que por algo malo, que el había hecho, pues yo lo odiaba.

Esto me hubiera puesto feliz, si Jacob no tuviera amnesia.

-Como me gustaría que recordaras… todo – dije en un susurró. El igual me escucho.

-¿Qué recuerde, que? – lo mire a la cara y el levanto una ceja al no comprender nada.

-Nada, pensé en voz alta – le dije y me acurruque en su pecho. El, con sus fuertes brazos, me rodeo. Como me gustaría que fuera mi viejo Jacob Black.

No aguante más y me puse a llorar en su pecho, me cubrí la cara para que el no se diera cuenta… No funciono, me levanto el rostro y me penetro con la mirada, su mirada que siempre brillaba para mí.

-¿Por qué lloras… pequeña? – eso provoco que mi llanto aumentara, ya no me decía como antes… o tal vez se había olvidado de mi nombre.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre? – el me miro impresionado y luego al suelo indignado.

-Se me a olvidado… lo siento – esto no podía ser peor. Mi alma se hizo añicos por el sufrimiento.

Me levante del suelo y empecé a caminar para marcharme. Una mano toco mi brazo lo que me hizo girar bruscamente. En cuanto gire casi me caigo, en un acto desesperado di un paso hacia adelante y caí en los brazos de Jacob, que ya estaba parado – ¡que rápido! – aterricé en su pecho y lo mire, su perfecto rostro estaba muy cerca de el mió… y sus labios me estaban provocando, todo el era muy perfecto para mi.

Tenia que sacarnos de este embrollo… no podía besarlo, sabiendo que no era el, del todo, pero por afuera si. Su rostro se acerco un poco más al mió. ¡Rayos!

Saque mi cabeza y le bese la mejilla izquierda, luego me separe del en un rápido movimiento.

-Adiós Jacob…

-¿Por qué te vas? – no podía decirle, o el me creería una loca… pero no se me ocurrió nada.

-Si recordaras… todo seria mas fácil… - el se hizo pasar por el sordo.

-No me dejes, por favor – esas palabras tenían mucho significado para mí. Las lágrimas cayeron más rápido.

-Tengo que elegir de quedarme con tigo o… - no me dejo terminar.

-Quiero que me elijas a mí – las palabras entraron lento en mi mente, muy dolorosamente. Esas palabras el me las había dicho cuando me dijo que no me quedara con Edward.

Edward Cullen.

-Tengo que hacer algo primero… espera. – le dije y proseguí.

No me había acordado que tenía que decirle algo, pero ¿Por qué Alice no me había llamado? Tome el celular – que me regalo Emmett – y marque el numero de mi amiga vampira, espere a que contestara, al tercer tono escuche su voz.

-Hola

-Alice, ¿ha vuelto Edward? – le pegunte rápido. Se escucho un suspiro del otro lado.

-Bella… pensé que te había pasado algo – bufe – y si Edward ha vuelto, mi respuesta es si, a llegado ase poco y te iba a llamar… El… se a dado cuenta que no sabes que vas a hacer en tu futuro – comento – y todo por mi culpa, no me e dado cuanta y a llegado leyendo mis pensamiento, lo siento Bella, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme por ti, no sabes lo que he pensado que te a pasado en estos días… - ¿días?

-Espera Alice – le ataje - ¿Ase cuanto que he estado aquí?– se escucho una risa pequeña del otro lado del audífono.

-Dos días – respondió – haz estado dos días con los perr… con tus amigos.

En cuanto salí de mi impresión, le informe que iría a su casa para hablar con Edward, ella solo asintió y luego colgó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Jacob, cuando colgué.

-Cosas que tengo que arreglar – dije y me di media vuelta.

-¿Me vas a dejar? – sonó la voz lastimada de Jake a mis espaldas.

-Por supuesto que no – le dije en cuanto me voltee y lo mire a los ojos – juro que después de esto volveré, contigo y me presentaras a la manada.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? – me pregunto.

-No – negué.

-¿Por qué?

-Son cosas que yo debo resolver por mi sola - le explique.

-Bueno - dijo el subiendo y bajando sus hombros, restándole importancia.

-Hasta luego - me despedí y me dirigí a mi automóvil.

En cuanto llegué, lo arranque lo más que pude, en dirección a la casa de los Cullen.

El camino se me hizo corto y en cuanto me aparque frente de su cara suspire y me acosté en el asiento.

"_**Llego la hora".**_ Me dije mentalmente.

Abrí la puerta y me baje, llegué a los escalones de la casa y toque a la puerta…

_**Aquí otro capitulo.**_

_**¿Saben lo que Bella le quiere decir a Edward?... pues yo si, jajaja.**_

_**Quería preguntarles, si les gusto la descripción de la imprimación.**_

_**Dejen comentarios.**_

_**Chao.**_


	7. Edward

Edward

De la casa salió Alice un poco seria, pero aun se le notaba una sonrisa de picardía, no quería saber el por qué.

Pase sin pedir permiso, pues solo quería hablar con Edward, si me encontraba con otro antes de entrar en su pieza, no podría decirle lo que mi decisión aria cambiar las cosas. Entre abriendo la puerta despacio por miedo a que me encontraría del otro lado, por miedo a que el me desechara sin antes escucharme y pedirle que sea mi amigo.

En cuanto entre completamente me lo encontré mirando para afuera de su pieza, por la gran ventana que tenía, me estaba dando la espalda, pero bien sabía yo que él sabía que estaba detrás de él. Me llene de valor y entré decidida a que mi corazón actuara por mi.

Me senté al lado de el… no se giro a mirarme pero si hablo.

-Tienes la menor idea de lo preocupado que de haz dejado – no respondí, por que no era una pregunta. – me he imaginado un montón de cosas que ese chucho te podía haber hecho, he estado a punto de romper el tratado, solo Alice ha hecho que me quede aquí, o si no hubiera yo matado a ese perro… al menos que haya muerto ya – me miro.

-Si, murió – le dije – pero algo paso que, esta con vida – me salte la parte del beso – esta con vida, pero me he dado cuanta de algo, y ese algo es… - no me dejo terminar.

-No me importa que halla pasado, sobretodo si estas a salvo conmigo, tu eres mi única preocupación – me abrazo y luego me beso, no sentí nada, no sentí mariposas volar por mi estomago.

En ese momento Alice entro golpeando la puerta, Edward se separo a regañadientes de mi y la miro, para luego preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – la pequeña duende me miro a mi y se acerco para tomarme de al mano y sacarme volando, literalmente. En cuanto estuvimos al frente de su habitación para en seco y me miro preocupada.

-No te veo Bella, no te veo en mis visiones, que decisión vas a tomar que no te puedo ver – refunfuño.

-Alice, quiero hablar con Edward a privado si no te interesa.

No hizo absolutamente nada, solo se quedo de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, paresia que tenía una mirada misteriosa. Al rato sentí la mano de Edward en mi cintura, me estaba abrazando, pero no sentí el mismo alivio que cuando Jacob me abrazaba.

Mire a Edward y le dije al oído.

-Quiero hablan contigo en privado – mire a Alice – si es que se puede.

El asintió feliz y me supo en su espalda, para luego salir corriendo en dirección al bosque, en dirección a la decisión que yo había tomado.

Nos detuvimos en medio del bosque, o mejor dicho se detuvo. Me baje con cuidado para no caerme y estropear lo que quería decir con seriedad.

-Vamos Bella, que me quieres decir – dijo cuando se dio cuenta que yo no hablaba.

Suspire derrotada, era la hora de decir lo que siento.

-De primera, quiero decir que te amo – una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro – pero no es suficiente – por lo menos le tenia algo claro – no te amo como pensé que lo hacia – su cara paso al pánico y luego a la confusión – Cuando me dejaste abandonada… mi corazón se destrozo y solo hubo una persona que fue capaz de curarlo – su semblante expresaba miedo – y esa persona tiene nombre, se llama Jacob… me he enamorado de el perdidamente y no me di cuenta hasta que pensé que lo había perdido.

-Eso quiere decir que… - a pesar de que no fue una pregunta, asentí con la cabeza avergonzada. – pero tu no me puedes dejar, tu me amas.

-Tienes razón, pero lo amo más a el, creo que siempre a sido el – le conteste segura. – y yo… no me quiero casar contigo Edward, no me puedo casar con la persona que no es el amor de mi vida.

-Mi amor…

-No me llames así – sollocé – yo ya no soy tuya – le grite. El dio un paso en mi dirección - ¡No!, no te acerques – se paro en seco – entiende que no quiero casarme contigo.

Hubo un silencio corto y luego.

-Te odio – levante la mirada – te odio, pero mas te amo, por lo que no dejare de tratar de recuperarte y se que tengo las de ganar – me dio la espalda – se que un día volverás a mi llorando, pero será demasiado tarde – dicho esto se fue, dejándome sola en el bosque, nuevamente.

En ese momento me sentí perdida, sentí que quería ver a mi Jacob, aunque no recordaba nada, quería verlo y volver a enamorarlo, quería amarlo, quería decirle lo que siento por el y lo que tuve que dejar por amor. Lo único malo es que el – como no me recordaba – tal vez ya no me amaría, no me querría… pero ¿Y su imprimación? Era posible que uno se imprimara dos veces de la misma persona… ojala que si, por que yo no podría vivir si su amor, sin su calor.

Camine sin rumbo por el bosque, camine a lo desconocido solo para poder volver con Jacob, cada paso sentía que iba en dirección contraria, sentía que me alejaba, pero seguía caminando a paso firme, en línea recta, hasta que me encontré al frente de un acantilado, una acantilado que conocía a la perfección. En este lugar mi vida cambio por completo, dando un giro de 180 grados.

El crujido de una rama se escucho a mis espaldas, las de una rama al romperse y caer al suelo. Me gire y lo que vi me dejo pasmada. Una vampiro de cabello naranjo, piel blanca y ojos rojos, me miraba con sed, su sonrisa era la de un asesino, al igual que sus vista.

Me sonrío maliciosamente y se paso la lengua por los labios

-Hola… preciosa.

-¿Qué quieres? – le ataje.

-Se nota que no sabes que soy, pero siempre la misma pregunta ¿Quién eres? , ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué nenecitas? Y lo que yo necesito es beber de tu sangre.

Trate de corre pero el me agarro por la cintura y me tomo el brazo, para luego doblármelo, un dolor punzante me recorrió. Grite de dolor y miedo.

-Si, grita… nadie te escuchara – me dijo al iodo. Volví a gritar.

En el momento en que su aliento choco con mi cuello supe que esto iba a ser mi perdición, pero ¿por lo meno había luchado? ¿O no? Pero que más da si me iba a morder en pocos segundos. Serré los ojos con fuerza…

…Nada. Abrí los ojos y lo que vi me lleno de temor. Un lobo cobrizo luchaba con el temible vampiro. El licantropodo le mandaba mordiscos y zarpadas, mientras el vampiro trataba de morderlo, pero Jacob lo esquivaba…. ¡Morderlo! No. No. No. No, a el no lo podían morder, el no podía ser mordido, el debería estar conmigo.

Sentí que el tiempo se me hizo infinito en la pelea, y poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás lobos – que eran más pequeños – a ayudar al que peleaba solo… El tiempo pasaba y yo estaba quieta sin hacer el menor movimiento, tal vez por miedo, o tal vez por que no sabía que hacer, pero no me importaba, pues mis pensamientos estaban puestos en mi Jake, que luchaba fieramente con la sanguijuela…. ¿sanguijuela? Esto de pasar tiempo con mi Jacob era pegajoso.

La pelea termino, el gran lobo cobrizo se acerco a mi y me indico su lomo con su gran hocico, eso me decía que me tenia que subir en el, eso me pareció una gran idea. Me subí con ayuda de el, ya que era muy alto y su pelaje no me ayudaba de mucho.

Cerré los ojos y disfrute del viaje en el lomo del licantropodo, de mi licantropodo, que estaba tibio comparado con mi temperatura corporal, era muy acogedor estar con el. Sentí como nos detuvimos y abrí los ojos ara encontrarme con mi casa. Me baje de el lobo y este se fue para volver como Jacob con unos vaqueros y el pecho desnudo… trate de no pensar en eso… se me hizo imposible.

Se acerco y me tomo por la cintura para dirigirme frente la puerta de mi casa. Lo mire confundida.

-Billy me ha dicho que aquí quedaba tu casa – me explico después de que me lyo el rostro.

En ese momento salio Charlie de la casa para abrazarme.

-¡Nunca me vuelvas a preocupar de esa forma Isabella Swan! – me reto mi padre.

-Papá, solo he estado con Jacob – al decir esas palabras su semblante se relajo, pero no por completo.

-Bueno, si eso dices – dijo y entro a la casa, yo mire a Jacob.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar – le indique el interior de mi casa – pasa.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que conocías a la manada? – me pregunto.

-Es que… - tenia que ingeniármelas rápido – pensé que ya te lo habían dicho – le mentí, aunque no me gustaba hacerlo.

Su cara se relajo y me regalo una sonrisa. Sentí como me derretía, por lo que le regale otra sonrisa de vuelta.

-Y… ¿Qué dices? - le indique de nuevo mi casa - ¿vas a pasar?

-Me encantaría - dijo el y entro después de mi. Subí a mi habitación con el a mis espaldas.

-Siéntate aquí - le dije indicando mi cama, el con gusto me so caso. – y, ¿Tienes de algún tema del cual hablar? – le pregunte.

-Si, es de esto…

Jacob me hablo de un montón de cosas, cosas que alguna vez ya me había contado, y de las historias de la tribu, me contó de su familia y yo la pase muy bien. El momento de despedirse llego y yo a regañadientes me despedí de el, pero estaba muy feliz, feliz por que por fin todo marchaba a la perfección…

_**Oooottttrrrroooo capitulo, **_

_**No se que decir… **_

_**Chao**_


	8. Invitación

Invitación

Las semanas pasaron y Jacob seguía sin recordar nada, pero esta vez pasaba mucho mas tiempo conmigo y no era yo quien lo iba a buscar, sino que era le quien venia todos los días a mi casa y me invitaba a pasear o a caminar por la playa, lo que yo disfrutaba mucho a su lado, había tratado de que recuerde algo de mi… pero mi esfuerzos habían sido en vano, el no me recordaba, y no sabia si me amaba como antes… aunque la imprimación lo tuviera unido a mi, pero eso me traía otra pregunta a la cabeza confundida que tenia ¿El que se halla olvidado de mi, podía abre cambiado la imprimación? Eso no lo sabía y se lo quería preguntar, quería que solo fuera mi Jake, y que no fuera de otra, aunque eso sonara bastante egoísta.

Las ansias de besarlo no me faltaban, saber que lo amo y no poder besarlo era muy tentador para mi, por lo que me trataba de mantener alejada de el. Aunque todo sobre mi se le hubiera olvidado el me seguía tomando de la mano para caminar y abrazándome por la cintura cuando tenia frió, pero en verdad n era frió, era que me lastimaba que no se acordara de mi y temblaba de dolor… Una vez las piernas me flaquearon y caí al suelo sollozando, a lo que Jacob se asusto mucho y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y luego me llevo a su casa, donde no dejo de atenderme. Cada movimiento que hacia ese muchacho moreno… me enamoraba más de el, si eso era posible.

El fuerte choque de el agua contra las rocas me saco de mis pensamientos y me acorde de que estaba en el pecho de mi Jacob, los dos mirábamos al agua callados, mientras yo me lamentaba el debería estar sonriendo como siempre, por lo menos eso pensaba, ya que no podía verlo, ni quería, por que me acordaría que no era el verdaderamente, que esa cabeza no era la misma del todo.

Suspire y un sollozo salio por mi garganta. Alo que me quede callada para ver si Jacob se daba cuenta que me sentía mal… Nada, una lágrima recorrió mi cara para caer en la arena que estaba bajo nuestros pies.

-¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Jacob y me tomo la cara y la dejo en frente de la suya, mire sus labios y la tentación me invadió.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca uno de otro, y en sus ojos vi un brillo especial, igual que al que apareció en nuestro primer beso. No se si fue mi imaginación que me jugaba sucio o era en verdad que nuestros labios estaban más cerca que ase un rato… En cuanto a nuestro labios solo los separaba un milímetro de distancia se escucho un relámpago y luego se puso a llover. Mojándonos a los dos por completo y provocándonos que nos separemos lentamente.

Yo me rey ante la cómica escena a la que estábamos y el casi-beso que me había dado, pero en cuanto me separe del sentí como si esto ya hubiera ocurrido, ¿Cómo era que se le llamaba?, pero mi mente estaba tan confundida que no se acordó de la palabra. Pero el no rió, sino que se puso triste y miro para el lado contrario al que esta yo, me sentí mal por eso.

-¿Qué te pasa Jacob? – le pregunto a pesar de saber el por que estaba así – se que te ocurre algo, tu no sabes engañarme… además tú no eres de esas personas a la que le gusta quedar callado todo el tiempo – Tremendo discurso ¿no?

El se jiro a verme y su rostro todavía demostraba dolor.

-Bella, se que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo – no tienes ni idea de lo que nos conocemos. Pensé – pero me caes bien, demasiado diría yo – sonrió y sentí como me derretía – eres una chica estupenda y muy inteligente – me ruborice – y quería decirte que… yo… - en ese momento fue interrumpido por Quil que nos llamo a lo lejos.

-Hola Quil – le salude con una sonrisa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos.

-Hola Bella – dijo el feliz y me di cuenta que miro a Jacob y su sonrisa se desvaneció -¿Qué te pasa Jake? – le pregunto.

-Nada – dijo el y miro el agua - para que haz venido – pregunto algo molesto.

Quil volvió a sonreír y nos informo.

-Va a ver una fiesta esta noche en la Push – informo casi saltando de alegría – la ha creado Emily y los ha invitado a ustedes, la fiesta empieza a la 7:00 si faltan yo los iré a buscar – le guiño un ojo a Jacob y se fue. Jacob bufo.

Mire a Jacob sonriente y me di cuenta que este no sonreía.

-¿Que me querías decir? – le pregunto sonriente. La curiosidad me mataba y el suspenso no es mi amigo que digamos – que yo que – lo pensé un rato – a mi me encanta ser tu amiga Jacob… si eso era lo que quería decirme – le mire con el ceño fruncido. El no se movió ni dijo nada.

-Va monos – dijo después de un rato y se levanto, depuse me extendió la mano y me levanto en cuanto yo se la tome.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa mire la hora y me di cuenta que eran las 6:00, faltaba una hora para que empiece la fiesta y yo no le había avisado a Charlie, debería estar preocupado… me altere un poco.

-Jake – abrió la puerta y me miro – tengo que llamar a Charlie – el asisto, entro a la casa, yo lo seguí y al rato me paso el teléfono del hogar.

-Toma – me dijo y se dirigió al baño.

Marque el número y espere a que contestara…

-alo – se escucho la voz de mi padre al otro lado.

-Hola padre, soy Bella – le dije como si no lo supiera.

Se escucho un bostezo del otro lado del teléfono. Me reí. Se había quedado dormido, pero era muy impresionante que se halla despertado con el teléfono, el normalmente tiene el sueño pesado, casi se podría decir que se parecía a una roca.

-¿Bella?... – sonó como una pregunta – se podría decir en donde haz estado en estas ultimas horas jovencita – me regaño. Lo que le iba a decir haría cambiar sus malas palabras por una buenas. Creo.

-Estoy en la casa de Jacob, Emily nos ha invitado a una fiesta que empieza en un rato más, solo te llamaba para que no te preocupes y… no se, compres o te prepares algo para comer. Aunque si te preparas algo tienes que tener en cuenta que la casa es contra incendios – bromeé.

-Muy graciosa Bella – dijo con un tono divertido depuse de un rato – que te diviertas – agrego y colgó.

-Si yo también te quiero – dije con sarcasmo al darme cuenta que no me dijo ni chao, ni nada por el estilo.

-Gracias – dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me gire y me di cuenta que era Jacob. Me sonroje como un tomate y el se rió de mi desgracia - era solo una broma Bella, aunque… - se puso un poco pensativo – no creo que niegues que también me quieres como amigo – bajo la mirada al piso, con una sonrisa picara en sus gruesos labios.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me reí. Toda la vergüenza había pasado ya.

-Como no, claro que te quiero – le dije y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior - ¿Vamos? – le pregunte enarcando una ceja. El solo rió aun más.

-Como no – me tomo la mano – yo te quiero más – me susurró al oído y sentí como me ponía una vez más roja como un tomate.

Jacob se carcajeo de mí y no pusimos a caminar…

_**La inspiración que crea la música no.**_

_**Este capitulo es dedicado a "**_Amanda B. Belleth" _**que también me a inspirado a avanzar.**_

_**Los quiero. Chao.**_


	9. Imprimación

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

_**Capitulo 9: Imprimación**_

Mire a mis alrededores buscando algún indicio de la fiesta, algún chico corriendo por los alrededores, alguna seña o risas de los que se encontraban en la celebración. Pero todavía estábamos muy lejos como para que algo de lo que yo pienso aparezca. No sabía el hecho de que Emily allá inventado esta fiesta, por algo bueno tal vez.

-Bella, que tal si tú y yo… que tal si… - Jacob medito lo que me iba a decir - ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? – dijo después de un largo tiempo.

Recordé la última vez que fui al cine con Jacob, el mismo día en que desapareció, y la salida había sido un completo y verdadero desastre. Y me hubiera gustado culpar a Mike Newton, el chico que no dejaba de invitarme a salir – a pesar de que lo había negado varias veces – con cada oportunidad que se le venia encima, el rubio que trato de imitar a… Edward para poder enamorarme de él, pero aun así no funcionó. La culpable de todo esta era yo misma, yo que no quería ver películas de amor, solo esas que tenia sangre y zombis que comen cabezas, solo por el simple hecho de que no se le rompiera el corazón, a pesar de que estaba junto a un excelente chico en ese momento. La que no sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos hasta que era el momento menos pensado.

Pero esta vez era absolutamente desigual. Yo podía ver películas de amor sin romperme, por que esta vez estaba enamorada de un chico que ni siquiera la recuerda, que ni siquiera piensa en mi. Un amor que era tan grande, que no llegaba a caber en mi adolorido corazón latiente. Jacob me revivió del sufrimiento y yo solo pude hacerlo sufrir, todo lo que Edward me quito, el me lleno de amor, cariño, paciencia, alegría, muchas cosas más. Edward tan solo fue un frágil enamoramiento, mi corazón pertenece al calido licántropo, el mismo que era perfecto a pesar de no ser un vampiro. Sus mismos defectos lo volvían aun más dotado de hermosura.

Mire a Jake. El tenía la vista puesta en mí esperando mi respuesta.

-Bueno – acepte - ¿Cuándo y a que hora te gustaría ir?

Su moreno semblante se relajo y miro a la nada. Me hipnoticé por aquella mirada profunda, con aquel rostro – que hasta en ese momento se parecía al Jacob de dieciséis años – juvenil y una sonrisa que era solo mía, mi sonrisa. Su rostro joven me recordó al Jacob antiguo, al que compartía pizza y bebidas conmigo, el que reparo las motos en pocos días, el que solo tenia una mirada de niño.

Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, ese Jacob se había ido, por toda mi culpa. Apreté tanto mis manos que cuando las separe un dolor terrible las recorrió, temblé y luego caí al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en la cara tratando de no llorar. No pude, las lágrimas caían por mis ojos y unos calidos brazos me envolvieron.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? - se preocupo Jake. Me tomo en sus brazos y posicioné mi cabeza en su pecho – no llores…No llores Bella… Mi Bella.

En ese momento caí dormida por el dolor y la agonía. La poca luz que había se desvaneció y mis parpados cayeron cansados sobre mis marrones ojos… Y luego soñé, o mejor dicho tuve una pesadilla.

_**No sabía exactamente si mis pies eran los lentos, o era yo que no quería seguir con vida. El amor de mi vida me odiaba por haberlo dejado a pesar de ser su imprimación, se fue para no volver nunca más. No quería sufrir y yo había hecho todo por mantenerlo a salvo físicamente, ya que mentalmente lo dañe. Cada paso por alejarme de la casa de los Cullen era un paso más lejos de mi estúpido destino junto a Edward, pero no tenía por que esforzarme tanto, si igual me iba a alcanzar. **_

_**Tropéese para aumentar mi mala suerte y escuche los rápidos pasos del vampiro que una vez ame atrás mió. Si alcanzaba a salir, no tenia como ingeniármelas para decirle al padre de Jacob que era inmortal… Claro, si el me dejaba entrar en su casa, por que lo seguro es que me odiara por hacerle daño a su único hijo – ya que las otras eran mujeres – Que era definitivamente inmortal sin haberme convertido en un vampiro.**_

_**Esa tal Catalina Wever, la nueva integrante del clan Cullen, con su súper don se volver inmortales a los mortales, me había embrujado por completo con su poder. Como Edward se pidió mientras yo dormía. Lo único bueno de esto era… todo, perfecto de no poder envejecer, perfecto en no ser un sediento vampiro de ojos rojos, por la sed, y piel de granito que los lobos detestaban.**_

_**Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me puse en marcha de nuevo ¿Por qué Edward no entendía cuando le dije que no lo amo? Que ese amor que sentía por el solo fue una simple atracción hacía algo sumamente hermoso, pero que aun así, no lo dejaría de querer como un hermano que nunca tuve, como mi mejor amigo.**_

_**Las ramas de los árboles empezaron a sonar en mis espaldas y, por primera vez, temí a mi vampiro favorito…**_

_**Luego… ningún sonido se escucho y me gire, por puro reflejo humano, y lo vi, con los ojos oscuros por la sangre que corría por mi manos. No tenia la menor idea de cómo me las provoqué. Avanzó unos pasos y luego…**_

Una luz me ilumino, coloque mi brazo frente mis ojos y trate de ver mejor más allá de la resplandeciente irradiación… Lo que vi fue a nadie.

Mire para otro lado, encontré dos figuras hablando. Por lo que me hice la dormida y escuche su conversación.

Las figuras entraron a la pieza y descubrí que era Jacob con una chica, Jessica, que lo miraba con devoción. La sangre me ardió de celos… Lo que era una nueva sensación para mi, nunca antes había sentido celos, y menos de Jessica.

-Que bueno que conozcas a Bella, no se que le pasa, últimamente se porta de una manera muy extraña. Es como si ocultara algo – dijo mi Jake.

-¿Por qué te reocupa tanto Bella? – repuso Jessica.

Jacob se movió incomodo ante la mirada de devoción de Jess. Clavo su mirada en el pozo y medito un poco lo que le iba a decir a mi "Amiga". Yo no la consideraba como una, siempre me ha dejado de lado en los momentos más difíciles.

Cada vez que mencionaban mi nombre Jacob mostraba una mirada de enamorado, como no, si estaba imprimado de mi ¿O no?

-No se lo que me pasa… la primera vez que la vi a los ojos un calor me recorrió por el cuerpo. Creo que me enamore de ella.

-No lo creo – negó Jess – Nadie se enamora a primera vista.

Jess usaba un tono muy seductor, movía sus caderas para todas partes, se peinaba el cabello con los dedos y mostraba una mirada de romanticismo.

Lo único que quería era quitarme al amor de mi vida, u otra cosa con más lógica, solo quería ver quien era la mejor en ganar más hombre. Ella siempre competía con las demás personas.

-Lo que sea… con tal, no se lo que me ocurre. Solo quise que me ayudaras para saber que le pasa a Bella últimamente… y como tú eres una de sus amigas, no se, pensé que sabrías algo – explico.

Jess guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-No se que le pasa, por lo menos no yo, hace tiempo que no me contacto con ella. En verdad desde que termino el instituto. – se acerco a Jacob. – Pero no creo que me hallas buscado por ella – dijo en tono seductor.

Jacob dio un paso para atrás y mostró cara de asco.

-¿Qué es lo que dices, yo la quiero, por eso te busque. No por lo que sea que tú pienses – negó.

-No es eso lo que dicen tus ojos oscuros – se acerco más y se puso de puntillas.

-Tú…

No alcanzo a terminar. Jessica lo beso y este se inmuto por unos segundos para luego corresponder, sin mover sus brazos de su bien formado pecho. Vi una sonrisa por parte de Jessica. Jacob le correspondía al beso… y eso me devasto.

De un salto me incorpore en la cama, frente a los que se besaban, y me puse a sollozar. Un lastimero sonido de dolor salio de mi garganta cuando mi pecho se partió en muchos trozos. En ese momento Jacob reacciono y empujo a Jessica con sus tibias manos, me miro horrorizado y Jess con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bella… - susurró, no lo deje terminar.

-¡Cállate Jacob!

Dicho esto me levante de la cama y lo empuje, para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo que se me hacia infinito. Cada segundo era un nuevo dolor, por que cada segundo era un nuevo latido de mi corazón… y el hecho de que lata quemaba como si estuvieras cubierta de fuego vivo en medio de un bosque, del cual no se puede escapar ni apagar la llama de dolor que cada vez crecía más con el pasar de los minutos

-¡Bella regresa! - grito la voz herida del lobo - ¡Mierda!... ¡Regresa Bella! ¡Lo siento!

Pero el no tenia más que sentir, ya me había roto el pecho. El tiempo corría, pero no podía volver atrás. No podía volver atrás por que todo seria perfecto si así fuera, y un mudo perfecto era muy aburrido, pero el imperfecto tenía consecuencias… y esa sufrir.

Me encontré con Emily a la salida, abrió los ojos como platos al verme salir corriendo y me tomo de la muñeca. Me volteé y vio mis ojos llorosos… a lo cual me soltó y yo seguí mi camino, dejándola con la boca abierta de par en par.

Jacob pov

¡M-i-e-r-d-a!... Justo ahora, cuando había aceptado ir conmigo al cine pasa esto ¡como fui pasas de corresponderle a esa…! ¡! ¡Esto no puede ser peor de lo que ya es!

_¡Maldita cabeza que solo piensa en besar a una chica! ¡Es que no sabes cual es la chica que aborda mis sueños todas las noches!_ Regañe a mi estúpida he incontrolable cabeza.

_¡Eres un maldito Jacob Black, la hiciste llora! _Me seguí regañando _¡No puede haber peor persona que tú en el esta mierda de mundo! _Mis pensamientos no podían ser coherentes.

Salí de la casa de Emily, entre en fase y corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección al denso bosque.

Al rato otra mente entro en contacto con la mía, me sentí más molesto, quería estar solo con mis majaderos sentimientos humanos, meditar lo maldito que yo podía llegar a ser. La mente era del macho Alfa, Sam, sus pensamientos era preocupados hacia Emily que le pregunto que paso con Bella… ¡Genial! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! (Nótese el sarcasmo)

"_Hola Sam"_ mis pensamientos eran lastimeros "_No tengo ánimos para hablar"_

"_Solo quería hablar sobre un asunto contigo" _Recordó a Emily y sentí como la amaba con devoción… al igual lo que siento yo por Bella.

"_¿Qué es eso que sientes cuando la ves?" _Dije más para mi que para el _"¿Por qué siento que la amo tanto del primer día que la vi a eso ojo chocolates?"_

"_De eso mismo quería habar contigo" _Unas imágenes de mi con Bella me llegaron a la cabeza, eran de los recuerdo de Sam, algo que yo no recordaba.

La primera era Bella tomándome de la mano cuando salíamos del taller luego de reparar las motos. La segunda era de Bella y yo mirando el mar un, extraño, sol ocultándose en el mar. La tercera era de cuando yo me transforme frente a ella luego de que Paul casi la mata con su mal genio. La cuarta era de ella recostada en mi peluda espalda de lobo mientras miraba el cielo. La quinta, y más nítida, era una en la cual ella me besaba sobre una montaña en pleno día, se notaba mi sonrisa a trabes de nuestros labios y sus manos tomando mi cabello para atraerla a ella.

"_¿Cuándo paso eso?" _Pregunte desorientado ante los recuerdos de Sam. _"Yo… No recuerdo nada"_

"_¿Como empezar?... ¿Te acuerdas de algo llamado imprimación?" _Negué _"Pues… la imprimación es una forma de amor a primera vista, cuando la vez sientes que no es el mundo el que sostiene a la tierra, si ella. Harías cualquier cosa que quisiera y concebirías lo que pidiera, aun que fuera casi imposible. Lo único que quieres es cuidarla. Cuando ella sonríe, te sientes feliz. Cuando habla, te derrites. Cuando se acerca, no puedes dejar de pensar en lo linda que es. Cuando esta al lado tuyo, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella. Sientes que solo quieres besarla, consentirla, amarla, protegerla, abrazarla y muchas cosas más, es la persona por la cual comes y vives. Por la cual dejaras de ser un lobo. Por la cual dejarías todo y cada una de tus cosas. Cuando te imprimas, nada tiene sentido si ella no esta, no te sientes feliz y crees que el mundo es un desperdició."_

Eso era todo lo que yo sentía por Bella. Sam tenia razón, la famosa imprimación me hacia amarla tanto que no sabia si tenia limites para poder detenerse.

"_Gracias" _Le dije y salí de fase.

Me dirigí a la casa de Bella y me detuve frente la ventana de su habitación…

_**Lo siento si me he demorado mucho en subir un cap. Pero estaba muy ocupada. Bueno, aquí otro cap de mi historia.**_

_**Los quiero. Chao**_


	10. Un mal encuentro

_Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

_**Capitulo 10: Un mal encuentro**_

La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par. Simplemente no me atrevía a entrar en aquel hogar donde descansaba la persona que abordaba mis sueños todas las noches desde la primera vez que la vi.… Si es que se puede decir que fue la primera vez. Sam me había mostrado un montón de recuerdos en lo que yo estaba junto a mi Bella. Pero una todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza la escena del primer beso… y tal vez el único.

De un salto entre en la habitación y el olor de vampiro me llego a la nariz, por lo que me empecé a convulsionar y temblé como nunca antes lo había hecho. El solo hecho de que Bella estuviera en la misma pieza impedía mi transformación. Me concentre y poco a poco me calme y las convulsiones pararon voluntariamente.

Dirigí mi gran mirada de lobo por toda la estancia y me encontré a un vampiro oliendo a Bella por el cuello y luego dirigiendo su mirada a mí. Su cara se me hacía familiar la he visto en alguna parte pro no recuerdo… Edward.

El era el asqueroso vampiro que había lastimado a Bella, por lo que yo decidí cuidarla y amarla para que no cayera en da depresión de haberlo perdido. El solo la dejo para protegerla, para que no peligrara su vida al estar seca de un quita vidas. El mismo que me ha estado a punto de ganar por todo este tiempo y ha hecho que el amor de mi vida se alejara de mí. Cuando Bella me dejo por preferirlo a el hizo que mi corazón se comprimiera de dolor y querer correr en forma de lobo para poder olvidarla. El que la dejo con una cicatriz que se demoro tiempo en sanar, que aun no sanaba por completo cuando el intento matarse y mi Bella fue a buscarlo por que amaba a esa cosa viviente. Si no quería ser como él, tenia que luchar por ella, que todavía estaba frágil por verme besando a esa… No puedo pensar nada bonito de esa chica que me beso frente los ojos de Bella y se lo devolví como tonto.

Lo recordaba absolutamente todo. Un gruñido se escucho por su parte.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser capas de hacerle eso? – Me preguntó como si fuera a matarme en ese momento – Si, claro que te quiero matar, no sabes cuantas horas estuvo llorando, en que hasta Charlie se preocupo por que pensó que alguien se murió.

-No quise hacerlo créeme… - me interrumpió casi en un grito.

-¡Y que hubiera pasado si Bella no se hubiera despertado! ¡La seguirías besando y hasta cualquier otra cosa pudo haber pasado! – eso si que fue llegar lejos, yo nunca en mi vida aria eso con una persona que no fuera Bella, yo la amaba más que a mi propia vida, ella es y siempre será mi imprimación.

Me acerque al vampiro de forma amenazante pero el no se inmuto. Mi cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar.

-Detente antes de que seas tú el que le haga más daño a Bella – menciono con cierto tono malvado en la voz – a veces creo que tu ser puede hacerle más daño que todo yo, eres inestable y podrías lastimarla en cualquier momento. Podría quedar el resto de su vida con una marca en la cara.

Recordé el rostro de Emily marcado por tres grandes zarpas de lobo, por las garras de Sam, una que no saldrían por el resto de su vida y mostraría por todos lados por donde vaya.

-Es eso a lo que yo me refiero.

-Sale de mi cabeza – gruñí. Detestaba la idea de que otra persona se metiera en mi cabeza, cuando ya que aguatar a una manada de lobos que sabían cada una de las cosas que hacia y pensaba – déjame en paz, no quiero pelear.

Se rió sarcásticamente

-No lo creo – se acerco a mí, por lo que dice tú cuerpo… quieres matarme. – susurro las ultimas palabras

-Aléjate – lo empuje fuerte para que se alejara de mí. En cuanto mis manos tocaron su pecho se convulsionó por completo. El vampiro se acerco un poco a Bella – no te le acerques maldito.

-¿Jacob? - Dijo Bella en sueños. Los dos la miramos en un acto de reflejo. El vampiro se inclino un copo a su cara, pero yo no me moví por que sabia que esto se podría salir de mi control – te amo Jacob – Mi semblante se lleno de felicidad y el de vampiro de dolor. Los dos contemplamos a la chica que dormía entre sabana y otra - ¡Jacob!

En eso Bella se sentó en la cama sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada por la pesadilla que se creo en su cabeza. Pero el vampiro estaba tan cerca que sus labios se unieron en un beso. Mi pecho se encogió de dolor y culpabilidad. El rostro de Edward se mostró enfurecido de una rato para otro y sus labios se movieron más rápido sobre los de Bella… Mire más atento la escena, Bella no correspondía al frió beso del inmortal que tenia enzima, que alguna vez amo con toda su alma, por la cual se iba a convertir en una fría sin vida… En un vampiro.

Bella Trato de empujar al Chupasangre con todas sus fuerzas, pero el se inmuto, siguió pegados a sus rosados y dulces labios. La sangre me hirvió de celos y furia que no podía controlar al ver que no hacía caso a una petición silenciosa suya. Me acerque en un acelerado paso, tome su negra camisa que tenia puesta entre mis grandes manos y lo jale para que se separara de mi perfecta Bella.

La cual lo miro con reproche y luego con odio, un odio que se expandió por toda su cara. Luego me miro, su semblante cambio rápidamente al dolor y la pena. Unas cuantas lágrimas abordaron sus hermosos ojos, pero no las pudo contener y cayeron al suelo fundiéndose entre sus piernas, el pisó y su polera de pijama.

Me desarme por completo ante su dulce, inexpresivo y bello rostro bañado en lágrimas por mi culpa. Al parecer ese vampiro tenía razón al decir que yo la podía dañar más que nadie en estos momentos.

Estaba tan hipnotizado en sus ojos y en mis pensamientos de alegación hacia esa chica tan frágil como una copa de vidrio, que no me di ni cuenta en el momento que su semblante cambio para el horros, se levanto de la cama y posicionó su delgado cuerpo frente de mi para luego escucharse un sonido de un golpe, que por lo que vi fue la fría mano del vampiro al chocar con la delicada cara de Bella que cayo aturdida al suelo. Ese golpe nunca debió llegarle a ella, ese golpe esta dirigido a mi pecho y no a su blanca mejilla que estaba roja por la fuerza implicada en el golpe.

Sentí miedo y rabia en cuanto la vi tan frágil en el piso con la cabeza entre las manos en un reflejo humano. Pero más que nada tenía una lacerante y agudo dolor en mi pecho que superaba cualquier otra sensación en mi cuerpo de hombre lobo.

-¿Bella? – El cuerpo ni siquiera se movió. Siguió quieto ante mi llamada completa de dolor y miedo. Me agache a su lado y tome su delicado cuerpo juntándolo con el mío. Posicione su cabeza en mi pecho y la ábrase como si eso fuera posible para que no sufra más. Me levante con su cuerpo pequeño entre mis brazos fornidos y fuertes.

Mire por toda las estancia de la pequeña buscando algún indicio del mismísimo diablo que la lastimo, más que yo no, pero igual la lastimo. Ahora si que estaba decidido a matarlo con mis propias manos, pero no me atrevía a moverme de aquí y dejar a Bella desprotegida o sin alguien que la cuide en el estado que esta. Pero seria mejor buscarlo cuando tenga tiempo, cuando ella se allá mejorado del golpe brutal que le ha dado.

Ese chupasangre era una maldito cobarde, ha escapado en cuanto vio la oportunidad del error que cometió, uno que lo haría pagar muy caro. Nunca dejare de odiarlo con mi alma, ahora más que nada lo detesto, se entrometió en mi vida y me quito el amor de mi vida.

Pero solo, si el dolo de mi pecho era lo suficiente como para poder perseguirlo, por toda la eternidad.

Unas cuantas lágrimas pasaron por mis mejillas, hasta caer en el dormido semblante del amor de mi vida… _Pum. Pum. Pum_ Esos eran los suaves y acompasados latidos de su corazón. No estaba muerta, seguía con vida, los latidos provenientes de su pecho me lo decían a gritos. Sigilosamente acerque una de mis orejas a su pecho y este latió desbocado. Mi Bella esta con vida.

Me dirigí a su cama y la coloque sobre ella, la cubrí con las sabanas y por ultimo me acosté al lado de ella, la envolví con mi brazo y la protegí del frió congelador que abundaba en la estancia. Su frágil cuerpo contra mi calido cuerpo de 40º grados de temperatura, una perfecta combinación.

Me asegure de que Charlie siguiera durmiendo, que la pelea ni el sonido lo allá despertado. Agradecí a dios cuando escuche sus, un poco fuertes, ronquidos al otro lado de la habitación. Charlie debería tener sueño pesado para no despertar con todo el alboroto que hubo.

Poco a poco caí dormido, soñé de nuevo con Bella, con el amor de mi vida. Pero esta vez sabía quien era, quien era yo… lo recordaba todo y sabía a la perfección que dejaría mi hombre lobo por vivir a su lado.

Bella pov

Aún creía que lo de ayer fue solo un simple sueño, que él no vino a mi pieza y se encontró con Edward que en ese momento no se como diablos entro. Me moví un poco incomoda en mi cama, pero un brazo caliente me lo impidió por completo. Me gire y me encontré frente a frente con el rostro de Jacob. Mi corazón latió a la misma velocidad que un colibrí al mover sus alas de una flor a otra, buscando su comida, lo que necesita para vivir. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al escuchar los desbocados latidos provenientes de mi pecho, luego abrió los ojos, vi un gran arrepentimiento en ellos, eso me enterneció un poco.

-Bella… - susurró – Bella yo…

Lo callé con mis pálidos dedos sobre sus carnosos y seductores que me atraían a ellos. Deje de pensar, cambie mis dedos por mis labios y lo bese.

Sus calientes labios se movieron suavemente al compás de los míos, una de sus abrasadoras manos se posiciono en mi espalda y me apego más a él. Nuestro cuerpos estaban muy juntos, casi pegados. Pase mis manos por su corto y negro pelo, lo apreté más contra mi cara para poder besarlo con pasión. El corazón de ambos latían locos al unísono, al mismo tiempo y minuto. El beso se desbordaba de amor y cariño, por el que habría matado por conseguir, el cual tan ansiosamente estaba esperando a pesar de que él no recordaba exactamente nada, pero me mostraba los mismos sentimientos que yo a él. Sonrió a través del beso, haciendo un reflejo exacto de mi cara en esos momentos.

Como siempre la falta de aire, importante para los humanos, provoco que nos separásemos y juntásemos nuestras frentes, para poder mirarnos a los ojos.

-Te amo Bells

-Yo te amo más… mucho más – La realidad me abrumo de golpe – pero no podemos ir demasiado rápido… aún no – me sentí como una estúpida. Me senté a la orilla de la cama par no poder ver la expresión de Jacob – lo siento, pero no puedo, todo aún se me hace muy confuso Jake.

Él se sentó junto a mi, tomo mi cara entre sus grandes manos y me obligó a mirarlo a esos ojos que siempre tomaban mi atención.

-Mientras yo este vivo, siempre te esperare. Mientras respire siempre estaré a tu lado Bells, te amo por que eres mi imprimación y siempre lo serás, nunca pienses que te dejare ir, mi cielo – Su calido aliento me golpeaba la cara, al principios me sentí aturdida ante sus palabras… esperen ¿Dijo Bells?

-¿Jacob tú…?

-Si, Bella, recuerdo todo, te recuerdo, recuerdo lo importante que eres para mi – Sonreí y el formó el mismo gesto con sus labios.

Gozante de pura felicidad lo abrasé por su ancha cintura, descanse mi cabeza en su bien formado pecho, aspire el olor a arce y menta que emanaba, el mismo olor que me embriagaba por completo… Me sentía feliz, estoy completa.

_**Para lo que tenían dudas de si Jacob recordaría lo que paso y a Bella.**_

_**Dejen comentarios por favor. Se los suplico **___

_**Muchas gracias por leer este fic**_

_**Los quiero. Chao**_


	11. Dolor

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Capitulo 11: Dolor _**

_"No te enamores de los ojos dorados pero traicioneros, enamórate de los míos que son negros y sinceros" _

Jacob salio por la ventana, abierta, de mi pequeña habitación. No sin antes, decirme que volvería en un rato, que lo iría a buscar una polera y entrar por la puerta de mi casa, para que Charlie supiera que estaba en este lugar. No deseaba que Charlie lo viera acostado conmigo en mi cama, que sacara las pistola... y quien sabe que más. Temblé de solo pensarlo.

Me levante de la cama, un dolor agudo me recorrió toda la estancia de la mejilla. El dolor era parecido como a cuando te queman... o menos dramática, cuando te echan un balde de agua ardiendo. Me tome la cara con las manos, trate de aguantar el grito de dolor. No pude, era insoportable. Me senté en el borde de mi cama, las lágrimas no tardaron de inundar mis ojos.

El dolor debía provenir del golpe de Edward, el que recibí por proteger a Jacob, pero, si hablamos de algo tan valioso como él, valió la pena sufrirlo. Valía la pena soportar el dolor de mi ardiente mejilla. Eso me recordaba a la vez en que, cuando todavía amaba a Edward, James me mordió. El dolor era el mismo dolor, solo que un copo más calmado que de costumbre. Se me hacia imposible tratar de hablar, el solo hecho de pensarlo me dolía.

Charlie entro corriendo a la habitación y se sentó al lado mió, en el otro borde de la cama. Me miro con notable preocupación y sus ojos se oscurecieron bajo sus cejas. Me revisó la cara y luego me miro aun mas preocupado ¿Tan malo era? ¿Por qué no me decía algo? ¿Donde estaría Jacob?

Y aquí se aya ese chico, ocupando de nuevo mi mente, el hombre lobo que me robo el corazón. Que en un tiempo estuvo vació, pero siempre con dueño, él siempre trato de repararlo... y lo logro. Jacob irradiaba calor, pero no me refiero al calor de su cuerpo, si no que era un calor único, que radiaba con una simple sonrisa. Su reír era una bella música para mis oídos. No tenia la menos idea para que le pedí tiempo, lo amaba, el me amaba, todo era perfecto. El es perfecto a pesar de no ser un vampiro como Edward.

-¿Estas bien? - me pregunto mi padre - ¿Te duele algo?

Como no podía hablar, me levante del sillón, me dirigí a mi escritorio. Busque de un cajón en otro y encontré la libreta, de color morado, que tanto estaba buscando. La saque y la abrí para poder escribir, mientras que con la otra mano me acariciaba la cara.

_Papá, llama a Jacob. El debe saber que me duele la mejilla. No se que me paso, solo me duele la cara, no puedo hablar. Es insoportable_

Se lo pase y él lo leyó deprisa. Me miro y luego se fue a buscar un celular.

-Hola ¿Billy?... - un silencio y luego - ¿Jacob esta en casa?... ¿No?... ya bueno, le diré a Bella. Dile que estamos en el hospital... OK. Gracias - y colgó para de nuevo dirigirse a mi - Jacob aun no llega a su casa. Pero le dije a Billy que le avisará que nos encontrábamos allá - me levanto de la casa - Vamos Bella, nos tenemos que ir lo mas antes posible - mi padre exageraba cuando se trataba de un herido o herida, en mi caso.

Nos subimos al auto de policía. Resé por que no pusiera la alarma de emergencia... no lo hizo, agradecí a dios. Condujo con rapidez por las calles, a pesar de que cada vez me dolía más, no dejaba de pensar en donde estaría Jacob, a ese paso tan propio suyo, por lo menor ya debería haber llegado. Me preocupe aun más y sentí que algo malo pasaba, pero solo era una exageración más.

Llegamos al hospital y una señora nos atendió. Nos dijo que esperáramos y eso hicimos, el dolor no se comparaba con mi preocupación a como se sentiría Jacob al verme, él no debería verme en ese estado, le diría a mi padre que no entrara, solo para que no se haga sufrir una vez más. Abrí la boca y el dolor me recorrió nuevamente, por lo que preferí quedarme callada.

-Señora Swan - me llamaron. Me levante y fui donde la señora, que estaba parada - El señor Cullen lo espera en la oficina de la esquina - señalo a la ultima sala del pasillo.

¿Que? ¿Carlisle? ¿Como podía ser posible? Yo abandoné a su hijo, se me haría imposible mirarlo a la cara después de que mis decisiones lo cambiaron todo de rumbo. Hacia uno llamado Jacob Black, el hombre que me robo el corazón. No tenia idea de cuando lo empecé a amar, me agradecía por haberme dado cuenta, pero me odiaba por haberlo hecho sufrir de una forma tan inhumana. El pecho me dolió. No tenia que recordar esas cosas del pasado, ahora, en el presente, era feliz a su lado. Le daría las noticias de que, yo Isabella Swan, no soportaban pasar tiempo alejado de su calor y su bien formado cuerpo con eso músculos, esa espalada, esas piernas, su perfecta cara, su sonrisa y eso labios suaves, calidos, apasionados... ¡Debería controlarme! No podía pensar en esas cosas que iban más halla de mis sueños, pero yo lo amaba como nunca, era todo para mi. Nunca en la vida podría describir lo que sentía por Jacob.

Me encontraba frente la puerta. El cuerpo se me había quedado paralizado, simplemente no podía tocar, necesitaba a Jacob, pero bien sabia que esto seria pero para el. Mis manos, involuntariamente, tocaron la puerta blanca. El pulso se me acelero a mil, la tendió se expandió por el ambiente y mi carra se torno a un pálido, como el de los vampiros.

La puerta se abrió, y como si fuera una película, se demoro una eternidad abrirse, para dejar a ver a el padre de Edward, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El corazón se aminoro su marcha, al ver tan despreocupada sonrisa. Todo estaba perfecto.

-Hola Bella - me saludo Carlisle - ¡Wow! - exclamo - que pálida estas. Vamos, pasa ¿Que es lo que te duele? – me miro... Al ver que yo solo me tocaba la cara, entendió lo que me pasaba - Siéntate acá Bella, enseguida te tomare un escáner - dicho esto se fue para no se donde.

Al poco rato entro, con una libreta en mano y me la paso. Párese que ese iba a ser mi único modo de habar que iba a tener todo el día. ¿Pero que más podía hacer para poder comunicarme con los demás? Nada, pero puede que unas pastillas para calmar el dolor me sirvan. Carlisle pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Ven Bella. Más rato te recetare una pastillas, pero primero tenemos que ver como esta tú cara – Me la tomo. Giro de un lado para otro – párese algo grave – mencionó más para si, que para mí.

Me dijo que me parara. Cuando lo hice, me guió hacia otra puerta, en la que al otro lado, se encontraba una gran maquina. Carlisle me posesiono debajo de ella y esta acciono en mi cabeza. Un poco mareada por todo eso, terminamos y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la silla, en donde me recosté por el mareo.

-¿Qué te paso Bella? – Pregunto mientras miraba las imágenes, con el ceño fruncido. Empezaba a escribir cuando...

-Tú hijo chupasangre, que dice que tanto la ama, la golpeo – Respondió con furia Jacob mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

¡No! Él no podía estar aquí, acompañándome, cuando mi doctor era un vampiro. Si mi licántropo perdía la paciencia, cualquiera de los dos podía salir lastimado. No deseaba que mi familia favorita de vampiros sufriera, ni el amor de mi vida. Pero, sin embargo, no quería que me dejara sola, quería sentir su calor contra mi fría piel. Quería que me apoyara en este momento. No se podía tener dos cosas opuestas a la misma vez.

-¿Te sientes bien, Bella? – estaba al lado mío en un corto tiempo. Me tomo la cara y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas fueron imposibles de retener por el dolor, saliendo a flote por mi hinchada mejilla y por la otra también. El semblante de Jacob mostró dolor, era el reflejo del mío. Lo que menos quería, que él sufriera – Lo matare.

Comprendí en el mismo momento en que dijo las palabras, a quien se refería. A pesar de que ya no amaba a Edward, igual le tenia un poco de cariño, como el que uno siente hacia un amigo. Rose mis labios con los suyo, para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. Jacob quedo petrificado ante mi gesto, después sonrió y se aparto para que Carlisle me pudiera revisar.

-Toma estas pastillas – me extendió un paquete blanco – es para que el dolor se te pase. Todos los días, por la mañana, te tienes que tomar una pastilla. Por dos semanas consecutivas – las tome y las mire. Me tomaría una al llegar a la casa – paresia grave, pero no lo es – esta vez le hablo a Jacob, mi lobo seguía tensó.

-Gracias doctor. – agradeció, lo más cortésmente - ¿Vamos Bella?

Asentí. Abrase a Carlisle en forma de agradecimiento y me fui a su lado. Le tome la mano y salimos de la oficina. Charlie nos miro con los ojos como platos, miro nuestras manos entrelazada y luego a mi. No hizo comentario alguno.

Nos fuimos en el mismo auto en el cual habíamos llegado. Jacob llego en su forma lobuna al hospital. Por lo que le invento una excusa a Charlie, de que estaba por el pueblo en cuanto unos de sus amigos le dijo que Billy les contó que yo estaba en el hospital. Por suerte mi padre se lo creyó y no nos molesto por todo el viaje de regreso a la casa.

Jacob, que presentí que seria igual de exagerado que mi padre – y no me equivoque -, me llevo de la misma forma, que me tomo cuando fue el día de la pelea contra los neófitos. Me subió a mi cuarto y me acostó en la cama. Cuando se marchaba, lo tome por la polera negra que tenia puesta – la cal remarcaba sus músculos – y jale de él. Se tenía que quedar conmigo.

Mi licántropo capto lo que quería expresar.

-No puedo Bella – se negó. Pero no se aparto – Charlie esta abajo, puede pensar cualquier cosa. Y si quiero estas contigo, por lo menos debo caerle bien a él – tenia razón. Apunte a la ventana. Jacob miro en su dirección – Claro, te vendré a ver, solo déjame despedirme de Charlie – me dio un casto beso en los labios y luego salio.

-Chao Charlie - se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Pensé que me iba a quedar dormida antes de verlo de nuevo. Que equivocada estaba. Unas manos calientes me tocaron el rostro. Luego tenía un vaso de agua frente mis ojos.

-Tienes que tomarte la pastilla – me sonrió – como dijo el doctor dientes – bromeo. No me agrado su chiste – Bueno. Bueno, no le diré de esa forma – me paso la pastilla y luego el agua. Me lo tome en un santiamén.

Me acosté y él a mi lado, me paso el brazo por la cintura. Me gire y lo bese en los labios, con amor y pasión. Su boca se movió al compás de la mía. Encajaban perfectamente, era una pieza e puzzle junto a la otra. Nuestras lenguas danzaban el la boca del otro. Pero nos tuvimos que separar por falta del muy deseado aire. Pero yo deseaba más que un simple beso. Tome su cara y, de nuevo, posicione sus labios sobre los míos.

El beso se intensifico. Pase mis manos por su pelo. Sus manos pasaron por mis caderas y me apretaron contra su grande cuerpo. No tenía cordura, por lo que tome su polera, la empecé a subir lentamente, deleitándome con todo su hermoso cuerpo, o lo que descubría la polera al paso que la subía. Sus manos calientes me detuvieron. Mi corazón, que latía como nunca, se paro por unos segundos.

-No… Debemos… detenernos – la voz de Jacob estaba entrecortada – No intentes sacarme la ropa… - me sentí como la mala del cuento – no es buena idea.

Me detuve. Baje la mirada avergonzada, era la segunda vez que me detenían. Primero Edward y ahora Jacob. ¿Es que no me deseaba como yo al él? Tomo mi rostro entre su manos calidas, la respiración me fallaban, las manos me temblaban y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-No lo mal interpretes. Si te deseo, pero no podemos hacer esto – me dijo con tono lastimero – casi se me hizo imposible parar, me tientas mucho Bella. – Me sonrió – ahora duerme, que debes mejorar – posicione mi cabeza en su pecho… y de un momento a otro, me que dormida por el sofocante calor.

**_Aquí otro Cáp., lo siento si me demore en escribir. Pero mi hermana no me deja mucho tiempo_**

**_En el próximo capitulo, pasara algo que a todos los dejara :O_**

**_Chao, los quiero_**


	12. Primera vez

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío. _

**_Capitulo 12: Primera vez_**

_"Existen muchas formas de demostrar el amor, una simplemente es muy especial"_

Lavaba los platos de la comida, que por cierto fue en casa de Billy. Él y mi padre se habían ido a pescar, mientras que Jacob tuvo que salir por un asunto de lobos.

La cara ya no me dolía, en verdad, no me dolía desde hace días. Todo estaba perfecto, yo y Jacob estábamos juntos, Charlie ya lo sabia, por que a mi lobo se le ocurrió hacerme una broma. En la cual, el me besaba frente a sus ojo, y yo, como cualquier chica enamorada, no pude contenerme en devolverle el beso, pero cuando volví a la realidad, me sonroje como un tomate.

Hoy Jacob me iba a invitar a salir a pasear por la Push, iríamos a acampar. Pero lo mas importante, solo teníamos una carpa para dormir, algo que aria que mi cordura se perdiera. Jacob era tan perfecto, no dejaba de cuidarme - lo que a veces molestaba- de mirarme con amor y pasión. Sabia como estaba él, ya que compartía sus sentimientos conmigo, era una conexión única.

Unas calidas manos me abrazaron por la espalda, rodeándome por la cintura. Jacob, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro lo mas delicado posible. Siempre tan delicado conmigo.

-¿En que pensaba mi Bells? - Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-En la suerte que tiene en tener a un lobo como guardián - Le respondí, incline un poco hacia su rostro y le bese la mejilla. Pero el quería más y me beso en los labios - Te amo.

-Yo también te amo... ¿Lista?

-Lista - Respondí. Gire la llave del agua y fui a buscar mis cosas.

Jacob me tomo de la mano, salimos los dos juntos. Para luego fundirnos en el denso bosque de la reserva. Caminamos por minutos, que me parecieron horas y por horas que me parecieron días. Pero al lado de Jacob todo era perfecto, nada podía salir mal. Y si es cierto que me caí un par de veces, él no dejo que tocara el suelo, solo se ría de mi torpeza, como siempre. Me indigne un poco.

-No creo que te rías, cuando en verdad, me caiga y me lastime Jacob Black - Su rostro mostró arrepentimiento. Era mejor que me hubiera quedado callada - Yo... lo siento - repuse arrepentida.

Jacob sonrió, solo fue uno de sus trucos para que no sea aguafiestas. Me tomo de la mano y apresuro el paso, esto si que lo incitaba. Paro de repente y se volteo haberme.

-Hemos llegado Bells, este lugar lo descubrí cuando estaba paseando, solo para ti. - Me sonroje muy notoriamente. Jacob solo se limito a sonreír. Ese chico me volvería una loca de amor.

Mire, el lugar es simplemente esplendido. Tenía un pequeño arroyo, que fluía con delicadeza. Los árboles se reflejaban en el agua. Mientras que los pajaritos revoloteaban por ahí, mientras cantaban una de sus melodías armoniosas, que tanto me encantaban. El pasto crecía a cantidades enormes al otro lado. Mire a Jacob- Que estaba apoyado en un árbol - Que con un suspiro, me dio a entender que no dejaba de mirarme. Me sonroje. Ser la imprimada de un licántropo era muy incomodo algunas veces.

-Que... Lindo - Me había quedado sin palabras. Jacob dejo de apoyarse en el árbol y se acerco a mí en paso velos. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Lo que hizo que deseara más.

-No tan lindo como la espectacular vista que tengo en estos momentos - Mi sonrojo aumento de color, juraría que me paresia a un tomate. Sus palabras, me hacían creer que era la chica más deseada de toda la faz de la tierra. En cambio, yo no podía decirles cosas bonitas, eran un cero comparados con las de él.

No dije algo, solo me dispuse a sacarle la mochila con la carpa. Él me ayudo y armamos todo con un poco de dificultad. Terminamos de armar la carpa. Contemple un poco a Jacob, mientras trabajaba, pero me di cuenta, que él sabia que yo lo miro con una sonrisa picara en el semblante. Se acerco a mí lentamente, junto su frente con la mía.

Acerque un poco mi rostro al suyo. Y en ese momento, como si la lluvia supiera lo que ocurría en esos momentos, empezó a caer, mojándonos a los dos. Mire el cielo, con una gran sonrisa y luego lo bese con amor. Sujete su cabello azabache con mis manos, lo atraje más. Sus manos de afianzaron a mi cintura. En esos momentos, mi cordura no existía, desde que empezamos a armar la carpa.

A regañadientes, me separe de él. Abrí la carpa y me adentre en ella, seguida por Jake. Me quite col zapatos y calcetines, luego la chaqueta que tenia puesta por el frió del día. Jacob cerró la carpa y el calor de su cuerpo, no tardo en calentar el lugar. La camisa blanca que estaba usando, por estar mojada, hacia notar su perfecto pecho.

_(Les pido que, mientras leen este fragmento de historia, escuchen la canción: Mi love. De Sia, se los suplico)_

Se sentó a mi lado. Yo solo fui capas de mirarlo, sin quitar la vista del lo maravillosos que era. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta que el también me miraba detenidamente. Un suspiro notorio salio por sus labios. Deje que mi corazón tomara las riendas de todo, me acerque muy lentamente a el. Mi cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Jacob tomo mi cara entre sus manos, me acerco un poco la cabeza, solo un rose con sus labios fue lo que me despertó por completo.

-Te amo Bells - Y junto sus labios completamente con los míos.

Mis blancas manos, nuevamente, se afianzaron a su pelo. Sus manos a mi cintura, sin lastimarme. Lo más delicadamente posible, me recuesta en la carpa, sin dejar de besarnos. Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, subieron a mi mejilla y nuevamente a mis labios. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme el vientre, las caderas y la espalda.

-No... Bells... debemos parar - Su voz estaba entrecortada. - No quiero dañarte - Eso jamás pasaría - No me queda cordura... no puedo detenerme - Eso era cierto. Su manos seguían acariciándome el cuerpo - Te necesito - Soltó al final.

Busque mi voz, ya que mi cabeza estaba por los aires y le susurre:

-Eso jamás pasara, nunca serias capas de dañarme… Te amo, eso es suficiente para los dos - Respire profundo. El corazón en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho - . Ámame, para yo poder amarte a ti también.

Su respuesta fue un simple beso en los labios, pero para mi era más que simple, todo esto se llevaba a cabo empezando por ese simple beso. Le demostraría cuanto era que lo amaba, el lo mismo a mi. Quería amarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su camiseta blanca. Quería contemplar su bien formado y simplemente perfecto cuerpo, que mis manos recorrieran eso brazos que podían levantar cualquier cosa a su paso. Mis manos, temblorosas por la emoción, se dirigieron al primer botón de los seis que contenía la camiseta de Jacob. Empecé a desabrochar el primero, solo quería explorarlo por completo. Segundo botón, deseaba que fuera mío, yo seria suya, toda suya. Tercer botón, sus manos acariciaron mis piernas, lentamente, recorriendo toda la estancia de ellas. Cuarto botón, mi mente solo pensaba en Jacob, en su calor contra el mío, su piel cuando rozaba la mía, los pequeños aullidos que se escapaban por su garganta, haciéndome recordar su condición lupina. Quinto botón, el mundo había dejado de transcurrir, los segundos de volvieron horas y las horas se volvieron días, solo él y yo, solos en el mundo. Sexto y último botón, por fin pude deleitarme con su esplendido pecho, muy formado por eso de ser lobo. Lo acaricie, estaba que ardía, su temperatura había subido.

Me acerque a su odio y deposite un beso ahí, antes de susurrarle:

-Hazme tuya Jacob - Le empecé a casar la camisa desabrochada, dejando su hombro al descubierto. Se lo bese - Te necesito más que nunca.

Espere que mis palabras hagan más efecto en él. Acerté en eso. Sus grandes y calientes manos, a velocidad humana, se dirigieron a mi polera, para poder subirla... a medio camino se detuvo, por que mis manos se lo impidieron. Me miro confundido, sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión y amor, brillaban como nunca antes, se podría decir que brillaban como estrellas en el cielo de noche.

-¿Me amas Jacob? - Pregunte. Me beso.

-¿Que pregunta es esa?... Claro que te amo, nunca lo dudes. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti - Era todo lo que mi corazón anhelaba escuchar. Todo era más que perfecto, esa eran unas palabras muy simples para explicar lo que pasaba.

El era mi lobo, mi Jacob Black, y yo... Su Isabella Swan.

=n_n 0000 m_m oooooo $_$=

El correr del agua me despertó, unos pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por la carpa y los pájaros seguían cantando su dulce melodía alegre. Desorientada y cansada, me moví un poco, para darme cuanta que estaba sobre algo caliente. Subí mi mirada y me fije que dormía sobre el pecho al descubierto de Jacob. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior atacaron mi mente, por esa razón me sentía tan cansada. Casi llegué a pensar que solo fue un simple sueño. Su pecho era lo más cómodo que alguna vez llegué a pensar...

La verdad me abrumo. Yo estaba desnuda. Me mire por debajo de las tapas y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya tenia algo puesto, era la camisa blanca de Jake, que me tapaba hasta las rodillas ¿Cuando me vistió? Lo más razonable, era que lo hiciera cuando caí dormida por el cansancio. Me sonroje, a pesar de que lo habíamos hecho, me sentía un poco cohibida con mi cuerpo. Pero todo atisbo de cohibición desapareció cuando subí la mirada y descubrí que estaba despierto.

Los dos suspiramos al unísono. Luego sonreímos. Pero la pregunta anterior seguid llenándome la cabeza. Mi licántropo capto lo que pensaba.

-Es que tenerte así, me tentaba mucho. Pensé que no te molestaría que te abrigara con algo de ropa - Respondió. - Además, no quería que sintiera mucho frió - siempre tan preocupado por cosas sin sentido.

-No me molesta. Y tampoco creo que me congelaría, con un lobo al lado ¿Quien lo hace? - Mis ánimos eran mejores que nunca. No podía dejar de sonreír, la felicidad emanaba de los dos.

Jacob me acaricio la mejilla, luego mis labios. Pero paro y me miro un poco confundido.

-¿Te arrepientes? - Su semblante mostraba preocupación. ¿Acaso había dicho algo? - No, pero estas pálida - Respondió cuando leyó mi expresión. Debería de dejar de ser tan obvia.

-No me arrepiento - Respondí segura. Jake sonrió picadamente. Luego aspiro una gran bocanada de aire - ¿por que me miras de esa forma? ¿Acaso huelo mal?

-No. es eso, todo lo contrario... hueles bien

-¿A que huelo? - Me olí el pelo, paro en vano. Su olfato era mucho más desarrollado que el mío. Por su condición de lobo, el me sobrepasaba en muchas cosas además del olfato.

-Es tu olor normal... mezclado con el mío - Me sonroje. Sabia exactamente el, por qué, de esa creación. ¿Seria una forma de marcarme como suya? Si era así, lo agradecía - es muy delicioso.

-¿Tú crees que huela de la misma forma para siempre? - le pregunte, esperado que así fuera. Pero al mismo tiempo sabia, que cualquiera que tuviera un buen olfato, sabría lo que paso y no quería que nadie se enterara lo que hago en mi vida.

-Si

-Me alegro - Lo beso y me levanto - Es hora de levantarse - Jacob me acarició las piernas y se sentó, conmigo en su regazo. También esta vestido. Me alivio. Por un momento pensé que me besaría, pero solo se limito a ponerme los pantalones en un rápido movimiento, ni si quiera me di cuenta como fue que lo logro. Me empezó a desabrochar la camisa, no dejaba de besar mi hombro. Mis manos, involuntariamente, acariciaron su pecho desnudo. Se separo de mí, sonriendo, y me puso la polera, también sin que me diera cuenta.

Me enoje un poco, por que no termino lo que empezó. Me levante y salí fuera de la carpa. El sol alumbraba Forks, lo que era un poco extraño. Camine en dirección al arroyo y me agache un poco para lavarme la cara. En cuanto termine me di media vuelta y volví a la carpa, quería dormir un poco, aun me sentía cansada.

-¿Que vas a hacer? - Me preguntó mi lobo, que estaba apoyado, con lo un brazo, en el árbol más cercano al campamento.

-Me iré a acostar, si no te importa - Solo se limito a sonreír - Estoy muy cansada. - Bostece y me tape la boca.

-¡Ha!... Claro, como no, si ayer en la noche gastaste muchas - Bromeó. Me acerque a él y lo abrazo por la cintura, para luego, darle un juguetón golpe en el brazo, del cual apenas se inmuto.

Me toma de la mano y me dirige a la carpa. Entramos y me besa nuevamente. Esto es el cielo, un paraíso junto a Jacob.

**_Aquí un nuevo Cáp. :) La vendita inspiración por fin llego._**

**_¿Algún reviews? Los necesito para poder escribir :)_**

**_Si quieren pueden cooperar, con alguna idea, las necesito con todo mi pequeño corazón._**

**_Chao, los quiero._**


	13. Entre la espada y la pared

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 13: Entre la espada y la pared_**

_"A veces la crueldad tiene motivos más profundos"_

Si antes me sentía cansada, después de hacerlo de nuevo, me sentía aun más cansada. Pero gracias a dios Jacob me dejo dormir por todo lo que quedaba del día, despertándome para las horas de comida. Solo un día más nos quedaba. Ya era la mañana del tercer y ultimo día a solas con mi licántropo.

Me moví del gran abrazo de mi novio - Me encantaba pensar así de Jake - y me salí de su agarre, me saque mi pijama - que me colocaba cuando el no andaba cerca - y me puse mi ropa de calle. Tenía unas energías de ir a pasear por cualquier lugar... Unas manos me tomaron por la cintura. El tocar de mi cuerpo era tan delicado, que casi sentí que no me tocaban.

-¿Para donde vas? - Me pregunto Jacob, medio en sueños. Sonreí.

-A caminar un poco ¿Quieres venir? - Él también debería estar cansado. Pero, nuevamente, su condición lupina lograba que tuviera energías de sobra - si es que quieres.

-Jamás me negaría a estar contigo Bella - Me respondió ¿Cuanto era que me amaba? Ojala tanto como yo a él. Se levanto - vamos, que el tiempo es trascurre a su ritmo normal - Me jalo para afuera de la carpa y, se detuvo - tengo una mejor idea... ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que trajeras traje de baño?

-Si

-Bañémonos en el arroyo Bells, será divertido - Tenia razón, el sol estaba más que fuerte y no nos rodeaban mucho árboles, además del árbol al lado del campamento. - y... ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres?

-Como no - Me dirigí a la tienda - Solo déjame ponerme mi traje de baño - entre y cerré toda la cremallera. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí. Jacob ya se estaba bañándose en el lago. Me acerque, me acerque y metí un poco mis pies en el agua, me adentre poco a poco, para que el frío se me pasara a medida que avanzaba.

Jacob no se hizo esperar y nado hasta estar el lado mío, donde el piso desaparecía y solo estaba la profundidad. Se paro al lado mío y me tomo por los aires.

-¿Jacob, que demonios...? - Pero no pude terminar la pregunta, ya que Jake, se lanzo, conmigo al agua congelada. A principio me enoje un poco, estaba tiritando, pero después se me paso y disfrute toda una tarde junto a Jacob en el agua, el cual no dejaba de divertirse tirándome agua.

Cansada, salí del arroyo y tire mi toalla. Me recosté en ella, mire el cielo... Al rato me seque, pero Jacob, totalmente mojado, se fue al lado mió. Pensé que me mojaría en cuanto me tocara, pero eso no sucedió, el agua que el contenía en su cuerpo, estaba tibia, por lo que se seco rápido.

Me levante y me fui a cambiar mi traje de baño, de la misma forma en que me lo puse. Luego entro Jacob con comida en las manos, me paso un pan, con una caja de leche. El se comió la suya en un tiempo record, mientras que yo también me la comí un poco más rápido de lo normal. Quería salir de nuevo, pero ya se hacia de noche y Jacob no me dejaba salir en la oscuridad. Paresia una niña mimada, que estaba siendo cuidada por su padre.

Por lo que no pude hacer más que acostarme y caer en los sueños más profundos, sin pesadillas, sin dolor. Solo felicidad pura.

Me levante al otro día, igual de soleado. Desperté a Jacob, que se tensó con solo sentarse. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente. Pero cuando lo bese, los temblores desaparecieron por completo.

-¿Que pasa Jacob? - Pregunte preocupada. Él nunca se ponía así, al menos que la reserva estuviera en peligro, o que alguien nos asechara.

-Quédate aquí - Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de salir de la carpa, a velocidad licántropa, y cerró la cremallera por completo.

El tiempo se me hizo infinito desde que partió, era exagerado, lo se. Pero mi amor por él, hacía que me preocupara más de lo normal, era mi forma de seguí con vida, por lo que despertaba todas las mañanas, por la que seguía respirando. Ese chico, me hacia una mujer, de la forma más especial que se puede mostrar, una demostración en la que uno se entrega en cuerpo y alma

Jacob se demoraba bastante tiempo en entrar en la carpa, se supone que solo saldría unos minutos. ¿Por que estaría tensó?

Muerta de preocupación, salí de la carpa y, frente a mí, encontré lo que menos esperaba, lo que nunca desearía ver en mi vida. No era una exageración de mi parte, simplemente esto se podía salir de control. La cuestión era que Jacob miraba fijamente a lo que seria su enemigo de toda la vida. Edward, que lo miraba con ojos asesinos. La adrenalina recorrió por toda mi sangre.

Salí de la carpa, ninguno lo noto. Cada uno estaba fijo en el otro, como si las miradas matasen. Me acerque levemente, me escondí detrás de un árbol y escuche lo que hablaban. Ojala no fuera sobre mí.

-¿Que haces por estos lugares chupasangre? - Pregunto mi lobo. Su voz estaba hecha toda una furia. No tenia que perder el control de la situación. Edward, por ser un vampiro, podría ganarle y no quería perderlo de nuevo. -¡Responde!

-Busco a Bella - Menciono Edward tranquilo. - Quiero llevármela a casa. Contigo corre mucho peligro, chucho - eso no era verdad, Jacob me cuidaba mejor que nadie, eso él no lo sabia ¿Abría escuchado aquella noche inolvidable? Si era así, no me sorprendería el, por qué, de su estado de animo tan macabro.

-Sobre mi cadáver - No Jacob, él no tenia que decir eso, todos menos él. Me puse a resar para que Edward no tome en serio sus palabras.

-Con mucho gusto - Dijo Edward. Ahora si, tenia que detener todo esto. El vampiro se puso en pose de ataque y a mi me invadió el pánico. Por lo que salí detrás del árbol y corrí en dirección del vampiro. Si, del vampiro, a él podría detenerlo. Por que si iba donde Jacob, de seguro Edward me alejaría y luego lo atacaría. Una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Tenia que romperle el corazón, una vez más. Solo eso, una vez más y me alejaría de mi lobo por toda la vida.

No se como me caí, agradecí aquello, mis piernas sabían cuando el momento no era adecuado para tropezar, o tal vez solo era la adrenalina del momento al acercarse a lo peligroso. Pase mis manos por el cuello de Edward, en cuanto lo alcancé, luego subí mi cara a la suya y lo bese en los labios.

-Bella - Un dolor recorrió mi pecho, al escuchar la voz de Jacob. Totalmente lastimada, era como si se aguantara las lágrimas para no llorar.

Sin embargo, no lo mire, por miedo a como estaría su semblante. Deje mi atención en el vampiro que tenia en frente, el mismo que me sonreía. Edward, me acarició la cara, me volvió a besar. Aun que sus ojos mostraban confusión.

-¿Por que Bella? - ¿Por que, qué? - ¿Por que me dejaste? - su voz se tornaba seductora, pero yo no caería en esa trampa.

Pero tenía que mentir, los segundos eran valiosos. Pero cada vez se acercaban mas las palabras a mi boca, de un modo u otro, tenían que salir.

-Lo siento, te he puesto a prueba, pero no quería lastimarte - Lo abrase, pero en vez de sentirme mejor... el corazón se me rompió - Yo te sigo amando Edward Cullen, siempre serás todo para mi. Quiero ser la mujer que viva siempre a tu lado, solo tú y yo. - las palabras ardían, quemaban la comisura de mis labios. - ¿Me perdonas?

-Te amo Bella. Claro que te perdono, pero ese chucho tiene que morir - Jacob, él no tenia que pasarle algo, no cuando yo lo podría proteger.

-Déjalo - Respondí casi en tono amenazante, tuve que controlar mi voz si tenia que mentir - él no lo vale, no te ensucies las manos con sangre de perro - más cruel no podía ser mis palabras. Jacob tenía que entender que no lo quería cerca de un vampiro. - eso esta en el pasado...

-¿Tú no me amas Bella?... - Esta vez hablo Jacob - Me haz tenido como un estupido. Me haz tentado a que te haga mía ¿Y para que? - su voz se rompió. Lo mire y vi que por su rostro corrían lágrimas. El pecho me golpeo - No creo que te sirva de algo, solo... - se cayo de golpe - Dime por que lo hiciste.

-Simple - repuso Edward - Ella no te ama, jamás lo hizo. - Lo mire con el seño fruncido - que pregunta más tonta.

-Déjame hablar a mí, por favor - le dije y le di un doloroso beso en los labios. Me acerque un poco a Jacob, él no dejaba de mirarme - Jacob... No se si te lo dije alguna vez te lo dije - suspire - pero no me hagas elegir, por que lo elegiré a él, siempre a sido él. - las lágrimas quería salir de mis ojos, tenia que mantenerme firme, esto era en verdad, de vida y muerte

-Bella... - Acerco su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio, yo la saque con una cara de repulsión, todo esto me dolía, solo quería decirle que era mentira, que aun lo amaba, que recordara la noche en que nos amamos como nunca. Luego, unos temblores lo invadieron, y de un momento para otro, tenia una gran lobo cobrizo en frente mío. Lágrimas caían por sus peludas mejillas

Era hora de dar todas mis cartas que tenia bajo la manga, cada una peor que la anterior.

-Eres un imbécil Jacob. Aléjate, no te quiero ver, no me llames ni me veas de nuevo en toda tú vida, eres un maldito estorbo Jacob Black - su dolor era el mío, apenas se podía soportar - yo nunca te ame, todo fue mentira - me gire hacia Edward y camine en su dirección. Mire para atrás una ultima vez, pero lo único que alcancé a divisar fue una cola que se fundía en el bosque, seguida de un aullido lastimero que me perforo el alma.

Todo se me nublo, mi mente no despertaba, las lágrimas invadían mi rostro, las piernas me flaquearon. Tome la mano de Edward, y no tuvo el mismo efecto en mi de antes, no me llene de felicidad, solo me recordó que no era las manos calientes, que quería que me tocaran. En ese precisó momento todo me llego de golpe a mi corazón, me desmaye. Lo único que recuerdo... es que vi su rostro, pasar frente a mí, lleno de dolor. Mi vida ya no tenia sentido, perdí lo único que en verdad me importaba.

Mi corazón ya no tenía por quien seguir latiendo.

**_Aquí otro Cáp. :) Este fic fue creado por este Cáp. todo vino de esto_**

**_En fin, quiero comentarios, por favor._**

**_Chao, los quiero a todos los lectores_**


	14. Equinoccio

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 14: Equinoccio_**

_"El sol nunca se alejo, somos nosotros lo que nos alejamos"_

Como siempre, el tiempo transcurrió en su curso normal, indiferente a mi despedazado corazón. Si Jacob ya no me amaba, bien, tenia muchas razones para no hacerlo. Por lo que me había informado Billy, en cuanto lo llame, Jacob salía con Jessica, que era muy feliz, y eso me mantenía contenta. Eso era todo lo que él se merecía, alguien que lo amara, que le diera una familia y una vida gozante de felicidad. Yo no era la indicada para él, su imprimación había sido incorrecta, un desastre o... una "Calamidad" como diría Catalina, la nueva integrante Cullen.

Me levante de la cama matrimonial que tenia Edward en su cuarto, la misma que tenia esa noche que me quede a dormir con él. Mi vampiro estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, se sentía terrible, no sabía que lo habían controlado sus instintos asesinos. Y Carlisle lo reprocho por su mal comportamiento, a lo que yo le defendí - de un modo u otro, le seguía queriendo - explicando que con o sin Edward, todo hubiera salido de su orbita. Que la imprimación de Jacob había sido incorrecta.

La cabeza me dio vueltas y me dirigí al baño, lo más rápido que mis torpes pies podían, en cuanto llegué, devolví todo lo que había comido el día anterior. Era el segundo día que me pasaba esto, pero ayer no fue tanto lo que había devuelto, no como ahora.

Si bien habían pasado cuarto semanas desde que no lo veía, pues me hizo caso a todo lo que le dije, el corazón solo se me aliviaba cuando Edward estaba cerca, él era muy puerto seguro, el vampiro que me cuidaba de día y noche. Edward no me a tocado en todo este tiempo que permanecimos juntos, no se atrevía, sabia que mi corazón le pertenecía a otro. Al que me hizo suya, por que yo se lo pedí.

Y Charlie, lo extrañaba tanto, quería decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por mí. Carlisle le contó que tenia una enfermedad muy contagiosa y que nadie más me podía ver, mi padre, indiferente, se negó a quedarse de brazos cruzados, por lo que dijo que vendría a ver mi estado. Pero simplemente lo convencieron, se arreglaron las cosas cuando le respondieron que yo no estaba en condiciones de ver a alguien en mi estado, solo al padre de Edward.

Unas manos tomaron mi cabello, para que no se manchara con toda la comida que mi estomago devolvía, en solo unos segundos. Estaba exhausta, mis manos temblaban, la boca tenia un sabor acidó y la cabeza me dolía. Edward me beso la mejilla y me sentí mejor, mucho mejor.

Esto me recordaba a Emily, la chica lobo de Sam. La cual no podía ver por... lo que paso entre Jacob y yo. Pero, un día de estos la visitaría de sorpresa, a pesar de que me lo enfrentaría. Solo quería conversar cosas de chicas con ella, de como estaba y como la ha pasado. Además quería saber como estaban los chicos de la Push, Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam, Leah, Paul y Jared. Esperaba que Leah no estuviera sufriendo, yo la entendía perfectamente, su dolor, se compara con el mío, las dos perdimos al amor de nuestras vidas. Solo una ligera diferencia, a mí se me fue mi imprimado, esa era.

Jessica ha conseguido lo que siempre quiso, ganarme al chico que inundaba mis sueños, para mala suerte de Mike, que ahora se quedo plenamente solo. Si Jacob le correspondía, por mi estaba bien, aun que... me causaba celos pensarlo, luego pensaba en Edward y todo estaba normal.

-Gracias - Le agradecí cuando mi estomago quedo vació. Me lave la boca y los dientes, los brazos de Edward me seguían abrazando por la cintura. Me gire y le plante un pequeño beso en los labios. El corazón se me partió - No se donde estaría sin ti.

-En un lugar mucho mejor... Bella, yo, lo siento, no debí hacerte eso - Su mirada estaba arrepentida. Sentí pena, le subí la cara para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Yo creo que no estaría aquí, no es tu culpa Edward, deja de pensar que si lo fue - Le acaricie su fría cara, con las puntas de los dedos - No pienses en eso más... - Me separe de él y sonreí - Ahora ahí que saber que me pasa.

Mire el baño un poco, trate de concentrarme... nada. No sabía que era lo malo que comí, pues solo habían sido huevos y unos cuantos panes, mi apetito había subido incontrolablemente, tal vez seria eso, mucho comer.

-Párese que he comido mucho - Me acerque a Edward y vi como este arrugo la nariz - ¿Que pasa? ¿Huelo mal? - me olí el pelo, nuevamente estaba sin olor, desde esa noche tan especial que no podía oler mi pelo. Se me encogió el pecho, crucé mis brazos sobre él disimuladamente, prefería que Edward no lo notase, que no pusiera que mi maña había vuelto, que no se sintiera culpable.

-No - Dijo el rascándose la barbilla - No creo que sea eso - me miro y tomo una de mis manos - Bella, tengo que decirte algo - Sus ojos estaban más que decepcionados, eran de culpabilidad - Desde ase unos día yo...

No pudo terminar, ya que Alice entro corriendo al baño, preocupada y me pregunto si yo estaba bien. Todos siempre tan amables.

-Sí, todo bien. Últimamente todo me da vueltas - Respondí con casi sin aire, se me había olvidado como respirar. - Creo que es por que he comido mucho.

Alice me dio una sonrisa sin felicidad y luego miro a Edward. Salí del baño, de seguro querían hablar a solas, algo me ocultaban esos dos. Llegué a la cocina y prepare uno huevos, lo que más se me antojaba últimamente, termine y los puse sobre la gran mesa. Me los devore en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban muy deliciosos, pero las nauseas no faltaron, pero me aguante y sobreviví a eso.

Catalina entro en la cocina, sus ojos morados me miraron un tiempo y luego se dirigieron a los platos vacíos. Sonrió y yo no pude evitar contagiarme por la risa. La Cata había tenido un choque, por lo que Carlisle decidió morderla, pues... no tenia familia, todo estaban en el cielo, la pobre, aun que sobreviviera, estaría sola por el resto de su existencia. En cuanto termino de transformarse, se unió al grupo Cullen al instante, y hasta ahora su control de sangre humana iba bien, solo cazaba animales y sus favoritos, los lobos. Algo terrorífico para mi, en solo pensar que Jacob... ¡No Bella! ¡Deja de pensar en él! ¡Sabe protegerse!

Suspire triste y el pecho me oprimió por completo.

Me levante y lave los platos ocupados, por lo menos le daba un uso a esta cocina, por ahora y para siempre. Cuando supe el poder que tenia Catalina, me dieron ganas de decirle que lo ocupara sobre mí, pero no me atreví a decírselo. Edward, como siempre, supo lo que yo quería y mientras dormía en nuestra cama, le pidió a la Cata que usara su poder sobre mí. Luego me lo confeso y yo solo fui capaz de saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo como nunca antes. Era inmortal, aun siendo humana, no envejecería, mi vida seria eterna, lo único malo es que seguiría sintiendo los estúpidos sentimientos humanos, los que aparecían cuando me acordaba de Jake.

Decir su nombre no me dolía, por el simple hecho de que sabia que él estaba bien, que era feliz y tenia una pareja. No que se dejaba atormentar por los recuerdos de esa noche como yo. El hecho de que me hiciera suya, no significaba que iba a estar con él para toda la vida, eso me había quedado claro.

Acto seguido, me fui a acostar en la cama, muerta de cansancio, se me olvidaba que últimamente me sentía muy cansada, en cuanto entre en la habitación divise a Edward acostado en la cama matrimonial, esperándome, con una torcida sonrisa en los labios. Me acosté a su lado y me acurruque en su pecho, no era frió, ni sentía calor, solo la nada misma. Edward entendía que no lo amaba, que solo lo besaba para que el dolor de mi pecho pasara un poco, pero él solamente se dejaba llevar, me odiaba por lastimarlo de esa manera, pero nada mejor se podía hacer.

Me acaricio la cabeza y luego la beso tiernamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - Pregunto rompiendo el silencio de la estancia.

-Mucho mejor - Lo mire - ¿Donde están los demás? No he visto a Carlisle o Esme pasearse por la casa y a los chicos tampoco, solo a Catalina y Alice - Recordé que nadie me había saludado al despertarme. Algo muy raro en la familia.

-An salido a cazar ¿Se te olvido que hoy es sábado? Alice, yo y la Cata saldremos después, para turnarnos en cuidarte - Me respondió con sinceridad.

Se me había olvidado que hoy era Sábado, eso quería decir que mañana seria Domingo, un excelente día para visitar a Emily. Tanto la extrañaba que seria capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier cosa con tal de hablar con ella. No me quedaría más días deambulando en la casa, tenia que tomar un poco de aire fresco, pasear, o si no me volvería una latera. Mis pies tenían que estirarse un poco, quería ser libre, como todas las personas que existen el mundo. No me importaba si lo volvía a mirar, a ver esos ojos negros de pasión.

-Edward... - Me miro, indicando que me tomaba atención - Solo quería saber si... - suspire derrotada - ¿Me dejaría ir a la casa de Emily? Ya sabes, pasear un poco, necesito estirarme, me siento muy encerrada. Y si quiere puede ver si Charlie ira ese día a través de Alice, pero te lo suplico - el solo se limito a sonreír.

-Que dramática eres Bella. No tienes para que preguntarme, puedes salir y entrar en esta casa cuantas veces quieras, nadie te retiene - Acerco su rostro al mío - Eres libre - y me beso. El dolor de mi pecho aminoro un poco, pero al mismo tiempo ardió.

-Gracias

-No tienes por que agradecérmelo, tu sola tienes el derecho a todo - me susurro en el oído. Lo que hizo que me estremeciera, no por tenerlo tan cerca, si no por que su voz siempre había provocado ese efecto en mi y mi cuerpo, pero no lo necesitaba a él, si no que una persona mucho mas valiosa para mi corazón - te amo.

Odiaba cuando decía eso, y no por que no era _él_, solo por el hecho de que yo no podía decirle lo mismo o devolverle todo el amor que me daba, me sentía como una sucia perra. Cuando le dije "Te amo" una vez que no me quería sentir de esta forma, me salio tan falso, que me puse a llorara por que no pudiera ser verdad. Mi centro del mundo se marcho de mi corazón, al igual que todo el amor que sentía, por esa simple razón yo no podía amar, solo lo podía querer, que era menos fuerte que el amor.

-Y sabes que yo te quiero - Respondí. Edward no me respondió, se quedo callado, me estremecí al notar que lo había vuelto a dañar. Apreté mi cara a su pecho y sollocé - Lo siento Edward, lo siento tanto, quisiera amarte, pero no puedo. Eres una persona muy especial para mí, no quiero perderte, pero eso puede pasar si te sigo haciendo daño, te alejaras de mí. Debes alejarte, soy una persona muy mala.

Sus frías manos recorrieron mi espalda, me recordaron que no era él y aproveche las lágrimas ya caídas, para hacerlas pasar por otro dolor. Pero en verdad estas caían si parar de mi cara, mojando su polera de multicolor.

-No es verdad, no me haz lastimado... solo... es que nunca me habías dicho que me querías, yo estaba feliz - Explico tranquilo - Yo no me alejaría de ti por ninguna razón. Te amo Bella, se que tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero nada se le puede hacer. Ni hasta nosotros somos perfectos, nadie lo es - Me beso la nuca - Menos tú, solo tienes decisiones difíciles, eso es todo. Se que esto - Toco mi pecho, donde se supone que estaba mi corazón - Le pertenece a otro. Todos lo saben.

Las últimas palabras las grave en mi mente, me las repetí una y otra vez, verificando que había escuchado bien "Todos lo saben" Si bien todos lo sabían, ¿Por que no me habían dicho algo sobre eso? ¿Por que Emmett no me ha bromeado sobre eso? Algo no andaba bien con esto. Mire a Edward confusa, él capto mi confusión.

-Yo les he dicho que no te hablaran por el asunto, por una simple y complicada situación... - Se acerco a mi oído - Tú aroma esta mezclado con el de él - Susurro. Toda la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, dando inicio a un incomodo sonrojo.

-Yo... Edward... no sabia que tú sabias... solo quería que me ame tal como yo lo amo - Apoye nuevamente mi cara en su pecho. No quería ver su expresión. Era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos, que me viniera a confesar eso, era un dolor compartido.

-Lo se, esa es la forma más especial de demostrárselo - Me contesto. No tenía atisbos de dolor.

No quería seguir con esto. Me acurruque en su pecho, lo abracé por la cintura y caí rendida ante el cansancio inesperado.

**_Aquí otro Cáp. ¿Ya sabrán cual son los síntomas de Bella? ¿Saben que le pasa?_**

**_Bueno, esto es lo mejor que he dado de mi, la conversación no sabia como pararla_**

**_En fin, dejen reviews por favor, los necesito._**

**_Chao, los quiero queridos lectores :)_**


	15. El embarazo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 15: El embarazo_**

_"Hoy podrían haber dos corazones latiendo emocionados por existir"_

Después de comer un rico desayuno – puros huevos y unas cuatas tostada – me dirigí al baño y me saque la ropa, me tenia que bañar si quería visitar a Emily. Abrí la llave y el agua tibia callo por mi cuerpo, asiendo efecto en mi, lo que más quería en esos momentos, relajarme. Pero la temperatura me recordaba a la de Jacob. Unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro… las detuve antes de salir de la bañera y secarme. Con la toalla envuelta, salí del baño y fui a buscar ropa a la pieza de Edward.

Me puse la polera más cercana que tenia a mi alcancé y uno vaqueros que me cubrían hasta un poco más aya de las piernas. Me mire en el espejo, no quería que Emily me viera con ojera, no por que quería verme mejor, solo... bien. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Y por lo que me dijo Edward, podía salir cuando yo quisiera a la hora que quiera. Era libre, de muchas formas.

Las nauseas no hicieron falta, por lo que entre en el baño, lo mas rápido que podía, abrí la tapa y devolví todo lo digerido. Mi cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas, la boca nuevamente me sabía a acidó. Empezaba a sospechar de los huevos, era lo único que había comido en todo el día. Le pediría a Edward que me comprara unos cuantos ingredientes y le pasaría la plata.

Termine de devolver todo y me lave los dientes, parecía que de ahora en adelante, esta iba a ser una carrera al baño, por lo menos trataría de dejar la puerta abierta para no ocupar tiempo de sobra. O por lo menos tomar una pastillas para mi problema, se las pediría a Carlisle, de seguro el sabría que seria lo mejor para mí.

Me solté el pelo, dejándolo que cayera a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, me mire una vez más en el espejo y salí a buscar a Edward. Me lo encontré en el sillón mirando la tele, serio. Cuando me vio entrar sonrió, no pude contenerme devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor Edward? – le pregunte en cuanto me senté a su lado, él paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Por supuesto mi amor ¿Qué quieres? – Me sonroje, aun me costaba acostumbrarme a que Edward me llamara de esa forma. Sus palabras eran tan halagadoras que me recordaban a Jacob, pero sus fríos brazos rodeando me traían a la realidad, él no era mi licántropo.

Sonreí, apoye mi cara en su pecho.

-Estaba pensando… Que, si podrías irme a comprar algo para comer después la hora de almuerzo. Creo que los huevos me cayeron mal – me frote la panza, creo que estaba engordando – y quisiera comer algo que no fuera pan y huevos – saque un poco de plata que ahorre para la universidad – Toma, esto será suficiente para lo que te pediré.

Edward aparto la mano con plata. Me quede confundida a tal punto, que llegué a enarcar una ceja involuntariamente. Su blanca sonrisa no desaparecía de su perfecto rostro.

-No tienes por que pagar Bella. Yo si, sabes que eres una más de la familia – Me iba quejar, cuando me detuvo – y no reclames, sabes que Esme se sentiría mal si no te tratamos como debe ser. Solo dame una lista de lo que quieres e iré a comprar.

Era imposible discutir con Edward, siempre salía ganando con sus excusas. No debería preocuparse tanto por mí, solo necesito un hogar en donde alojarme sin que Charlie lo supiera. Le deposite un beso en la mejilla y me levante lo más lento posible.

-¿Dónde esta Alice y Carlisle? Necesito hablar con ellos

-No será para pedirle que te valla a comprar… por que tampoco te recibirá la plata – Me dijo. No tenia la menor idea de que a Alice solo le podía pedir ropa, lo demás solo a él, a Carlisle le pediría el remedio para mi enfermedad.

Mire el reloj negro que colgaba de la pared, su forma circular era perfecta, mientras que sus amarillas manillas giraban en su interior. Todavía me quedaba tiempo de sobra.

-No es por eso – dije sin dejar de mirara el reloj – solo quiero preguntarle algo, para estar segura a la hora de partir a la Push – lo mire, sentí como me perdí en sus ojos dorado, pero no duro mucho, mi cabeza y cuerpo deseaban que fueran negros de pasión, como la noche.

Las piernas me flaquearon un poco, tenia que acostumbrarme a que Edward no se pareciera en nada a Jacob. El corazón me dio un brinco de felicidad al mencionar su nombre. Por lo menos había cambiado en eso. Solo faltaba que mi pecho no se sintiera tan vació, cuando mi cabeza se daba cuanta de que no lo volvería a ver, dejando que mi antigua maña, de cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho para no desarmarme, reapareciera.

-Esta en su habitación, espera a que Jasper termine de cazar – se me olvidaba, Jasper, el tenia que cazar más frecuente que nadie, por eso era el ultimo en llegar, solo por el simple hecho de que yo vivía con ellos.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dije antes de salir.

Subí las escaleras, lo más rápido que mis torpes pies podían ayudarme, luego me encontré frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alice, toque, pero no espere que me respondieran para poder ingresar.

Alice estaba mirando las prendas de ropa que tenía en la cama, luego me miro a mí, sonrió. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza…esta Alice.

-Ven Bella – me tomo de la muñeca y me coloco al lado de la cama – mi esto, he encontrado mucha ropa de tu talla para que puedas ocupar – miro lo que yo tenia puesto – no eso, es muy común.

-A mi me gusta – me mire – no le encuentro nada malo – fruncí el seño. Alice nunca dejaría de regañarme por mi ropa.

Tomo las cosas de la cama y me las paso.

-No vine para que me llenes de ropa, Alice. Quiero saber si Charlie tiene pensado pasarse por la reserva, solo eso – Si Alice me tiraba unas prendas más de ropa, a la montaña que ya tenia, de seguro me derrumbaría.

Los ojos dorados de Alice se perdieron en la nada, por lo menos me había escuchado esta vez. Luego, una sonrisa se expandió por sus labios de vampiro. Resé que esa sonrisa fuera por mi bien, y no solo una visión más de salir de compras por todo el día.

-Se quedara en casa todo el día, ahí un partido y ha invitado a los… - se cayo de golpe. Sabía lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Agradecía que se diera cuanta de sus palabras – Lo siento – se disculpo.

-No importa – mentí. Las lágrimas estaban a los bordes de mis ojos – Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo – deje la ropa en la cama de nuevo – luego me las llevo – antes de cerrar la puerta dije – hasta luego Alice.

Salí de la gran casa blanca y saque las llaves del bolsillo de mis cortos vaqueros, nuevamente el sol alumbraba Forks, pero Alice me dijo que no duraría por mucho tiempo. Sonreí, hoy lo vería a él y a mis queridos amigos de la Push.

Me acorde que tenia que pedirles los medicamentos a Carlisle, pero después tendría que ser, en estos momentos no me sentía tan para nada mal, la cabeza no me daba vueltas, tal vez seria por que no tenia el estomago lleno de pan y huevos.

Abrí la puerta de mi vieja camioneta Chevy, me adentre en ella, cerré la puerta, agarre firmemente las llaves y la conecte. El motor sonó cansado y partí rumbo a la Push, a medida que me acercaba más, las ansias se incrementaban en mi interior.

Copo a poco, las casas de la reserva pasaron frente a mi ojos, entre ellas la cada de el padre de Jacob, y luego me adentre un poco más en dirección a la casa de Emily. En cuanto la divise, vi que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Estacione mi dinosaurio y me baje. Un rico olor me llego, en ese preciso momento supe que Emily cocinaba y si ella cocinaba, era por que los chicos estaban de guardia por el bosque. Genial, nada mejor podía pasar. Llegué a la puerta abierta y la toque.

-¿Se puede pasar? – Sonreí al preguntar – por que si no se puede me iré en seguida – Bromeé. Un grito de alegría se escucho en la estancia. Luego apareció Emily con una gran sonrisa en las facciones.

-¡Bella! – Su voz mostraba satisfacción. Me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo - ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Por qué no me habías venido a ver? ¿Cómo es eso de que te enfermaste por algo grave? te veo perfecta – me ataco con preguntas y todo.

-Lo siento si no te he podido venir a ver, es solo que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente y es solo una excusa para Charlie sobre lo de la enfermedad – le explique. Me invito a sentarme en el sillón, y en el preciso momento en que nos sentamos, divise el vientre hinchado que tenia Emily

Era lo que muy pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de verlo, algo que era lindo y algo problemático a la vez. La viva imagen de una prueba de amor, tal como la que yo tuve con Jacob. Solo cuando Emily acaricio con ternura su panza, me asegure de que no me equivocaba.

-¡Felicitaciones! – Le mencioné emocionada – Ahora solo falta felicitar a papá – la sonrisa de Emily se desvaneció ¿Se por algo que dije? - ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo indebido?

-No Bella – Respondió – Es Sam. Lo que pasa es que el no quiere que nuestro bebé se convierta en un lobo – sonrió sin ganas – pero ese no es problema del que te tengas que preocupar… ¿Cómo haz estado?

Decidí seguirle el juego, no me gustaba que Emily no sonriera. Era mejor cambiar de tema, a uno que no le doliera.

-No muy bien… - Respondí con desgana - ¿Cómo esta Jacob? – Era lo único que en verdad me interesaba en la vida, sabes si el estaba feliz.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – Asentí – Bueno…él, ha estado muy distante últimamente, solo se transforma cuando Sam se lo ordena. Párese que Jessica lo dejo o algo por el estilo – Respondió, se acerco a mi oreja – Rsa chica no me cae bien, es muy creída. Creo que tú eres mejor para Jacob… No, no creo, se que eres mejor para Jacob – Se separo de mi y me sonrió. Me sonroje.

-Gracias ¿Todos saben la historia? – Emily asintió - ¿Me odian por eso?

-No, ellos saben más de la imprimación de Jacob, vieron en sus recuerdos y supieron al instante que mentías, pero él no les hizo caso – Eso me hizo sentir aliviada, por lo menos los chicos no me odiaban.

-Yo lo hice por que lo amo… Si te digo lo que paso ¿Lo guardarías en secreto? – Era lo que más necesitaba, que él no pesa lo que paso por mi mente en verdad. A mi lado Jacob, de ningún modo, seria feliz.

-Te lo prometo y juro.

-Cuando lo vi, ahí, parecía tan indefenso – Comencé – Que pensé que Edward podía matarlo en cualquier momento. El corazón se me paro, y supe que la única forma de parar la pelea, era hiendo donde Edward, por que si iba donde Jacob, lo más probable era que nos atacarían a los dos. Cuando bese a Edward, sentí como el pecho me dolía, fue una sensación nueva y dolorosa. Pero lo más difícil fue cuando tuve que decirle a Jacob esas cosas tan fea – las lágrimas empezaron a salir, me tape al cara con las manos – yo… lo lastime mucho Emily. Entiendo que no me quiera volver a ver.

Los brazos de mi amiga me envolvieron, pero el llanto no seso. Solo nos quedamos ahí, hasta que solo nos estábamos abrazando, me separe de ella y le agradecí.

-De nada Bella. Necesitabas desahogarte. – Me sonrió - ¿Quieres ayudarme a poner la mesa para los chicos? Creo que yo también necesito un poco de ayuda.

No levantamos y no pusimos a preparar la mesa. En cuanto terminamos se escucharon los pasos afuera de la casa. Mi corazón se paro por un momento. Luego, por la puerta entraron todo los lobos.

Primero fue Quil, el cual me abrazo y me dijo que mi olor estaba cambiado y algo mesclado con los Cullen. Me sonroje ¿Es que nunca me iban a dejar de molestar? Luego entro Sam, el cual se mantuvo distante como siempre. Paul, solo me sonrió y me dio un apretón de manos, que me dolió un poco. Leah ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. Seth me dio un gran abrazo de oso y me sonrió, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Jared me saludo con un simple abrazo y luego hizo una apuesta con Embry que venia detrás del. Y por ultimo, con una cara seria, venia Jacob, que al percatar que yo estaba allí, se quedo plantado en su lugar, para luego pasar al lado mío como si no existiera. Me dolió.

-¿Quieres un pastel Bella? – me ofreció Seth, lo cual me saco de mi mente. Lo tome y le agradecí. Luego me pare al lado de Jacob.

-Necesito hablar contigo - le susurre al oÍDdo - Ahora y afuera - en eso, salí de la casa de Sam y Emily.

Espere a que Jacob saliera, después de un rato lo hizo. Se paro en frente mío, pero a una distancia imprudente, como si estuviera frente a un vampiro. Su rostro traía puesta la mascara de amargo, algo que no me gustaba, el solo tenía que sonreír. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y me miro con los ojos amenazantes. Termine mi pastel, estaba delicioso, pero por alguna razón, no lo disfrute. Mire a Jacob, me dolía verlo de esa forma.

-Habla de una vez por todas - gruño, su voz era distante - no tengo todo el día y menos para ti Isabella - esa era la señal de que las cosas no iban bien.

-Jacob... - susurre - yo... lo siento en verdad, no quería lastimarte - me hacerse unos pasos a él - eres muy importante para mi... - no me dejo terminar.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para que dejes a ese chupasangre, lo se. ¿Me dejas irme? - ¿Como podía ser tan maldito? No me dejaba decirle que podía ser mi amigo por toda la vida, que lo felicito por estar con Jessica, que sea feliz.

Sabia que no le haría caso a mis palabras, que no me escucharía, necesitaba solo otra cosa para poder hacerlo entrar en razón. A pasos rápidos, lo suficiente para mí, me acerque peligrosamente a Jake y pase mis delicados brazos por su ancha cintura. Sin embargo no me lo devolvió como solía ser tan usual de él. Si era cierto que ya no me amaba, por lo menos que me devolviera el abrazo, no que me dejara como una tonta abrazando a una roca. Aguante las ganas de llorar, Jacob me trataba como su enemiga, como un vampiro. Sus manos, fuertes, me empujaron con tal fuerza ejercida, que mi cuerpo voló unos metros para luego caer al suelo, mi mano derecha raspo con algo filudo. Algo desorientada mire la sangre que brotaba de mi palma y luego a Jacob, quien me miraba sorprendido, después miraba sus manos y así sucesivamente.

Me levante del piso, las nauseas me abrumaron aun más, mi cabeza dio vueltas y desee haberle pedido esas pastillas a Carlisle.

-Bella...

No lo deje terminar, pues entre a la casa de Emily, me escabullí en su baño y devolví todo lo que fue, el pastelillo que me dio Seth. Ahora estaba segura que los huevos no tenían la culpa, tal vez era yo solamente, estaba de verdad enferma. Alguien me sujeto el pelo que me caí a cascadas por la espalda, no quise saber quien era, solo me concentraba en poder respirar, en seguir con vida. Algo exagerado de mi parte. En cuanto termine subí la vista y me encontré a Jacob que me miraba extremadamente arrepentido. No le tome atención y me fui a enjuagar en el lava manos. Terminé y salí del baño.

Afuera Emily me estaba esperando.

-Adiós Emily, me tengo que ir. No... Me siento muy bien - me lleve las manos a la frene para verificare si tenia fiebre. Nada. Tenia que pedirle urgente a Carlisle un remedio para esto.

Pase por al lado de Seth, que no dejaba de comer, pero paro cuando me vio dirigirme a la salida. Me tomo de la cintura y me paro. La sangre me subió a la cabeza, que me tocaran así me hacia sonrojar. Escuche un gruñido, pero no se de donde provino. El pequeño Seth - ya no tan pequeño, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado más - acerco su oído a mi vientre y se quedo así por un momento. Luego sonrió.

-¿Que pasa Seth? - Pregunto Quil - ¿es que acaso te gusta el vientre de Bella? - bromeo.

-No - negó el Quileute. Me miro - Bella ¿Puedo ir a la casa de los Cullen? - todos se quedaron en silencio.

**_Aquí otro capitulo, la inspiración no deja de llegarme. Por favor reviews, los necesito._**

**_Chao, los quiero_**


	16. La noticia

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 16: La noticia_**

_"Nunca te dejes llevar por lo que ves, que los ojos no le ven todo"_

Estaba sorprendida, pero no debería estarlo tanto, Seth siempre le han agradado los Cullen, por lo ninguno debería haberse quedado en silencio. Desde que Victoria nos ataco en la montaña que Seth era un gran amigo de Edward y la familia completa, no creo que me aria mal llevarlo, pero... ¿Por qué quería que lo llevara? Bueno, le preguntaría en el camino. Tendría tiempo de sobra, además, necesitaba esos remedios.

-Si tú quieres - Sonreí, Seth sería una buena compañía en el viaje de regreso a casa - Me encantaría - Agregue. El licántropo rio y se levanto de la mesa en la que comía, me tomo de la muñeca y me condujo afuera de la casa. Algo me estaba ocultado, parecía nervioso. Me soltó y entro en el auto.

Me quede estática cuando escuche como una ronca voz me llamaba, era la voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, la que una vez me amo. Jacob. Él nunca entendía cuando una pelea estaba terminada, que gano.

-¿Que quieres? - Pregunte, trate de que mi voz resultara fría, pero resulto más lastimera. Si no controlaba estas cosas terminaría mucho peor de lo que yo deseaba, en vedad, no deseaba quedar mal con él.

-Bella... Yo... - Saque mi mano de las suyas, sentí como el calor se esfumo. Un frio que no enfriaba me estremeció, si ya no tenía un sol personal, el frio se colaba hasta los huesos - ¿Me perdonas? No quise hacerlo, no fue...

Me apenaba mucho verlo así, mi corazón se partía en dos y mi alma quedaba despedazada. Solo quería que esto terminara, que Jacob fuera feliz y poder saber lo que escucho Seth dentro de mí, pero más que nada, llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Sobre todo para tomar esas tan deseadas pastillas.

-No lo sé.

En esos momentos, Quil, quien tenía un pesado de torta en una mano, salió a informarle algo a Jacob. Justo lo que menos quería escuchar en estos momentos. La sangre me subió a la cabeza, dando inicio a mis insoportables celos.

-Jacob. Jessica ha llamado para decirte que irá a tú casa. Le dije que no estabas allá, pero me respondió que te esperaría - Después entro con los demás chico, que ya habían empezado ha hacer bromas.

Jacob no se movió en ningún minuto, solo tenía sus ojos negros clavados en los míos. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, con unos temblores que note al apartar la mirada de la suya, llena de sentimientos. Algo lo estaba enfureciendo, pero más enojada estaba yo, no necesitaba saber de la súper vida amorosa, no quería saberlo. Apreté mis manos y un pinchudo dolor recorrió la lastimada. Gemí de dolor. Luego mire la sangrante herida de mi palma, no estaba tan bien como pensaba. Ahora necesitaba a Carlisle por otra cosa más.

-Anda - Le dije un poco desafiante - Que tú novia quiere verte. Por mi no te preocupes, que yo estoy bien - Mentí, los celos me segaban - No la hagas esperar que... - Los siguiente lo dije en un susurro - No sabe la suerte que tiene.

Las lágrimas estaban al borde de mis pupilas, decidí correr a mi camioneta, y eso fue lo que hice. Corrí como nunca antes, mis pies no tropezaron, pero en cuanto volví a abrir los ojos, estaba en la puerta de ella, mire para la pequeña cabaña... Jacob ya no estaba. Mi pecho ardió un vez más, al igual que lo haría por toda la vida. Me subí a la camioneta, pero el lacerante dolor de mi mano no me dejo tocar el manubrio.

-Es mejor que maneje yo - Me dijo Seth - se que no tengo edad suficiente, pero tampoco quiero morir en la carretera - Tenía razón, yo tampoco quería morir por un dolor de mano. Nos cambiamos de puesto y le pase las llaves. Esperaba que no nos detuvieran en el camino.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tengo algo mal? - No respondió, su mirada vagaba por el parabrisas, el cual estaba mojado por la reciente lluvia - Responde, por favor. ¿Acaso me moriré?

Ojala no fuera así, quería tener toda una vida por delante - la que sería infinita - aun que no fuera junto a Jacob. Por lo menos viajar a algunos lugares tales como Roma o Egipto. ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual me mareaba mucho últimamente? ¿Y si un remedio no serbia para que esto acabe? No, no podía pensar tan negativamente. Esto no era más que solo... en verdad no sabía que me pasaba.

-¿Qué?... No, eso no es - Me sentí aliviada - Pero tengo que hablar de algo con ellos. No es de vida o muerte, solo es algo que... tiene que ver contigo - No dijo más, habíamos llegado a la mansión de los Cullen. Mi nuevo hogar.

Nos bajamos, pero Seth se mostro muy atento conmigo. Hasta se ofreció en llevarme en sus fuertes brazos, obvio que me negué. Subimos los escalones y toque, sabía perfectamente que lo recibirían bien, Carlisle recibía a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda... o, solo quería hablar con él.

Edward nos abrió la puerta, no me saludo con un beso, lo que me extraño. Miro a Seth, luego a mí y lo invito a pasar, lo que él acepto con mucho gusto, algo me ocultaban todos. ¿Qué sería lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué no me decían algo?

-Con que ya te enteraste - Dijo Edward, pero no me estaba hablando, solo a Seth. El lobo asintió. - Ya se lo diremos, he tratado, pero no sé cómo empezar - Respondió a sus pensamientos - Creo que ya es hora. Iré a buscar a Carlisle.

Antes de que marchara, lo tome del brazo.

-No estoy pintada Edward ¿Que es lo que pasa? - Me acaricio la mejilla.

-Ya verás - Y dicho esas palabras, salió a velocidad de vampiro. Mire a Seth incrédula, luego me fui al sillón para sentarme, estaba cansadísima, no sabía por qué. Todavía era de día, ni siquiera había pasado la hora de almorzar, solo que la lluvia cubría el sol.

El sueño me venció, poco a poco cerré mis ojos, todo se volvió borroso, así quedándome dormida en el sillón. Tuve un sueño.

_El sol me alumbraba como nunca sobre Forks. Mi mirada vagaba por el agua que está en frente de mi, era de la playa la Push. Pero él no se encontraba, no estaba su piel cálida sobre la mía, ni sus ojos mirándome con amor._

_Pero creo que pensé muy rápido, lo vi acercándose, con algo pequeño entre sus brazos. Me sonrió, su risa radiante me alumbro. En cuanto estuvo al lado mío, vi lo que tenía entre sus brazos, era un bebé, una niña, tan chica en indefensa. Me miraba atentamente, sus ojos negros me dijeron de quien era, su cabellera negra se movía con el viento, al igual que la de su padre._

_Me la paso, cuando la tome entre mis brazos, la bebé rio. Me contagie con la risa tan bonita. Unas de sus manos se posos sobre la mía, era blanca como la nieve, era de la misma tonalidad que mi mano._

_Con los ojos como platos mire a Jacob, el cual me miraba apasionadamente. Luego a la bebé._

_-Mi bebé - Pronuncie apenas, nunca pensé que tendría en vivo retrato de Jacob en mis brazos. Era tan linda, como una bella rosa en un campo marchito._

_Jacob, se sentó a mi lado y me puso sobre su regazo. Nos abraso a las dos, esto era el paraíso, mi bello jardín del edén._

_-No, nuestro bebé - Me corrigió, más feliz no podía estar. Sus abrigadoras manos tomaron mi rostro, lo acerco al suyo y me planto un corto, pero suave beso en los labios, me acarició la cara, como si yo fuera algo que se rompería en cualquier momento, o derrumbarme con el solo soplar del viento._

_Con sus fuertes brazos se levanto, y con él, a mi con nuestra bebé. Se arrodillo a mi lado, tomo una de mis manos y saco de sus vaqueros una pequeña caja negra. La abrió, dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo._

_-Bella Swan ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

-Despierta Bella - Menciono una cantarina voz, Alice. - Vamos, no sé cómo es que puedes dormir tanto.

Me frote los ojos, luego los abrí y la luz de la estancia me segó por unos segundos. Aun cansada me levante del sillón, pero me di cuenta que en la sala solo estaban Carlisle, Alice, Edward y Seth. Me miraban atentamente, como si fuera a desmayarme por algo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. - ¿Por qué se comportan tan raro?

Todos se miraron. Alice tomo mi mano sangrante y me sentó en el sillón. Mire por la ventana, era de noche ¿Cuanto he dormido? En verdad, eso no importaba en lo más mínimo. Si no me contaban pronto, estallaría en frente de Seth, no me importaba que pensara que era muy impaciente, pero esto parecía que era de vida o muerte, no me agradaba.

-¿Te has preguntado por qué todas las mañanas te sientes mareada? - Me respondió Carlisle con una pregunta, eso no me agradaba, pero nada se le podía hacer. Negué lentamente - Asimila las cosas Bella, por algo pasan.

Pensé un poco, podía ser por una enfermedad, la cual no era grave o solo porque algo me cayó mal. Por eso necesitaba que me diera unos cuantos remedios. Era casi imposible no marearse.

-Pensé que estaba enferma... eso me recuerda ¿Me podrías dar algunos remedios para que se me pase?

-¡No! - Se opusieron todos a la vez. Me quede callada.

Carlisle se arreglo la voz, ya que también había medio gritado.

-No puedes Bella, no te hará bien, ni a él o ella tampoco - ¿A quien más se refería? que yo sepa, era la única enferma. Edward se sentó junto a mí, tomo una de mi manos entre las suyas de granito y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo - Empezó mirando mis manos - Cuando recién llegaste... o mejor dicho te rapte. Tú olor estaba mesclado con el de Jacob, todos se dieron cuenta, esa fue por una de las razones por la que supe lo que habías hecho - Me miro con sus ojos dorados - Luego, al pasar el tiempo, empezamos a escuchar otros latidos de un corazón, tan pequeños que se nos era difícil saber de dónde venían. Un día, cuando dormías sola y todos habían salido a alimentarse, escuche los latidos de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más fuertes. Los seguí hasta que me guiaron a ti, primero pensé que eran los tuyos, pero me deshice de esa idea, ya que los tuyos son las fuerte. Me acerque un poco más y... me di cuenta de que venían de tú vientre.

Mis manos involuntariamente se dirigieron a mi panza. Yo estaba... no podía ser posible... de Jacob. Eso explicaba mi sueño. No tenía la menor idea de si esto era bueno o... malo ¿Estaría soñando de nuevo? ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormida? Lo que si, no quería que me despierten, nada más bonito me podía pasar.

-¿Es verdad? ¿No estoy soñando? - Edward negó - estoy...

-Embarazada de Jacob Black - Concluyo Carlisle.

A pesar de que estaba embarazada de un licántropo, Alice, me abrazo y me felicito. Me pregunto si podía cuidarlo o cuidarla, no sabíamos si era niño o niña. Luego me mencionó que me pasaría ropa para embarazada y que teníamos que comprar ropa para cuando nazca. Solo la escuche entre risas, mientras tenía mi atención en Edward, estaba hablando con Carlisle sobre algo, y me echaban pequeñas miradas, luego llamaron a Seth, el cual termino asintiendo mientras desviaba su mirada de mí.

Alice no se le quitaba la sonrisa de los labios. Me dijo lo maravilloso que seria y las cosas que harían, no importaba que se convirtiera en un lobo, en cuanto pronuncio eso, yo me quede en mis pensamientos. No sabía si quería que mi bebé se convirtiera en un licántropo, peor aún, no sabía cómo decirle que su padre no está con nosotros.

Me levante en silencio, dejando a Alice hablando sola. Me acerque a Edward y lo saque de la sala. Si bien mi hijo no podía tener a su padre, tendría a un padrastro, un vampiro como padre. Estuvimos afuera y lo mire con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Te podría pedir un gran favor? entiendo si no quieres, pero necesito que aceptes, por favor.

-Pide lo que quieras ¿Que deseas? - Respondió seguro.

-¿Seria el padre de mi bebé? - Le dije directa, no quería hacer una gran historia, si de un modo u otro, se lo terminaría preguntando. Sus ojos se abriendo como platos, pero después me sonrió sin felicidad.

-Pero si ya tiene padre.

-Es diferente. Jacob no está conmigo. No me niegues, por favor - Suplique.

-De es estábamos hablando. Bella - Tomo mis manos - Seth te llevara a la casa de los Black... y no te niegues, por que se que lo harás, es lo mejor para ti. Y si eres feliz, yo también lo seré.

Me quede muda, no sabía dónde demonios estaba mi voz, no la encontraba. En esos momentos Seth salió de la sala y me tomo del obro para susurrarme al oído algo que no supe si fue verdad o no, estaba muy clavada en mis pensamientos.

-Te espero afuera Bella, pero como lobo, no te asustes. – Y salió a paso licántropo. Yo, aun sin poder halar, salí arrastrando los pies. Recordé ese sueño, en el cual Edward me perseguía para dañarme, ahora, en estos momentos, maldigo al sueño que fue tan diferente a la realidad, Edward jamás en la vida me dañaría, eso no era propio de él.

Me subí a Seth, que estaba convertido en un hermoso lobo. Y al poco rato estábamos dentro del bosque, me sujete fuerte por miedo a caerme y dañar a mi bebé. El pelaje del licántropo era muy suave, pero aun así prefería el de Jacob, que era más largo y menos suave. Los árboles se hicieron una mancha verde a mi alrededor... lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que estábamos frente la casa de los Black.

Me baje, mire a Seth y le dije que se fuera. Se adentro en el bosque y al momento siguiente no estaba. Suspire, tenía que ser valiente, me dirigí a la casa de Jacob, un poco indecisa, luego toque.

El que me abrió fue Jacob, quien tenía el pecho descubierto. Me miro sorprendido. Algo me dijo que mirara al interior de la casa, por lo que vi por arriba de su hombro. En el interior de la casa divisé lo que jamás en la vida, pensaría que vería, ahí, estaba Jessica, poniéndose la polera. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, el pecho de dolió y me cruce los brazos para no desarmarme. Lance una mirada acusadora a Jake, no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que pudo haberse producido en su casa, estaba más que claro lo que sucedió. Él no me ama, nunca lo hizo. Solo me tomo como una tonta enamorada.

-Bella, no es lo que parece - la misma palabra de siempre "no es lo que parece" y como siempre, si es lo que parece. No necesitaba explicaciones, todo estaba claro, como agua en un vaso.

-¿Que no es lo que parece? - respondí en tono sarcástico, negué con la cabeza - por lo que veo, si es lo que parece, no necesitas explicármelo Jacob. Es mejor así, quédate asiendo todo lo que quieras con Jessica, yo... no te molestare más. Ahora se, que mi presencia no es importante en tú vida "amorosa" - Use los dedos para marcar las comillas. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla derecha - Que solo fui una chica más, de todas. Que todos eso "Te amo" fueron una vil farsa, las cuales me creí, soy una tonta, me deje llevar por el amor que te tengo.

-¿Celosa? - Enarco una ceja, más imbécil no podía ser. Me dolía verlo con otra chica, pero saber que hicieron eso... no estaba permitido en mi mente, ni en mi apuñalado corazón. Eso fue llegar lejos, le plantee una cachetada, pero Jacob ni siquiera se le movió el rostro, solo deje una marca de sangre, proveniente de la herida de mi mano.

-Te amo ¿Cómo no voy a estar celosa?... eres la persona a la cual me entregue... simplemente... - No pude seguir hablando, las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Salí corriendo, pero antes de que me alejara un poco más, una fría mano me detuvo, cuando iba a ver quién era, recibí una cacheta que me hizo girar la cara a un costado.

-No lo vuelvas a tocar de esa forma - Me reclamo Jessica - No quiero que se te le acerque en un kilometro a la redonda - La lluvia empezó a caer y rápidamente me mojo por completo. La mire, estaba más que furiosa - Si lo vuelves a tocar, te la veras conmigo.

-Ya quiero ver como lo defiendes - Le seguí el juego - Pero no te preocupes, que no me gusta tocar basura.

-¡Cállate! - Me ordeno Jessica. Levanto su mano, para poder plantarme otra cachetada, pero una mano cobriza la detuvo.

-No la toques - Se escucho como un gruñido salió de su boca, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Pero solo eso alcance a ver, ya que el cansancio, el dolor y la lluvia me cansaron hasta poder desmayarme. Lo único que recuerdo es como unos cálidos brazos me alzaban en el aire y luego otras gotas, más grandes, cayeron sobre mi rostro.

**_Aquí otro cap. Ojala les haya gustado y por lo menos necesito un rewiev para el próximo cap._**

**_Los quiero, chao._**


	17. Vas a ser padre

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 17: Vas a ser padre_**

"Si tú amas a alguien, lo amaras tal cual como es"

No tenía la menor idea de que hora era, ni menos del día en el que estaba. Solo me recodaba bajo la lluvia, frente a Jacob y Jessica, cuando los encontré… haciendo eso. El pecho me dolió

No podía ser posible que me traiciono, que solo me tomo como una chica más de todas en el mundo, eso sí que fue un golpe bajo. Edward tenía que ser el padre de mi bebé, ya que su padre, ama a otra.

Me moví incomoda, un calor sofocante me cubría todo el cuerpo, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de esa razón. Jacob, me envolvía con sus grande y cálidos brazos, su semblante estaba mojado por lágrimas, no sabía a quién le pertenecían. Estaba sentado en el sillón, conmigo en su regazo ¿Por qué me ayudo? ¿Dónde estaba Jessica? ¿Por qué me alegraba un poco tenerlo tan cerca?

A pesar de que lo odiaba, iba a disfrutar ese momento, de dejar mi cara descansar un poco en su pecho y disfrutar de su calor único. Los latidos de su corazón eran acompasados, se movían al mismo ritmo que los míos. Pensar por un momento que su corazón y alma me pertenecían, me llegaban a ser la mujer más feliz del planeta, pero saber a la perfección de que me engañaba… era un muy bajo golpe.

El sonido del girar de unas ruedas me hizo levantar la cabeza y mirara por toda la estancia, me encontré con Billy.

-Hola – salude un poco tímida. Era incomodo que me encontrara en esa posición. Demasiado junta con su único hijo. Al que amaba profundamente. Sin embargo no me devolvió el saludo.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti - sabia que se refería a Jacob - pensó que morirías, que quedaría en un coma permanente, sé que es exagerado por su parte... pero no lo pude convencer. No paraba de gritar y de llorar, no te quería soltar Bella - mire su cara bañada en lagrimas, sabían ahora de quien era - solo me dejo curarte la mano, con suerte - mire mi mano, en verdad estaba curada, una tela la envolvía, cada parte y dedo.

-Yo... me debo ir - trate de zafarme de su acalorado abrazo de oso, pero me hizo imposible - ¿me ayudarías Billy?

-No - lo mire incrédula - tienes que hablar con él, no sabes las cosas que ha dicho mientras soñaba y tú también a dicho cosas de las cuales Charlie no se debería enterar - me sonroje notoriamente, que habría dicho mi boca e inconsciente esta noche.

-¿Que dije? - tal vez cosas indebidas o solo cosas sin importancia.

-Hablaste sobre un bebé y luego... sobre que estabas embarazada de Jacob - la sangre me subió al rostro, mis sueños me engañaban, ¿si él lo había escuchado? - Pero Jacob te pedía perdón a gritos, no sé por qué - en verdad, yo no quería recordar.

Pero a mi cerebro, nadie lo controlaba, y me llegaron las escenas de la noche anterior. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, y por más que intente, no pude deshacerla. Ahora que Billy sabía lo de mi bebé a Jacob, o de un modo u otro se enterarían, y prefería que fuera por mis razones y labios. No podía negarle la necesidad de un padre a mi bebé, ni a Jacob su hijo de sangre – o hija – también necesitaba un poco de felicidad para mí.

-Me tengo que ir. Charlie me invitó a ver un partido –me dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo las últimas palabras – cuida de mi hijo, Bella. Él no podría vivir sin ti… te ama, no tienes idea de cuánto.

En cuanto se fue, trate del salir del gran agarre de Jacob en mis caderas. Al quinto intento lo logre, pero no salí de la casa, solo me dirigía a la cocina, mi bebé y yo teníamos hambre. Me prepare un vaso de agua y unos huevos revueltos, la comida perfecta.

Me fui a el sillón, en donde descansaba mi lobo, y me senté en su regazo, lo quería disfrutar como nunca, aun que su corazón no fuera mío, sería imposible de creer lo que me dijo Billy.

Las lágrimas atrapadas en mi garganta, salieron sin control, no podía ni las quería detener, solo así se calmaría el dolor de mi alma destrozada. Me coloque en posición fetal, todo esto era la maldita realidad… no era una pesadilla.

Unas manos me rodearon nuevamente y luego un beso en mi cuello, provoco que mi corazón se acelerara a mil. Él no podía hacerme esto. Me aparte de él, sus carisias harían que sucumbiera a sus pies.

-Bella… - me miro suplicante, cerro sus manos en puños - Lo siento… no es lo que parece, yo no tocaría un cuerpo que no fuese el tuyo – me acerque y senté a su lado, tome una de sus cálidas manos, era lo que necesitaba, lo que mi cuerpo deseaba.

-¿Que fue lo que vi entonces? - le pregunte molesta - por que la vi poniéndose la polera y a ti en vaqueros - el tono de mi vos se fue perdiendo a medida que avanzaba la frase. Las manos me temblaban involuntariamente.

-Cuando volví a casa, Jessica me está esperando, ni traía puesta la polera. Por lo que le pedí que se la pusiera - agache mi cabeza, eso no sonaba evidente - se negó, me abalanzo sobre mí. Pero me la quite de encima, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, cuando vi que eras tú. Me odie por tener una chica en casa, una que nunca cumpliría mis expectativas, por que no es perfecta, ella no es ni será tú y mi corazón solo late por ti.

-Mientes

-Bella, yo no sería capaz de amar a nadie más que a ti. Haz invadido todo mi corazón, mi ser - me apretó contra su pecho... escuche su corazón desbocado - por algo te ame, eres mi vida. Te entiendo si no me quieres volver a ver, pero jamás, en la vida, piense que no te amo, eres mi todo.

-Te amo Jacob, y si, no quiero volver a verte - su corazón se detuvo - pero no puedo, por que el hecho de amarte tanto me lo impide, por lo menos debo verte, no sabes el infierno que tuve este último mes, saber el daño que te hice... solo porque te amo - solté sin penar. Me calle, no quería dar más información.

Subí mi rostro, y como si el destino hubiera planificado todo, nuestras bocas se rosaron. Mis manos, involuntariamente, se fueron a su corto cabello negro y lo atrajeron a mi boca, el sabor de sus labios eran deliciosos para la mía. Sus manos me quitaron la polera blanca que tenia puesta y luego me acarició con delicadeza mi cintura. Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello hasta mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía a una ferocidad increíble. Subí su cabeza y le plante otro beso en los labios... Cordura era lo que necesitaba, pero lo que no tenía. Unas de sus manos acaricio mi vientre, eso fue suficiente para devolverme un poco la conciencia de lo que pasaba

-Jacob... detente - la respiración me faltaba. El calor de su cuerpo se alejo, el frio invadió mi cuerpo sin polera. Jacob me tomo y me entibio entre sus brazos y pecho. Era verdad que aun me amaba, si no lo hiciera, no se hubiera detenido. No podía dejar que su calor me emborrachara, a pesar de que sea perfecto.

-Lo siento. Eres muy tentadora - me respondió con la voz entrecortada - ponte la polera... no creo que quiera que te haga mía de nuevo - se estaba levantando pero lo detuve. -¿Quiere que me quede?

-Por favor - se sentó - Jacob, tengo que contarte algo - toque mi plano vientre de, un poco más, de un mes - estoy embarazada. Vas a ser padre.

Sus ojos, negros como la más bella noche, me miraron con un brillo especial. Una sonrisa pequeña se extendió por sus labios, pero luego se hizo más grande, dando todo su esplendor. Me acaricio la cara, pasando por mis mejillas y luego mis labios. Yo igual acaricie su rostro, con amor, me lo grave en la mente.

-Te amo - dé dijo, aun que eso yo lo sabía, lo sabia gracias a lo que crecía dentro de mi - ahora sí que no te dejare que te alejes de mi lado, no de nuevo. Tú y él o ella - toco mi vientre - son lo único que me importa en la vida. No dejare que mis formas de ser feliz se escapen. - me sonroje notoriamente, aun no me acostumbraba a sus palabras de adoración.

-Yo te amo más - le bese - nunca lo dudes, siempre seré solo tuya.

-¿Tienes hambre? Porque yi si - acto seguido, su panza gruño. Nos reímos, hace tiempo que no reía con tanta facilidad.

Nos levantamos del sillón y nos encaminamos a la cocina, pero Jacob me dijo que cocinaría algo que me dejaría con ganas de más, por lo que solo pude dejar los servicios sobre la mesa y luego lo abrase por la espalda, aspire su olor a menta, un olor único y delicioso. Me acorde que el mío estaba mesclado con el suyo, y me sonroje por los recuerdos. La comida, como él dijo, me dejo con ganas de más pero bien sabía que era por "nuestro" - que bien se sentía decirle así - bebé.

-¿Le dirás a Charlie? - me pregunto un poco interesado. Tenía razón, tenía que decírselo a Charlie, aun que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza, tenía que aceptarme con bebé y todo. Pero por mientras no se lo diría, no mientras no pase el plazo que le dimos.

-Se lo diré, pero cuando la mentira de la peligrosa enfermedad, pase - le recordé.

-Ha!... si, supe de eso. - suspiro - Bella, tengo que confesarte algo - hay no - No es nada malo, pero... No pude hacer lo que tú me dijiste que hiciera, yo... no podía dejar de verte. En las noches, cuando dormías junto al chupasangre, yo te miraba por su ventana todas las noches. Era un infierno no poder verte, con dormir era suficiente, por lo menos para mí... saber que estabas bien, me mantenía tranquilo.

-¡Ho!... Jacob, lo siento tanto - me levante y me senté en su regazó. Tome su cara en mis manos - nunca debí decirte eso, pero tú vida es más importante que todo lo que conozco.

-No creas eso, yo daría la mía por la tuya - acarició mi vientre - y por nuestro bebé - enarco una ceja - ¿Como le pondrás?

-Mmm... No pensé en eso. Si fuera mujer, no sabría como ponerle. Pero si fuera hombre... le pondría Jacob - me sonroje. Jacob abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Jacob?

-Si, tal como su padre. Un lindo nombre para alguien tan bello. Sera nuestro Jacob Edward Black - pensé que se enojaría por la razón de poner el nombre de Edward, pero su sonrisa me decía todo lo contrario. - Ojala se parezca a ti.

Tomo mi cara y poso sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, se movió suavemente sobre ellos. La pasión y deseo no tardo en llegar. Me encontraba sacándole la polera negra que llevaba puesta, mientras el unía nuestros cuerpo, era simplemente delicioso tenerlo tan cerca de mi cuerpo, pero necesitaba más que simples besos. Me deleite con sus anchos hombros. Por un momento se me olvido que no era novata en esto, pero a su lado, todo parecía como la primera vez. Sus manos, ansiosas por explorarme, me sacaron nuevamente la polera blanca.

-Déjame amarte...por favor, eres todo lo que puedo pedir - pronuncio mi lobo.

**_Jacob _****pov**

Tome su frágil cuerpo y la dirigí a mi cama. Esperaba que esto no le hiciera daño a nuestro bebé... no lo podía creer, seria padre. Esperaba que se pareciera a Bella y no a mí, como piensa ella. Ahora mi razón de existencia tenía dos vidas por cuidar, una más fuerte que la otra. La recosté delicadamente en la cama, sus manos temblorosas intentaron desabrochar mis vaqueros, la ayude... quedando solamente en bóxers. El calor corporal de ambos aumento notoriamente.

El repiqueteo del teléfono nos separo de un brinco. Me separe de ella y me volvi a poner los vaqueros.

-Vuelvo pronto - le di un corto beso y la tape con las mantas.

Llegue a la cocina lo más rápido posible, tome el teléfono, que no paraba de sonar, y me lo lleve a la oreja.

-Diga - se escucho una respiración - ¿Quien habla?,

-Jacob - dijo la voz del chupasangre al otro lado del teléfono. Otra vez interrumpiendo un hermoso momento, impidiéndome amar a Bella - Rápido, tienen que venir - el tono de su voz era preocupado - Alice a tenido una visión - esas palabras me lo dijeron todo, algo no andaba bien...

**_Solo quiero que me dejen reviews, por favor_**

**_Los quiero, Chao._**


	18. Problema de embarazo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 18: Problemas de embarazo_**

_"Sé que te amo, pero nada puedo hacer si te vas de mi lado"_

-Ok. Edward - me sorprendí de no decirle chupasangre o sanguijuela - estaremos haya en una media hora. No le diré nada a Bella si tu quieres, pero ¿Que le digo?

-Solo que Alice está preocupada por ella, ya que ha estado afuera todo el día... pero en verdad nosotros sabemos que está pasando - la sangre me subió a la cabeza en un sonrojo, parece que la médium nos había visto juntos, no se debería meter en nuestras vidas. Pero... ¿no que esa vampiro no podía vernos el futuro?

-¿Cómo es que "Esa" puede vernos el futuro? Pensé que no podía, por lo menos eso me dijo ¿Hez que me están tomando el pelo? Porque no es divertido - reclame, odiaba que me tomaran el pelo. Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, eso era incomodo. De pronto una rabia me entro, me acorde de algo, ese vampiro ha lastimado a mi Bella - oye tú... - me detuvo.

-Tienes razón - ¿Acaso me leyó los pensamientos? - Alice, no sé cómo pudo verte. Si antes no te podía ver, no sé como ahora. Le tengo que comentar a Carlisle, esto le interesara... Bien pensado perro. Creo - con que era eso ¿Perro? Le iba a reclamar pero escuche el pito de colgado.

Entre en la habitación, donde Bella descansaba con sus pequeñas manos en su vientre, el cual estaba más grande... ¿Estaba más grande? Me acerqué a la cama y contemple su vientre expuesto, tenía el tamaño de un embarazo de tres meses. Esto era un problema, se supone que eso debería ser un crecimiento normal, esto era un serio problema. Si seguía creciendo de esa forma, en poco tiempo tendríamos a nuestro bebé en brazos, pero algo le podía pasar en el proceso. ¿Cómo es que Bella estaba tan cansada como para quedarse dormida de nuevo? No entendía nada. Solo le puse su polera, la tome en brazos y corrí en dirección a la mansión chupasangre.

Las manos me temblaban, no por la rabia, si no porque estaba nervioso. El crecimiento era muy acelerado y el doctor colmillos solo podía ver esto, tenía que romper el tratado, pero bien sabía que no habría lucha, tampoco la necesitaba una pelea entre especies, solo a el amor de mi vida, sana y salva en mis brazos.

Tenía que aumentar el paso, pero al hacerlo, Bella se despertó y puso una mueca de dolor. Me preocupe, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Te pasa algo amor mío? - le pregunte. Ella, aun somnolienta, bostezo, me miro y sonrió. Para luego darme un casto beso en los labios. Suspire, esta mujer cada vez me enamoraba más, solo faltaba que me volviera loco de amor. La amo mucho para ser sinceros, Bella era muy linda, su cuerpo era tentador y su forma de ser especial. Aun no puedo creer que ella me corresponda y que tendremos una familia dentro de poco.

-No sé. Cuando te fuiste, me sentí cansada de golpe y luego me dolió mucho mi vientre. Después de eso, no recuerdo más - dirigió su mano a su abultado vientre y luego se miro sorprendida lo mucho que había crecido. Me miro preocupada - Jacob, mi vientre no estaba de esa forma antes - dijo con un deje de preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Lo sé, por eso te llevo a la casa de los chupasangres. Me preocupe mucho por tú seguridad - en cierta forma era verdad. Pero la razón principal era que algo no andaba bien.

-No te tienes por qué preocupar por mí, sino que por nuestro bebé, él ahora es nuestro mundo - dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Luego, la saco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con el ceño fruncido empezó a masajearse el vientre mientras su cara expresaba todo el dolor que pasaba en ese momento. Me preocupe, la moví en mis brazos y le salió un desgarrador grito de dolor por la garganta. Me quede estático.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? - le pregunte. Pero en ese mismo momento, colapso en mis brazos, inconsciente. El miedo me inundo, no sabía qué hacer. Lleno de terror y dolor. Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a casa de los Cullen. Donde me esperaba, bajo el marco de la puerta, Doctor colmillos, con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver a Bella - rápido, no sé lo que paso, solo se desplomo - dije entre lágrimas.

La entramos y en el momento que la dejamos en el sillón, Bella entre abrió los ojos. Me miro, al ver mi cara de espanto se puso triste y lo que menos quería era que Bella sufriera. Sonreí, pero una traicionera lágrima recorrió mi rostro hasta caer en la alfombra, Bella me acaricio la mejilla.

-Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes - Apenas podía abrir los ojos, su respiración era lenta y su mano en mi mejilla, apenas aplicaba fuerza. La estaba perdiendo - Carlisle, no sé qué paso, pero mi panza ya parece lo suficiente grande como para que puedas ver el sexo de mi bebé - El doctor colmillos asintió y me miro.

-Jacob, necesito que la subas al segundo piso, ahí tengo lo necesario para verla. Sígueme - toma a Bella en mis brazos y le seguí. No podía perder a mi pequeña e indefensa Bella, no ahora, no después de todo. Entramos en una habitación llena de libros, un escritorio con más libros y cuadros de pintura. La deje en el lugar que... Carlisle me indico. Bella le dijo que se acercara y le susurro algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar - Jacob. Bella me ha dicho que quiere que salgas, no le gusta verte de esa forma - bajo un poco el tono de vos - Y esto te lo digo yo: Bella se pone peor al verte en ese estado, no te pido que estés feliz, pero te suplico que por lo menos ocultes tú tristeza.

Salí de la sala y me fui a la sala de estar, donde estaban todos los chupasangres, desde la Barbie, hasta Edward. A ese último le mande una mirada asesina, lo seguía odiando por haberle pegado a Bella. Gruño, se que escucha todo lo que pienso y quiero que sufra. Pero no debo hacerles a los demás lo que me pasa a mí, su cara ya me decía que sufría. Salí de esa habitación, de un silencio de muerte. Y me fui a otra sala, donde había una tele y un sillón. Me senté.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no la podía perder. ¡Mierda! La amo más que a mi vida, ¿Por qué no se puede quedar conmigo a mi lado? A si, porqué la puta de vida me odia, yo no he hecho algo para que me pasen estas cosas. Pero podía hacerle una propuesta, decirle que podía tener hijos con alguien que fuera normal, alguien como...Mike, si, el aceptaría eso. Con tal de no perderla, yo haría todo por ella. Si, le diría que podía tener hijos con otra persona, o hasta la dejaría acostarse con ese chupasangre para que este feliz, a pesar de que con él no puede tener bebés.

Una mano fría me toco el hombro, gire la cabeza y me encontré con el ex novio vampiro de mi Bella. Tenía el ceño fruncido, era muy seguro que escucho todo lo que pensaba. Como es que no podía alejarse de mi cabeza.

-Jacob. ¿Estás seguro de que le pedirás eso a Bella? - Me pregunto indiferente, pero yo bien sabía que estaba interesado.

-Sí. Sobre todo si gracias a eso no muere. La amo, quiero lo mejor para ella, la quiero viva. Si el bebé no puede nacer, para mí está bien, solo quiero tenerla conmigo. Pero también quiero tener a nuestro bebé, no sé qué hacer - y dicho esto, me tape la cara, dejando que las malditas lágrimas corrieran por mis palmas.

-Se que la amas... - se quedo callado por un rato - Carlisle, te espere arriba. Quiere hablar contigo. Sobre lo de Bella, creo que te espera una sorpresa - y se fue, parece que estaba apurado, porque salió de la casa.

Me levante del sillón. Acto seguido, subí las escaleras a mi paso licántropo, ósea, lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba urgente noticias de Bella. En la entrada me esperaba Carlisle, pero su cara seria no me indicaba buenas noticias.

-¿Como estas Bella? - mi voz me delataba, era un tono como demacrado y deprimido y no creo que mi cara estuviera mejor, porque el doctor colmillos me palmeo el hombro, en forma de consuelo.

-Jacob, tenemos que hablar... - miro para todos lados - ven - lo perseguí por los pasillos hasta que entramos en una sala que era bien bonita, pero solo tenía unas sillas y un gran mesa. Me senté - Jacob, creo que esto es muy serio. Bella, está embarazada de dos bebés - eso no podía ser, no era uno, si no dos, me costaría mucho más hacer que Bella los dejara - Todo esto paso porque estuvo con nosotros un mes entero, lo que activo los genes licántropos de los bebés, provocando que crezcan aceleradamente. No sé que mas pueda pasar, pero tienen la fuerza de un licántropo, sobretodo el hombre...

-Espere ¿El hombre? Eso quiere decir que...

-Sí, Bella espera a una mujer y a un hombre - su mirada se dirigió a la ventana - Si hubieras visto lo feliz que estaba. El problema es que los bebés son muy inquietos, se mueven mucho en su vientre, por lo que le causaran mareos y dolores. Bella no tiene mucho espacio para los dos, y eso es un peligro... ella, puede morir - esas eran las palabras que no quería escuchar, que perdería a mi Bella. No podía - y hasta ahí, no tengo mucha información, lo siento, no debimos tener a Bella cerca de nosotros - su cara se contrajo un poco. Se levanto de la silla - Bella quiere hablar contigo.

-No es su culpa - en verdad no lo era. No quería culpar, aun que sea a un enemigo mortal, de cosas que no sabían ni intentaron experimentar - Gracias, por todo.

Me dirigí a la pieza donde Bella esta acostada en una cama, acariciándose el vientre. Su felicidad era la mía, pero en ese momento, mi dolor no me permitía sonreír. Me senté a su lado, ella tomo mi mano y la puso en su vientre abultado, donde se sintió los movimientos de los bebés.

-¿Carlisle te lo conto? - me pregunto feliz.

-Sí, pero Bella, es peligroso, lo sabes - deje que mi cabeza se recostara en su hombro - No podemos tenerlos, tú vida está en peligro, debes... - no me dejo terminar.

-Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra. Yo no los dejare, nunca, jamás, estos hijos son nuestros y nada lo cambiara - me levanto la cara. No quería mirarla a los ojos, me devastaba verla de esa forma - Abre los ojos, Jacob - pero si me lo pedía, nada podía hacer - Yo los amo, a todos, sobre todo a ti, pero igual a mis bebés, nuestros bebés.

-No quiero perderte - le reclame con lágrimas recorriéndome las mejillas.

-Y no lo harás, ya veras, todo saldrá a la perfección. Pero si eso no sucede, quiero que los cuides, con tú vida - me beso, no pude contenerme, y le devolví el beso, sus labios adictivos, querían hacerme olvidar de todo. Algo imposible. Me separe de ella y sollocé en su pecho, todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que la perderé. Estuve muchas horas en esa posición, hasta que sentí que su mano no acariciaba más mi cabeza. Alce la cara y la vi dormir.

No podía ser posible que ya no podría ver su cara nunca más en la vida, después de esto, no podía perderla por unos bebés, podríamos tener hijos cuando no haya vampiros, y si sus hormonas de madre quieren un bebé pronto, le pediría a Mike, pero más me cabe en la cabeza que se acueste con Edward, por lo menos, eso era mejor que nada, hasta la dejaría que se convirtiera... no, eso no. Pero la dejaría ser feliz con el chupasangre que ama, con tal de que viva.

El pecho me dolió, convérsela era trabajo de Edward, era más seguro que él se lo pidiera, podría que lo escuchara mejor que a mí.

El dolor era tan grande, que salí de la casa a un paso rápido, todo el cuerpo me dolía. Hasta que llegue aun prado, lejos de la casa de los vampiros. Me arrodille en el suelo. Tenías ganas de arrancarme la cara, era un maldito por embarazarla, esto no me podía estar pasando. Grite de dolor. Mis manos en mi cara, me arañaban, mientras mi lágrimas incontrolables, caían con prisa, hasta el suelo, donde se fundían con la tierra. Todo lo que hacía era dolor, absolutamente todo.

En primera: No debí haber luchado por su corazón. En segunda: No debí haberla embarazado de dos bebés. Y en tercera: Jamás tuve que dejarla de esa forma. Mi vida era un asco y me odio por arrebatarle la vida al amor de mi vida.

Escuche como alguien se acercaba a mí. El olor desagradable me indico quien era.

**_Aquí otro cap, lo siento si me demore mucho, pero no sabia que escribir y ahora tengo hasta mucho tiempo más._**


	19. Edward, convéncela

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 19: Edward, convéncela_**

La mano fría de el ex novio vampiro de mi Bella, se poso en mi hombro, desorientado por tanto dolor, subí la mirada. Iba a decirle que tenía que convencer a Bella que tener a esos bebés no era seguro, que le estaba quitando la maravillosa vida que podría tener, sin tan solo se dispusiera a dejarlos y poder tener otros que no sean mío y poder estar con su anticuado amor.

-Está decidido, quiero que le pidas que deje a esos bebé - dije levantándome de el suelo y limpiándome las traicioneras lágrimas, no me gustaba que me vieran indefenso - Quiero que tú se lo pidas, ella te escuchara más a ti.

-¿Por qué no la anestesian y listo? - pregunto Edward un poco confuso de que yo tomara en serio mi decisión.

-No me atrevería a hacer algo que a ella no le gusta. ¿Te acuerdas de la imprimación? No me deja hacer nada que ella quiera, pero me matara si la pierdo - dije con un dije de tristeza. El semblante de Edward se mostro interesado por una fracción de segundo. Pero luego desecho la idea.

-No creo que a ella le guste - Repuso serio - Yo la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no ganaremos en esto.

-Pero debemos intentarlo por lo menos - sonó como una súplica. Nunca pensé que yo, Jacob Black, le estaría suplicando a mi ultra enemigo mortal que se acostara con mi imprimación. Pero tenía que tomar ultras medidas para tenerla con vida.

-Tratare, pero no creo que me escuche, no sabes como la conozco y las hormonas de madre no ayudan para esto - me indico. Genial, las venditas hormonas de madre atacaban a Bella, y como dijo el vampiro, eso no ayudaba a las cosas, solo le daba más ganas de ser mamá. Maldito embarazo.

-Tendré en mente eso - El vampiro se rio, se me olvido por un momento que podía leer mi mente y que se daría cuenta de lo que le dije. Lo que le dije fue como un chiste, pero no pude reírme por el dolor que abarcaba mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza - Vamos, mientras más rápido mejor

Corrimos a nuestro paso normal, debo admitir que era bastante rápido, por que casi le pierdo el rastro, de no ser por olfato de lobo. Jamás lo hubiera encontrado. El correr no mejoro todo, pero me relajo un rato, hasta que me canse, aun que es imposible que un lobo se canse en tan poco tiempo, eso debe de decirme que algo no andaba bien conmigo, tal vez se me zafó un tornillo. Por eso nada me salía bien. El pecho se me comprimió. Debo dejar de ser un masoquista.

Al poco tiempo llegamos, en la casa vampiro solo estaba Bella mirando la tele, los demás habían ido a cazar. Por lo que me dijo Edward. Y yo me fui a otra sala, esperando que la conversación que se plantaría entre mi Bella y el vampiro, fuera todo un éxito.

Edward pov

No me podía creer que el chucho me estuviera pidiendo que yo lo hiciera con Bella, sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero tenía que descartar esa idea antes de que me haga una ilusión, conocía lo bastante a Bella como para saber que ella quería en verdad tener a sus bebés. No deje que Jacob viera lo interesado que me ponía al saber que pensaba eso.

-Tendré en mente eso - dijo, yo no pude evitar reírme. Al chucho se le había olvidado que podía leer sus pensamientos y que sabría en un modo u otro que tendría en mente las hormonas de una madre. El simplemente no rio, todo eso le dolía mucho. Por lo que me calle de golpe - Vamos, mientras más rápido mejor

Corrimos a mi casa, el cucho varias veces se quedo atrás, y quería agradecerle cuando acepto que era más lento que yo. Pero no pude sonreír, sus pensamientos me abrumaban, solo los tenía en Bella y sus bebés. Él esperaba que no nacieran, algo cruel, pero que tenía derecho a pensar, le estaban quitando a su razón de existir. Además, no podía ser la única vez que Bella se embarazara. Solo tenían que esperar a que todos los vampiros de la zona, incluyéndome, desaparecieran, para que a Bella no le afectara el crecimiento del bebé. Pero el problema era doble, son dos bebés, tendríamos que asesinas dos vidas y eso si que ya era mucho.

Jacob se fue a otra habitación cuando le dije que todos salieron de caza, porque Bella se quedaría todo este tiempo con nosotros, por lo menos hasta que el plazo que le dimos a Charlie termine.

Bella estaba viendo televisión. Solo entre y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, a pesar de que no la necesitaba, pero eso me relajaba un poco los nervios de vampiro. Ella me miro y sonrió, para luego seguir viendo la TV, me senté a su lado y me di cuenta que estaba que ardía, tal vez tenia la misma temperatura que Jacob, eso debería ser por los bebés, la estaban dañando.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo - dije mientras apagaba la tele y tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías por dos razones. Una, para que me mirara. Dos, porque quería enfriarla un poco.

-Vamos, habla, no te quedes con las palabras en la boca - Repuso con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, se le noto tan... maternal. Las hormonas ya hacían efecto.

-¿Sabes? Creo que a Jacob ya se le zafaron los tornillos - dije, tratando de salirme del tema y decirle al chucho que no puedo pedírselo. Menos cuando me sonreía de esa forma, que si mi corazón estuviera latiendo, lo detendría.

-Sé que eso no es lo que me quieres decir. Así que solo escúpelo - su sonrisa me tenía tan atrapado que me tomo unos segundo asimilas sus palabras.

-Bueno... vengo a decirte que dejes a esos bebés Bella, no te hacen bien - dije y su rostro de contrajo de dolor. Igual seguí - Podrías remplazarlo, tener hijos de alguien más, o por lo menos acostarte con alguien a quien ames mucho, además de él claro - cuando vi su desconcierto, me arrepentí de lo que dije - lo siento... - me interrumpió.

-Él te dijo que me digieras todo esto ¿No?

-Ya te lo dije se le zafó un tornillo - apreté su mano y ella rio, me alegraba de que riera por mi - si, el me lo dijo.

-No creo que entienda lo que le dije - acaricio su vientre, que ya estaba más hinchado - No puedo tener bebés de un desconocido ni acostarme con alguien a quien amo, el no sabe que solo lo quiero a... - se quedo callada, estaba pensado en algo - No era con cualquiera con quien quería que me acostara ¿No cierto?... - no conteste - Valla, si que está desesperado.

-¿Sabes? No hagas caso a lo que dije, es todo una locura. Yo... es mejor que me valla - me iba a levantar pero su manita me lo impidió.

-Si no puedo tener hijos contigo ¿Con quien pensó que podía tener bebés? - me sorprendió su pregunta. Un atisbo de esperanza se asomo por mis ojos de vampiro.

-Con Mike - Le mencionó y abrió los ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa. Luego miro su hinchado vientre.

-Yo lo amo. Nada es mejor que tener unos hijos de él, soñé con los dos la última vez que me dormí, eran tan lindo - se le iluminaron los ojos - ellos corrían en la playa mientras que Jacob y yo nos adentrábamos más en al agua, los dos tan lindos como su padre. ¿Cómo es que nadie me entiende? Yo quiero que mis bebés tengan sus ojos negros o su pelo azabache, que den felicidad y calor a todo el mundo con solo una sonrisa. Quiero a mis bebés y los protegeré hasta el fin del mundo - lo que me dijo, fue con tal tono de amor, que me enternecí por un momento, pero no lo mostré. Esas cosas que estaban en su interior la estaban matando.

-Pero, Bella, puedes morir, no ves como nos haces daño. Como el sufre. Como yo sufro.

-¿Él sufre? - dijo con el semblante contraído de dolor. Ahora sí que me arrepentí de lo que había dicho. Me dolió que se preocupara de esa forma por él.

-¡No! - me apresure a decir - No es lo que yo quiero decir... - Pero no pude decir más, porque se puso a llorar en mi pecho. Me odie por hacerla sufrir. Ella estaba así porque lastimaba a Jacob, yo no puede hacer más que acariciarle su pequeña cabeza.

-Lo siento. - Explico entre sollozos - Soy un monstruo, lo lastimo a él, a ti, mi padre que piensa que estoy enferma y a mi madre que debe estar preocupada. Lo siento tanto, pero amo a mis bebés y no quiero dañarlos. Entiende que solo quiero tener bebés de la persona que amo y ese es Jacob, además no les puedo dañar, no a mis bebés.

-Ya Bella, lo siento, no debí decirte que él... - me calle, estuve a punto de cometer otro error - lo siento.

-Tú no debes disculparte, yo soy el monstruo - no para de llorar - lo siento, te mache la camisa - dijo mirando mi camisa mojada.

-No importa, Alice nunca nos deja ponernos dos veces las mismas prendad, así que no te preocupes - le acaricie la espalda y poco a poco Bella se quedo dormida en mi brazos, me encantaba verla relajada, pero tenía que decirle a Jacob que todo fue un fracaso.

La acomode como pude, sin despertarla y abrí la puerta, me fui a la otra habitación, donde Jacob tenía el rostro entre sus manos. No se movía, aun con mi presencia a su lado. Escucho todo, su mente me lo decía, por lo que solo hacían falta un par de palabras.

-Hice todo lo que pude, lo siento - Salí de mi casa, no quería sufrir más, y estar en ese lugar no mejoraba las cosa. Me fui a un árbol, donde estuve minutos enteros sentado. Hasta que me baje y vi por la ventana donde Bella estaba despierta. Jacob a su lado, tomados de la mano. Luego Bella beso a Jacob, y este le dio una sonrisa sin felicidad. No la podía perder, la amo.

Escuche la voz de Carlisle, luego su mano posándose en mi hombro, lo mire con dolor. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se escucho el ruido de unos huesos romperse. Después un desgarrador grito de dolor. Me tense, el grito provenía del interior de la casa

Jacob pov

¡Rayos! El vampiro no pudo convérsela, escuche todo lo que hablaron y sin embargo ella no decirte. Esto sí que me mata, la perderé y estoy como todo un tonto esperando a que pase. Edward tiene razón, ella jamás lo aceptara. Quiere más que a nada tener a esos bebés, que le quitan la vida.

Me senté a su lado y apoye su cabeza en un costado del sillón, mientras que su espalda estaba recostada en mi regazo. La contemple por minutos entero, no me quería alejar de ella, no cuando la podía perder. Tenía que disfrutar de cada segundo que me quedaba a su lado. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, que nuestros hijos no la lastimen.

Poco a poco, Bella abrió los ojos y me miro con arrepentimiento. Y luego me abrazo.

-Ho... Jake, lo siento tanto, no es mi intensión hacerte sufrir, pero no quiero perder a mis bebés. Sé que todo saldrá bien - sus palabras no me relajaban, a pesar de que su voz era más que segura. Me aguante para que no me viera llorar y empeorar su estado emocional.

-Ya, no importa - la abrase más contra mí, quería sentirla entera - Todo pasara, creo - trataba de hacerme la idea de que ella sobreviviría a esto.

Se salió de mis brazos y me miro con amor. Acaricio mis mejillas y luego me beso, le correspondí. A pesar de que me hacia la idea de que todo pasara, no podía quitarme de la cabeza de que la perdería. Cuando nos separamos, le sonreí sin felicidad, por suerte no lo noto.

Un chasquido de huesos romperse me distrajo de su linda cara. Y luego el grito de dolor que salió de la boca de Bella, me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza de miedo. No, esto no podía estar pasándome.

**_Que le patresio ¿Muy tragico?_**


	20. Yo también los quiero

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 20: Yo también los quiero_**

_"Para mí la verdad, es decir que quiero hacer mi vida a tú lado"_

No podía ser, Bella estaba sufriendo. Todo por mi culpa. No sé qué hacer. Maldita sea mi vida, la estoy lastimando, por haberla embarazado, me detesto más que a nadie en el mundo, soy un monstruo terrible. Los pequeños bebés ya le están rompiendo los huesos y ahora ella yace adolorida en mis brazos, aun tiene los ojos abiertos y me mira mientras no se para de sobar la panza. Estoy desesperando, no que se hacer, no soy doctor...

Antes de que me preocupe más, doctor colmillos entro con Edward a sus espaldas. los dos me miran preocupados. Bella sonríe al ver a Edward. Lo que me da un poco de celos, pero no es momentos para dejar que esas cosas me molesten, todo lo que me importa es ella.

-Jacob, muchacho súbela ya - tome a Bella en mis brazos y la subí. Me quede al lado de ella, tomando su mano mientras Carlisle pasaba una maquina por su costillas. Yo estaba más que preocupado por los resultados que podría dar. Después de unos minutos el doctor saco la maquina con una cara de "Las cosas empeoran"

-Le han roto dos costillas. Tienes que tener cuidado, las cosas empeoran - me lo temía - los bebés ocupan mucho espacio.

-¿Pero están bien? - pregunto Bella con preocupación, mientras se frotaba la panza. Se notaba tan maternal, que me dio ganas de ser el mejor padre por un rato. Pero las hormonas me querían engañar, así que no les hice caso.

-Si ellos están bien, cresen muy rápido. Pero Bella - remarco Carlisle - tienes que tener cuidado. Tú salud es lo más importante para todo... - no pudo seguir, porque en ese momento entro la Barbie... ¿Preocupada?

-¿Como están los bebés Carlisle? - pregunto mientras se dirigía a Bella y a mí. No podía creer que la Barbie estuviera preocupada... Pero no de Bella. Todo me tenía confundido.

-Los bebés están bien - repitió el doctor colmillos - No deben preocuparse, tienen el poder de licántropos. Y gracias a eso Bella se cura rápido, los huesos le sanan a una velocidad increíble... - su mirada se entristeció - pero los huesos al sanarse, se han colocado mal, por lo que tengo que rompérselos para dejarlos en su posición original - las palabras entraron en mi cabeza, cada una proporcionando un fuerte golpe. A mi Bella le tenía que romper los huesos. No, no se los permitirá.

-No la tocaran - me puse en posición de defensa y mostré los dientes, como perro con rabia. Nadie haría sufrir a mi Bella. En ese momento entro Edward, cuando vi que se acercaba a mi lo empuje - No se acerquen - les advertí, los nervios me consumían.

-Jacob - Me dijo Bella con la voz apagada. Rompí mi defensa y la mire - Voy a estar bien, todo por nuestros bebés. Sé que no pueden usar anestesia, pero me sacrificare, por lo menos apóyame en esto.

-Vale, vale - suspire - pero no puedo soportar que sufras. Verte así... - su rostro se contrajo de dolor al saber lo que iba a decir. Mejor era quedarme callado. Suspire y le bese la frente - te amo - Salí de la habitación. Acompañado de Edward y la Barbie. Se escucho un horroroso grito proveniente de la sala donde deje a Bella. El pecho se me oprimió.

No lo soporte cuando escuche otro grito. Salí corriendo de la casa y me transforme en un lobo. Los sentimientos humanos me abrumaban Corrí hasta que llegue a la Push, donde me senté a mirar al mar. Estaba tan relajado que me relajo un poco, pero sabía que los nervios seguían ahí. Otra mente se conecto a la mía. Al instante supe quien era, Seth.

_"¡Jake! Estaba preocupado por ti, te amos buscado por un día entero ¿Dónde demonios estabas?"_ Me regaño como si fuera mi madre, pero bien sabía que yo no tenía madre. Los recuerdos de Bella embarazada llegaron a mi mente.

"_Estaba con Bella, algo paso que ella..."_ No pude terminar, decirlo me dolía. Seth reviso mi mente – lo que me molesto un poco - y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_"Lo siento, no debería haber preocupado" _Dijo arrepentido _"No pensé que pasaría eso, por lo menos Emily no tiene que pasar por eso"_ En eso me acorde. Sam, tal vez todo esto era normal y no por los vampiros.

_"Has tenido una gran idea, Gracias Seth" _Y corrí lo mejor que podía hasta la casa de Emily y Sam, quienes estaban juntos y sentados. Emily tenía un vientre más hinchado, lo que me dio esperanzas de que Bella estuviera mejor. Sali de fase detrás de un gran árbol y me acerque a ellos.

-Hola chicos- les salude. Emily me saludo, Sam solo me miro - Sam tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente, se trata sobre Bella - cuando dije su nombre Emily se alarmo. De en salto estaba en frente mío.

-Que le paso a Bella - dijo atropellando las palabras. Casi se me olvidaba lo amiga que era Emily de Bella. Mi pecho se oprimió, tenía que estar con el amor de mi vida, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ella. ¡Maldita imprimación! ¡Maldita forma lobuna! ¡Y sobretodo malditas hormonas de adolecente! - ¿Es muy grave? - se espanto cuando vio mis lágrimas, eran incontrolables. El pecho me dolía, como si le clavaran un montón de alfileres, cada uno muy lentamente.

-Jacob. Me estas asustando ¿Que le paso a Bella? - dijo Sam al ver que Emily también le afectaba mi estado - Habla, que no tengo todo el día - Emily fulmino con la mirada a su prometido.

-Yo...Yo embarace a Bella, pero fue lo peor que alguna vez hubiera hecho en mi vida - los dos me miraban confundidos - Los vampiros alteraron los genes de los bebés y la están matando... la estoy perdiendo. Pensé que podrías decirme algo para poder ayudarla.

-¿Están esperando dos bebés? - pregunto Emily asombrada. Era obvio que nadie esperaba que Bella estuviera embarazada, ni menos de dos bebés.

-Sí, de un niño y una niña - repuse con dolor, gracias a los recuerdos - pero la están matando, yo... salí de la casa por que... porque...porque... no puedo decirlo - no podía recordar los horrorosos gritos que salieron de la sala. Y decirlo me haría recordar.

-No tienes porque contárnoslo - me dijo Emily abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo por inercia. Un abrazo consolador era lo que necesitaba en ese momento - Debe ser duro todo esto, no pensé que unos bebés harían tanto daño.

-Es por su fuerza de licántropo, le rompieron las costillas, la están matando por dentro. Ya le dije que los deje, pero ella se negó. No sé qué hacer, todo ha pasado tan rápido - me senté en el suelo, luego que me zafe del abrazo de Emily, ella se sentó a mi lado. No me podía mantener de pie, no cuando a cada momento me dolían.

-Jacob, relájate. Pero... ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle que los aborte? ¿Es que no sabes lo que significa un bebé? - me reclamo. Negué con la cabeza. Emily suspiro molesta y luego me miro con el seño fruncido - ella no los dejara. Nada es mejor que un hijo, y sobre todo cuando es del hombre del cual está enamorada, espera que se parezcan a él y lo amaran, con todos sus defectos y cualidades. Yo entiendo lo que siente Bella, jamás abortaría mi bebé, aun que me comiera de dentro para afuera. Ella te ama, también a los bebés, por eso no los dejara. Tienes que tomar su decisión de ser mamá.

-Pero como ser mamá si en el proceso puede... - no me apetecía decir esa horrorosa palabra, que me congelaba hasta los huesos - si no va a estar para cuando nazcan.

-Ella necesita tú ayuda. Te necesita Jacob, te apuesto que ahora se estará preguntando donde estas - me dijo de forma maternal Emily, lo que hizo que los recuerdos me atormentaran - Tienes que estar junto a ella. La tienes que cuidar si la amas ¿La amas Jacob?

- Más que a mi vida y todas las personas que conozco. - la mire - Con cada célula de mi ser - agregue, aun así, siento que lo que dije es poco por lo que siento por ella realmente. Entonces entendí lo que me quería decir Emily, sin ser tan directa. Tenía que aprovechar mis momentos con Bella, porque ella era lo único que podía amar mi corazón. Me levante - Adiós - y corrí hacia el bosque.

Solo quería ver a Bella, por que los segundos sin ella a mi lado, dándome su calor único con una hermosa sonrisa, me mataba lentamente, empezando por mi ya débil corazón. No sabía que haré si la pierdo, porque es una necesidad tenerla en mi brazos, besarla cada mañana y escuchar su corazón moverse acompasadamente en su pecho. Todo lo que yo hacia terminaba en desastre, y mi mayor error ha sido embarazar a la persona de la que estoy locamente enamorado. El amor de mi vida no quiere ceder a ellos porque los ama.

La amaba con cada célula de mi ser, era verdad. Cuando aun no me había imprimado de ella, yo la amaba mucho, pero la imprimación aumento mi amor por ella, su ser perfecto. Creo que fue muy tonto de mi parte no mencionarle antes de que perdiera la memoria que me imprime de ella, ni siquiera supe cómo es que pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin decírselo. Pero creí que me abandonaría espantada por formar parte de la magia de licántropos.

Aun que le hubiera dicho antes, eso no mejoraría las cosas, no puedo cambiar nada con solo desearlo...esperen. Mi preocupación por Bella me había puesto ciego ¿Quien era esa nueva vampira que salió corriendo de la casa cuando llego Bella? Que importaba, lo que necesitaba ahora era tener a Bella en mis brazos sana y salva... ¡Tengo una idea! pero es arriesgada, con tal de que quedara viva después de eso.

Primero tenía que hablar con el doctor colmillos y el ex novio vampiro de Bella, la decisión tenía que ser grupal. Aun que eso me provocara verla nunca más en mi vida, era una decisión que estaba en mis manos, si todo salía mal, tendría que pedir eso. O mejor lo hablarías con las sanguijuelas, y ahí lo tenemos todo pensado.

Entre en la casa de los chupasangre, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que lo toma como una forma de decirme que entrara sin tocar. En el interior, estaba Bella, a su lado estaba Edward y al otro la Barbie. Mi novia miraba la televisión mientras sonreía. Se notaba tan linda, me acerque un poco, pero me detuve de golpe al ver su vientre más hinchado de lo normal ¿Que me había perdido? Me acerque más. Bella noto mi presencia y me sonrió. Trato de levantarse del sillón pero la Barbie se lo impidió, cosa que agradecí, porque no creo que a Bella se le sentara bien levantarse.

-No te levantes Bells - dije sentándome a sus pies - no en esas condiciones - le apunte a su vientre - si quieres que todo salga bien, debes dejar que yo o él - mire a Edward por una fracción de segundo. Para que todos entendieran a quien me refería - te llevemos en brazo a cualquier parte que quieras.

-Además eso le puede hacer daño a los bebés - Agrego la Barbie ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupada por algo que tenga que ver con Bella? No sabía si dejar que esa preocupación me agradara o no. Bella solo asintió y me miro con una sonrisa. Tentado toque su abultado vientre.

-Qué bueno que por fin los quieras - dijo Bella con un deje de tristeza, lo mire sorprendido. Yo quería a mis bebés, pero la amaba más a ella. Era mi mundo.

-No digas esas cosas, yo siempre los he querido, pero te amor más a ti... - en ese momento me calle. Una mente se metió a la mía, lo presentí. Pero no la reconocía.

"¿Mami? ¿Papi?" Se escucho la vos de una niña. Saque mi mano de su vientre y me pare de golpe, eso no podía ser posible. Podía escucharlos, os genes licántropos sí que se desarrollaban "¿Papi?" esa fue la vos de un niño. Las voces en mi cabeza me sorprendieron. Edward pareció escucharlos también, por que se sobresalto en el sillón y me miro inexpresivo. Yo solo asentí, como si me hubieran preguntado algo. Edward se salió de su asiento, dándome la oportunidad de sentarme.

-¿Que paso Jacob, Edward? ¿Por qué esas caras? - Pregunto Bella un poco divertida. Su sonrisa acelero mi corazón. Le tenía que responder, no me podía negar a algo que ella quisiera.

-¿En que estabas pensando Bella? - Pregunto Edward. De seguro él pensó que fue Bella la que pensó y que el embarazo dejo verle la mente, por que como me lo dijo Bella unos días después de salir a acampar, Edward no podía leerle los pensamientos. Y eso lo frustraba. A Bella se le torno el rostro a un color carmesí, en un sonrojo.

-Bueno... - dijo nerviosa - Pensaba en una camiseta blanca y una carpa - Capte la indirecta, no podía creer que todavía se acordara de eso. Sonreí, pero esta vez sí estaba feliz - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Para verificar - dije antes del Chupasangre respondiera, quería decirle yo a Bella sobre nuestros bebés, Edward capto mi atención ¿Cómo no? Si me lee los pensamientos - Bella - tome una de sus manos, lo que la relajo - Nuestros bebés, puedo escuchar sus pensamiento y... Edward también.

-¿Enserio? - dijo Bella sorprendida - ¿Y qué dicen? - En ese momento los escuche de nuevo "Los queremos. Papi, dile a mami que la amamos,...no nos gusta lastimarla... el espacio es muy poco" Y en eso momento sentí como se movían en su interior "Lo sentimos" Dijo el hombrecito.

-Que te quieren, que no les gusta lastimarte. Pero que no pueden evitarlo - dije. A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos y se miro el vientre. Se subió un poco la polera y lo admiro.

-No se preocupen bebés - les hablo - Yo estoy bien así, nosotros también los amamos y estamos esperando su llegada. Sobretodo yo y su tía Rosalie - ahora entendía por que esa tal Rosalie no dejaba a Bella, quería a los bebés ¡Maldita interesada! Edward se rio por lo bajo, por lo menos estaba de acuerdo conmigo - ¿Verdad Jake? - me pregunto Bella. Puse una mano en el vientre.

-Sí, es verdad, yo también los quiero... - ...pero le haces mucho daño a su madre. Dije mentalmente para que Bella no escuchara y no se sintiera mal por hacerme sufrir. "Te queremos papi, no quiero dañar a mamá" Me dio la pequeña, sentí la afirmación del pequeño. "Yo sé que no es su intención, descansen" Le dije como todo una papá, esto de ser padre me podría ir bien.

Me levante del sillón ante la mirada confusa de Bella y le susurre a Edward un "Necesito hablar contigo y con tu padre" Fue en un tono bastante bajo, pero supe que él me escucho a la perfección, pero fui un tonto por no decírselo mentalmente, el problema de Bella me tria muy mal. Solo asintió y desapareció de la habitación. Yo fui frente las escaleras y cerré la puerta para que Bella no escuchara nada.

Ahora amaba más a mis bebés, si no tenían la intención de lastimar a Bella y la amaban tanto como yo. Para mi estaba bien. Pero aun así no la quería perder. No al amor de mi vida.

-¿Que es lo que quería hablar con nosotros? - Pregunto Carlisle. Junto a Edward, que ya debía saber mis intensiones.

-Tengo una plan para Bella por si esto no sale bien - Dije y les conté la idea que me había venido a la cabeza. La única opción si todo salía mal. Después hablaría con Bella de eso, cuando el tiempo se está acabando.

**_¿Cual sera la idea de Jacob? ¿Que pasara con Bella y los bebés? Si me llega algun comentario lo sabran :D_**


	21. El mejor de los regalos

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 21: El mejor de los regalos_**

_"¿Quieres casarte conmigo? La palabra que uno siempre espera escuchar"_

Ahora, después de dos días de tomar la decisión, era el cumpleaños de mi Bella, yo ya le tenia listo su regalo, aun que no creo que podría llevarse a cabo, por lo menos tenia que tener esperazas de que todo saldría bien. Parece que Bella se olvido de su cumpleaños, por que, como todos los días desde que llegamos a la mansión vampiro, esta mirando tele, acompañada de la Barbie, quien no se separa de su lado. En este momento, la Barbie esta sentada en el suelo, si tocar a Bella y yo estoy a su lado, tratando de darle todo mi calor, ya que el embarazo le cambia mucho la temperatura. Y si no era yo, era Edward, quien estaba a su lado en los momentos que la temperatura le subía. Pero por ahora, disfrutaba tenerla sentada en mi regazo, mientras le besaba la frente. Los dos juntos.

Su estado no ha mejorado para nada los últimos días, y con eso, mi estado de animo a indo empeorando. Solo ella me saca sonrisas de vez en cuando, pero no puedo evitar dar un suspiro cuando su piel roza la mía, o que mi corazón se altere al escucharla hablar con su dulce voz. Saber que ya no la podría tocar de esa forma ahora que su vida pende de un hilo.

-¿En que piensas mi lobito? - Dijo Bella mientras subía su mirada a la mía y me plantaba un casto beso en los labios, pero aun así perfecto, como todos los que me daba. Era sorprendente como amaba a esta mujer, era la chica por la cual seguía consiente de las cosas y por la cual mi respiras seguía presente.

-En que creo que estoy enamorado de una hermosa mujer que me encontré el otro día con unos bellísimos de color chocolate - Dije con voz picara. La cara de Bella se descompuso y luego miro mi pecho. Estaba triste.

-Si tanto te enamoraste de ella, es mejor que la vallas a verla - Me reí ante la idea de que ella nunca pensaba que yo solo podía contestar mi atención en ella, por Bella era mi mundo. La Barbie salio de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

-Tontita... - me reí, le levante la cara y la regale el más dulce beso. Cuando nos separamos, la mirada de Bella estaba confundida - Me refería a ti, yo te amo. No me atrevo a ver a otra persona a los ojos, porque se que no tendrán el mismo calor que los tuyos, no me atrevería a tocar otro cuerpo, por que no es el que amo. Me arde la sangre de celos cuando veo que alguien te toca o que te mira a los ojos, no tienes idea de como tengo que controlarme para no hacerlo trisas en ese mismo lugar. No ahí rato en que no piense en ti, en que no trate de controlarme para no volver a recorrer tú delicado cuerpo. Cuando me alejo de tu ser, siento que una parte vital me falta, tan vital como el hecho de respirar. Te amo, no ahí nada que cambie eso.

Su rostro se torno rojo carmesí y luego se acurruco en el hueco de mi cuello, me dio una beso en ese lugar y luego escuche su risa, que provoco que me derritiera de amor. Un día de estos, si es que todo saldría bien, la tomaría como mía por última vez, o eso esperaba. Por que no quería que quedara embaraza de nuevo. La amo, y si no tocarla es una de las forma de mantenerla viva, no me acercaría a su tentador cuerpo.

-Te amo - dijo en mi cuello, mi corazón revoloteo como loco. Bella lo escucho, no tenia idea de que tan fuerte podía llegar a sonar - Lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero te amo, es verdad, no creo que nadie lo pueda cambiar. Eres mi hombre lobo, mi sol personal y mi Jacob, te prometo que no te dejare escapar, por lo meno eso haré hasta que ya no me quieras más a tu lado.

-No digas esas cosas, eres la parte faltante para completar mi alma, sin ti, no estoy completo, sin tus besos estoy perdido y sin tu sonrisa todo es oscuridad. Contigo soy feliz, nadie más me puede dar lo que tú si puedes, pero yo no pido nada, solo que me ames para siempre - Si, eso era lo que necesitaba, de sus besos y carisias que me hacían parecer que estaba en el paraíso.

-Te amo Jacob, te amo - la voz se le fue apagando, sabia que se quedo dormida, los bebés la cansan más de lo necesario. Pero tenia que ayudar a los demás a preparar la fiesta para Bella. Pero no quería dejarla, tan sola e indefensa. Mi Bella. La acaricié el pelo y deje que su olor me embriagara. En eso entro la Barbie.

-Oye perro, ya estamos terminando, quédate todo lo que quieras con Bella, Edward dice que solo será una muy pequeña siesta, tú ya sabes a que me refiero - Era más que obvio que la médium lo vio. No podía ser, otra vez sucedió.

-¿Ya averiguaron por que pueden ver el futuro de un licántropo? - Pregunte, la Barbie negó. Luego me acorde de otra cosa aun peor, una visión, la que nos hizo venir, además de problema de embarazo lobuno de Bella - ¿Que es lo que nos querían contar el día que venimos para acá?

-Solo estábamos esperando a que preguntara, no sabíamos si en verdad quería saber o no lo que vio Alice. Y como no lo haz pensado, Edward tampoco nos ha dado información.

-Yo quiero saber, pero cuando Bella se despierte, quiero que nos los comuniquen a los dos - La Barbie asintió y salio de la sala. Ahora solo me quedaba disfrutar los minutos que tenia con Bella.

No paso mucho rato cuando Bella empezó a decir mi nombre, no paraba de decirlo. Me preocupe de que fuera una pesadilla, pero antes de que pudiera despertarla se sobresalto y me miro. Luego paso sus manos por mi cara, como si quisiera guardarme en su memoria. No tenia idea de lo que había soñado. Sus manos me recorrían por completo, como asegurándose de que todo yo estuviera ahí, a su seguido, sin previo aviso, me beso. Un beso necesario, lleno de amor y pasión. Sus manos me acariciaban el cuello y mis hombros, hasta que se pasaron a mi pecho, donde la detuve. Yo podía perder el control y eso que ella estaba embarazada. Para Bella era más que seguro que fue un simple beso, por que no tenía la respiración entrecortada ni quería más, pero su corazón latía como loco. Como cada ves que nos besábamos, algo normal.

-Lo siento - se disculpo - Tuve una pesadilla - la acurruque entre mis brazos grandes y destructores.

-¿Que pesadilla? - le pregunte en el oído. Se estremeció. No me sorprendió, por que su temperatura estaba muy baja. No espere a que me respondiera. La acomode en el sillón y me fui a buscar unas sabanas. No sabia donde estaban, pero en ese momento apareció la Cata a mi lado. Me sobresalte un poco, pero seguí buscando. Esa vampira no le quitaba ojo a Bella desde que la vi entras por esa puerta. Pero no le decía nada, su historia era trágica. Solo por eso la respetaba, no tanto, seguía siendo mi enemigo mortal.

-¿Que buscar lobo? - Pregunto con su vos de campanas. La mire de reojo y luego solté aire escandalosamente, no me iba a dejar si no le respondía.

-Busco unas sabanas para Bella, que tiene frió y mi calor no es suficiente - dije sin dejar de buscar, por un momento no la vi y para el otro segundo estaba con sabanas en mano. Me las paso y le agradecí antes de irme donde estaba Bella - Aquí encontré algo, espero que sirva.

Nos tape y pase mi mano por su hombro, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras empezaba a ver la tele nuevamente. O eso creía.

-Mi sueño... Estabas en el, fue nuestra primera ves - subió la mirada a mis ojos y vi como la tristeza los inundaba. Me entristecí - Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, tú... - empezó a llora, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La bese para que no llorara más, pero no ayudo, sus lagrimas eran incontrolables. Cada una era un dolor en mi corazón, ella no tenía que llorar, no por un sueño, ni por nadie ni por nada.

-No llores Bella, no debes llorar - la apreté más contra mi cuerpo - óyeme bien ¡Jamás! Tienes que llorar por algo estúpido - la mire con todo el amor que podía contener mis ojos, lo que no era ni siquiera una cuarta parte de todo lo que sentía por ella - Dime que soñaste, tal ves así no te de tanta pena - ella asintió

-Tú, te acostabas conmigo... pero luego te parabas y te ibas. Yo te seguía, a lo cual tu te enojaste más y me dijiste que pensabas que yo era Jessica - Ese nombre me hizo arder la sangre, Bella no sabia cuanto odiaba a esa mujer, si es que era una mujer, por que la perfecta definición de lo que era es decir: Diablo - Si la amas, anda con ella no más, yo entiendo, pero por lo menos déjame verte todos los días - Bella no podía decir cosas más estúpidas que las que acaba de decir.

-¿Te das cuantas de lo que estas diciendo? ¿Yo? ¿Amando a Jessica? ¡Jamás! Solo fue un sueño Bella, no debes pensar que te dejare, por que eso ¡No es cierto! No puedes soñar en que te dejare por una tonta de cara linda que se pasea por ahí. Yo no soy así, y menos cuando tú existes en mi vida, cosa que agradezco que te cruzaras en mi camino. Eres la mujer o adolescente más especial y hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Si un día llegara a dejar a alguien, te apuesto que lo haría por ti, por estar a tu lado. Ya que ese es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar - y en eso me acorde de algo - y hablando de regalos ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Bella abrió los ojos como plato. Ya sabía que no se había acordado. Lo que me dio mucha risa. La cara de Bella era una total sorpresa.

-No... Me acordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños - dijo un poco confundida - ¿Acaso me compraste un regalo? Por que sabes que no lo aceptare, no me gusta que gasten dinero por mí.

-Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando vea que es - Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido que cambio al sorprendido cuando vio que me arrodillaba a sus pies - Bella Swan, se que no soy el hombre perfecto, pero se que te amo con todo mi ser y eso me ha dado fuerzas para seguir - saque la pequeña caja negra de mis vaqueros y lo abrí dejando a la vista un anillo de plata con un diamante azul en forma de corazón en medio. A Bella le brillaron los ojos - ¿Te casarías conmigo, para hacerme al hombre más feliz de la tierra y convertirte en la señora Black? Si es que todo sale bien.

-Si. Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo - Respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Yo, lleno de felicidad, la bese con pasión y la abrasé, la levante y le di vueltas en el aire. Se escucharon los aplausos de los vampiros que escucharon toda la conversación.

-Párese que alguien quiere felicitarte - le susurre al oído. Bella río.

-Bájame, quiero caminar - exclamo cuando vio que la tomaba en brazos para llevarla - no creo que sea tanto que de un par de pasos, además, siento que los pies se me duermen si no los muevo - Yo solo le hice caso a su petición, como lo haría siempre que me pidiera algo.

Al poco entraron todos los vampiros y la abrazaron, cada uno la felicito con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hasta Edward, pero Bella y yo notamos que estaba tenso. No le gustaba la noticia, pero igual abrazo a Bella al ver que ella estaba feliz. El vampiro grandullón y el doctor colmillos me felicitaron, la médium también, me dio un abrazo que casi me asfixio. Todos hablaban de los felices que estaban. Luego fue el cumpleaños de Bella y trajeron una torta, de la cual yo me comí la mayoría y Bella varios pedazos, por lo del los bebés. Luego fue hora de entregar los regalos, lo que Bella recibió con una cara de pocos amigo, yo solo me carcajeé.

Ya se estaba asiendo de noche y Bella seguía despierta, se movía de un lado a otro, ella tenia razón, caminas le hizo bien, se notaba un poco más alegre, lo que me alegraba a mi también. Las horas pasaban veloces y la fiesta paresia que apenas empezaba, hasta que la médium se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-Ya es hora - por fin me contarían de que se trataba esa visión. Lo que solo me dice a mí una cosa: Un gran problema.

**_Si me dejan reviews, les dare el otro cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D_**

.


	22. Vulturis

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 22: Vulturis_**

_"Te amo, con toda mi alma"_**_  
_**

-¿Que pasa Jacob? ¿Por que estamos todos en la sala? - Me pregunto Bella, se me había olvidado que ella no sabía nada de lo que pasaba. Mire a Edward, para ver si me dejaba seguir, me sentí extraño, parecía estar siendo controlado por el enemigo, pero el amor que sentía por Bella me segaba de mil formas distintas. El vampiro asintió, si no fuera un lobo, no me habría dado cuenta de su reacción.

-Es que la médium... - Bella gruño y luego se quejo - Esta bien, ¡Alice! ¿Mejor? - Asintió - Vale, Alice ha tenido una de esas cosas del futuro y el día en que te traje Edward me llamo para que te llevara, pero no estaban seguros de que si yo quería que nos contaran. Esa es toda la historia, ellos nos contaran el resto - La senté a mi lado.

La duende entro en la sala, seguida del doctor colmillos. Los dos no reflejaban emociones, lo tome como normal, ya que son vampiros. Me relaje, pero Bella estaba tensa a mi lado, me lo transmitió. ¿Podría haber algo que la preocupara? Mire su vientre, el cual era tan grande como un bebé con ocho meses de gestación, era cierto que creció mucho, pero por lo menos no le habían vuelto a romper las costillas, no resistiría escucharla gritar de esa forma otra ves. La abrase, para que se sienta protegida y al mismo tiempo sentirme protegido.

-¿Como empezar? - Dijo la duende mirando a Bella, se sentó en el suelo, cruzo las piernas en forma de indio y empezó - Cuando te fuiste Bella, Yo... tuve una visión, en ella estas tú, no eras como ahora, estabas diferente. Bella, eras una vampira - Sentí como ella se estremeció bajo mi brazo - Bueno, creo que serás, porque la visión no ha cambiado mucho. Lo que cambio es que Jacob ya no estaba a tu lado en la segunda, pero en ves de eso, apareciste con un bebé en brazos - Sonrió, yo ya sabia a que se refería con eso, pero ¿Que era lo atemorizante? - Estábamos todos en el prado en donde nos encontramos...con... James y Victoria - Todos los vampiros a mi alrededor estaban como verdaderos muertos, tan tiesos como rocas - Pero no nos encontrábamos con ellos, si no con otros.

Silencio. Hasta creo que Bella sabía a donde iba todo esto, pero cada ves que hablaban me confundían más. No tenia la menos idea de lo que hablaban, pero si sabia que nada bueno podía salir de sus palabras, me oriente un poco cuando ella dijo Victoria, esa maldita chupasangre que trato de arrebatarle la vida al amor de mi vida, la que deja que mi existencia valga la pena.

-¿Te acuerdas de ellos Bella? ¿Los vulturis? - Bella empalideció en seguida, su mano empezó a tiritar. Me asuste, pensé que algo le estaba pasando por los bebés, pero eso no podía ser posible, ellos estarían reclamando, como cada ves que Bella sufre esos dolores estomacales - Ellos vendrán, en un mes como mínimo, un mes y medio como máximo, pero se que vendrán, se supone que hasta este tiempo tú y Edward ya están casados - Me tuve que controlar con los involuntarios temblores que manipularon a mis manos.

-¿Quienes son eso Vulturis? - Pregunte para poder cambiar del tema con la ex boda de Edward y Bella. Todavía me lastimaban los recuerdos. Maldita mente licántropa que no borra nada. Alice me miro, como si no se acordara de que yo estaba al lado de mi Bella. Ahora era el mi turno de que me explicaran todo lo que estaba pasando, de por que Bella se puso de esa forma.

-Los vulturis, son... Los vampiros más poderosos que existen, tienen muchos años de vida y ellos fueron lo que crearon las reglas. Una de ella incluye a Bella y esa es que los humanos no puedes saber de nuestra existencia, yo les mostré una visión donde ella corría junto a Edward, pero en nuestros planes no estabas tú, así que se podría decir que la vienen a convertir - sus palabras no me provocaron convulsiones ni nada por el estilo. Bella me miro confundida, de seguro mi expresión era es dura y fría que no le gustaba, porque frunció el seño.

-¿Estas bien Jacob? - Me pregunto extrañada, creo que ya era tiempo de contarle. Decirle después de todo cual fue mi idea, la cual pareciera que los vulturia me leyeron la mente. No iba a dejar que los bebés la mataran y si todo salía mal, me prometí que le contaría y exactamente todo estaba saliendo mal. Su cara estaba mas delgada que antes, bajo su rostro se encontraban ojera y seguía con la vendas en sus costillas ya que los bebés se movían demasiado para dejarlas sanar normal. Tenia que intentarlo, por lo menos intentar convencerla de que se convierta en un de ellos.

-Creo...que me mi turno de contar mi parte de todo es - Pronuncie apenas. Mire a Bella, por siempre recordaría su cara y sus ojos chocolates, pero seria peor para mi perderla para siempre, en ves que poder verla, aun que sea desde lejos o como una enemiga natural. La amaría por siempre, para siempre, aun que no estuviera a mi lado, velaría por su bien y jamás dejaría que mis pensamientos fuera para otra, porque pensar en otra era imposible - Bella, hable con Edward y Carlisle, les conté que si nada salía bien... yo dejaría que te transformara - Vi como empezaba a reclamara pero la detuve - Y no te opongas, ya esta todo decidido, serán una vampira y yo me iré con uno de nuestros bebés, para que no te quedes con todo el peso - Frunció el ceño - Eso no es lo único, yo quiero quedarme con uno, te prometo que lo cuidare con mi vida y le pondré un buen nombre. Pero, por favor, no pongas las cosas más difíciles.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? - Me regaño. Asentí - Pero si me convierto en vampira... no podré verte nunca más, sabes que somos fuego y hielo. No, me niego, prefiero estar muerta mil veces a que convertirme y así alejarme de ti - Me dolía que prefiriera estar muerta a que lo que hace un tiempo atrás estaba dispuesta a matar. La tome de la cara y la obligue a que me mirase a los ojos.

-¿Crees que no se eso? Es lo que tengo más pendiente, pero no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría. No soy tan fuerte como crees - A Bella se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos y sentí como se me desgarraba el alma - No llores, no me gusta verte así - Le limpie las lagrimas con mi pulgar. Ella tenía que sonreír sobre todas las cosas en el mundo, al fin y al cabo, yo la seguiría amando, ella tendría a sus bebés y seguiría viva, todo por su bien.

-Pero...

-La decisión ya esta tomada - Se interpuso Edward, me había olvidado de los demás. Nos habíamos encerado en nuestra propia burbuja - No ahí nada que se pueda cambiar, así que cuando nazcan los bebés, serás convertida - Su vos no emitía nada, no decía si estaba asustado o no por la salud de Bella. Lo que me dio algo de rabia. Ya no entendía lo que pasaba conmigo.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, la luz entraba entre las puertas de cristal y todo estábamos ahí en la sala, esperando a escuchar la respuesta de Bella, su silencio me estaba matando, tenia la vista perdida, en lo más seguro en algún recuerdo, solo su cuerpo estaba presente. La tensión era harta, la mías más que nadie, no podía leer mente ni ver el futuro para saber lo que pasaba. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, parece que yo soy el que siempre anda con la mala suerte a cuestas.

-Lo haré - Dijo por fin - Pero cuando nazcan mis bebés ¿De acuerdo? No quiero perderlos también a ellos - Yo tampoco quería, amaba a esos bebés, aun que me he comportado como el peor de los padre, los amaba, pero no dejaría que la vida de Bella corra peligro por eso.

-Bueno, creo que ya nada más ahí que explicar... - Me callé de golpe, la conciencia de mis bebés entro en contacto con la mía, tenían miedo, algo los, incomodaba, decían cosas que no entendí hasta que gritaron "_Ayúdanos" _Les pregunte "_¿Que los ayude con que?" _y ellos me respondieron algo que me helo hasta los huesos a pesar de mi alta temperatura "_No podemos respirar, el espacio es muy chico, queremos salir"_

Bella me iba a preguntar que me pasaba, pero cuando abrió la boca, de ella salio un gemido de dolor, mucho mas terrorífico que los anteriores. Temblé de miedo, no sabia que hacer. Todos la fueron a ver y Carlisle la empezó a ver, Bella decía tener espasmos o apretujones, algo parecido, pero que le dolía mucho, entonces el doctor colmillos y susurro que ya era hora.

Tome a Bella y la subí hasta el segundo piso, donde había una camilla y la recosté, el doctor colmillos me dijo que me quedara. Pero al momento en que salio algo paso, a Bella se le rompió la fuente. Me altere, no sabia que hacer. Me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta que su panza se movía como si fuera a explotar me asuste.

-Se están asfixiando - Susurre al momento que Edward entraba con carlisle la habitación, lo dos se pusieron en marcha para poder sacar los bebés, yo no sabia que hacer. Bella gritaba mientras le quitaban toda la ropa que tenia puesta.

-Vamos Bella tu puedes - Le dijo Carlisle mientras esperaba a que saliera el primer bebés. Me puse al lado de mi amada y le tome las manos, Bela estaba asiendo mucha fuerza y empezaba a sangrar, ni idea de donde salía tanta sangre, me asuste más, Bella se estaba desangrando, no lo podía evitar, me daba cosa estando en una casa de sanguijuelas.

-Empuja - Dijo el doctor colmillos, Edward se paseaba de un dalo a oro de la sala con un jeringa en mano, parecía que buscaba algo. No le preguntaría, era algo de vampiros.

-¡Haaa! - Salían gritos desgarradores de Bella, su pulso se estaba aminorando. No tenía mucho tiempo, tenían que sacarles los bebés antes de que la transformaran. Aun que una fuera interna me decía que no la transformaran, era muy pequeña como para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Me llevaría a la niña y Bella se quedaría con el hombre. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, hasta que se me ocurrió apoyarla como cualquiera buen esposo, bueno, lo que pudo ser un esposo.

-Todo va a salir bien Bella, respira, vamos respira - Le pedí que respire por que el echo de que escuchara su corazón apagarse me daba miedo, se supone que en estos casos debería estar muy agitado, por lo menos eso me enseñaron, al menos que los libros no digan la verdad.

-Jacob, no puedo. Me duele, estoy agotada - Decía mientras empujaba. Cuando el primero estuvo fuera, Edward lo tomo entre sabanas, era muy pequeña y era como si se fuera a derrumbar en sus brazos por la forma en que lo tomaba, no sabia si fue el hombre o la mujer - Lo siento, salva a mi bebés - Su vos se estaba apagando, me sentí fatal, no la podía perder, todo menos a ella, todo menos a ella y a mis bebés, o si no mi mundo se derrumbaría.

-Se que puedes Bella, eres fuerte... - Mi apoyo fue cayado por el llanto de un bebé, ensangrentado por completo. Su cara tenia la misma forma que la de Bella y sus ojos eran del mismo color chocolate, me sentí hipnotizado, esa era le mujer, lo sabia por sus facciones iguales a la que de mi Bella - Bella, lo lograste, están a salvo, los dos están aquí - No se podía describir la felicidad que me invadió, pero al ver a mi Bella, la vi cansada y agotada, sobre todas las cosas desangrada.

-Quiero verlos -Repuso Bella sin aliento. Edward le paso un bebé y Carlisle a mí el otro, era el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener a mi hija en mis brazos. Mire a Bella que tenia los ojos pegados en nuestro hijo - Mi Jacob es tan lindo - Pronuncio jugando con sus dedos - Se parece a ti - Me dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

-Y ella se parece a ti - Le dije sonreído también. Yo me quedare con ella y tú con el ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo - Repito. Párese que el bebé también la tenia hipnotizada... Y en el momento menos preciso su corazón le dio un golpe que hizo que me le pasa a Edward el bebé. La estaba perdiendo, su corazón trabajaba apuradamente por que le llegaran aires a los pulmones.

-Conviértela ya - Le dije a Edward y él asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento entro Rosalie y le paso al bebé. Rápido, tomo una jeringa y se la inyecto justo en el corazón, ahí el corazón de mi Bella volvió a saltar, en un cambio a vampira.

-Listo - me acucio. Yo asentí y le pase al bebé para que la arroparan y pudiera llevármela a la casa. Mire a mi Bella por última vez y le plante un beso en la frente. La amaba, jamás dejare de hacerlo.

-Te amo - le dije antes de salir de la habitación. Baje las escaleras como si de un muerto se tratara, me senté en el sillón, donde más rato entro la Barbie con el pequeño Jacob entre cobijas y con una mamadera en la boca. Comía como todo un licántropo. Reí, pero esta ves era una risa sin alegría. Se sentó a mi lado y al rato entro Edward con mi otro bebé, envuelto en mantas rosadas y con ropa de bebé, también con una mamadera en la boca.

-Listo, nosotros cuidaremos de Bella - Yo asentí - Trataremos de que no beba sangre humana para que no la tengan que matar. Asentí de nuevo.

-Gracias - Fue lo único que logre pronuncia antes de tomar a mi bebé en brazos, ya se como la llamaría. Elizabeth Isabella Black, mi hija.

**_Si me dan reviews, le dejare otro cap tan pronto como pueda, ya que los otros me han tenido ocupada. Acuerdense, cap o tendran que esperar hasta cuando me den ganas de subir un cap :D_**


	23. Vida nueva

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 23: Vida nueva_**

**Jacob Edward Cullen pov**

El sonido de la alarma de mi despertador me hizo abrir los ojos, aun tenia sueño, pero hoy las energías se acumulaban por mis poros y me llevaban directito a la felicidad, mi primer día de clases en Forks, ya que mi familia era toda vampiro, a excepción de mi, que por lo visto, era solamente un simple humanos, un niño de dieciséis años de edad que se emociona por ir al colegió, sobretodo si vería a mi amiga, de la cual estoy enamorado, Carly, la había encontrado una ves que mi madre me dejo ir a la playa de la Push, pero solo, con la excusa de que ella no podía pasar una línea invisible por un viejo tratado con otra especie mágica, ya me preguntaba cual era esa misteriosa especie.

La chica era bonita, me dijo que era hija de Sam y Emily, que se parecía mucho a su madre, pero que saco un poco el carácter de su padre, yo solo me reía con las cosas cómicas de toda su vida, después de eso nos seguimos viendo, muy seguido, hasta que me di cuenta que me enamore de ella y así la he invitado al cine y a comida, se podría decir que era un tonto enamorado, me daba igual.

Apagué el despertador con un golpe y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo, el sueño me estaba ganando, pero no me importo, el instituto de la reserva - Donde suplique que me dejaran entras - podía esperar, yo no era tan importante. Me puse la almohada en la cabeza cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, ahora venia el otro despertador y a este no se le podía apagar. Mi madre.

-Jacob, es hora de levantarse - Me dijo mi madre, me hice el dormido, era una lata bien grande mover un pie, ya que no pude dormir toda la noche porque me ha subido mucho la temperatura, pero simplemente no le he contado a mi madre de eso y cuando me va ah tocar me alejo, aun que siento que es un acto bien feo - Cariño, es hora que te levantes, al menos que quiera que traiga a Emmett para que te haga levantar - Un golpe bajo.

Me levante de la cama a una velocidad que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía y me puse en frente de ella como todo un militar. No quería que tío Emmett me diera otra pelea y presumiera su fuerza sobrenatural, yo solo le podía responder que podía ser fuerte, porque hasta en olor lo era y se quedaba cayado. Era en verdad era cuando decía que tenia un olor fuerte, hasta me llagaba a quitar la nariz, no era el único, todos los de mi familia tenían un olor raro que me molestaba. Se podría decir que yo no era normal.

-Listo - Dije muy rápido - Ahora madre, si no es mucha molestia, quiero vestirme para poder ir a la reserva - Bella sonrió. Mi tío Edward me había dicho que eso era que lo había enamorado de ella, su sonrisa encantadora... ¡Va! encantadoramente materna para mí. Salio de la habitación con pasos perfectos y cerro la puerta y yo me dispuse a vestirme, con unos jeans y una polera negra, la tuve que cambiar ya que me quedaba chica...que misterioso, últimamente todo me queda chico y mis músculos se están desarrollando demasiado rápidos, aun que...No, no, no, seria un loco si pensaba en eso.

Baje las escaleras, todos mis tíos estaban abajo. Mi madre me preparaba la comida en la cocina mientras que tío Emmett miraba televisión, tía Alice estaba mirando una revista de moda - como siempre - Escuche unos pasos detrás míos y me gire, para encontrarme con tío Edward, que me miraba como si fuera mi padre, lo que me gustaría pero bien sabia que no lo era, yo no me parecía a él, no tenia ni pelo azabache como el mío, ni ojos negros o mi piel cobriza. ¿Acaso salí de la nada? La pregunta que nunca me atrevía decírsela a mi madre, por más que me rondara por la cabeza, me daba cuentas de como sus facciones cambiaban a decir mi nombre, como si decirlo fuera que la quemaran viva.

Entre en la cocina y percate en el aire un rico aroma a huevos revueltos y pan tostado, todo para mí. Me senté en la mesa esperando que mi madre terminara lo que estaba haciendo y me sirviera. El estomago me grujió, me toque mi aplanada panza con mi mano derecha, últimamente comía demasiado, a todas las horas, como si comer un plato para cinco personas fuera lo suficiente para sacear mi hambre voraz. Para mandar mi cabeza a otro lado, mire como mi madre se movía y me imagine que estaba bailando, lo que provoco que carajadas pequeñas e involuntarias salieran de mis labios.

Después me fije que parecía un estúpido estando así. Mire por la ventana y me dieron ganas de correr libre por el inmenso bosque que se alzaba al frente, era como si instintos me obligaran a querer hacerlo, era casi imposible de controlar. También el temblor de mis manos que raramente aparecía cuando estaba muy enfurecido. Fruncí el ceño y cerré los puños, algo quería estallar en mi interior, yo no permitía que saliera. Era como si una bestia quisiera salir de mí, al ves solo era un sentimiento no explorado, no lo sabia, estaba confundido, quiero saber cual es mi remoto pasado, de donde vengo y mas importante aun - por lo menos para mi - quien era mi padre. Preguntas que tenia que aguardar para sacar a flote.

Por lo menos sabia de donde venia mi nombre, cuando le pedí un libro a Carlisle que fuera interesante al me paso algo llamado Biblia, en cuanto la empecé a leer no puede quitar un ojo de ella, no podía evitarlo, saque las ganas de leer de mi madre, cuando la termine me sorprendí de las cosa saque Dios podría hacer, junto a su hijo Jesús, que lo ayudo a cada hora y nunca pensó en lo contrario, y la virgen Maria, tenia el segundo nombre de mi madre. Cómico. Si encontrara a otro con nombre bíblico, me tendría que aguantar la risa, pues me parece gracioso.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta tenia el plato lleno de comida sobre la mesa, Empecé a comer, pero no como si mi vida dependiera de esa porción de comida, que estaba rica por ciento, mi madre sabe cocinar muy bien. Ella se fue, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Era como si me hubiera conocido en otra vida, ya que sabía cuando eran mis momentos y cuando no.

Termine y los deje en la losa sucia, ya alguien los lavaría, yo no, no me gusta lavar los plato, al menos que alguien me lo pida. Me limpie la boca con una servilleta y le arroje al cesto de la basura ¡Canasta! Grite en mi mente cuando la bolita entro. Sonreí. Salí de la cocina, tome mi mochila y me fue a la salida, donde me esperaba tía Alice para llevarme. Eso me recordó al tratado, pero no le di importancia. Salí, luego de despedirme de todos con la mano, excepto tía Rosalie y mi madre, que me estrujaron en sus brazos hasta que sentí que la respiración me fallaba. Subí al auto amarillo de Alice y ella después, lo puso en marcha, de camino a mi destino, no tan exagerado, el instituto de la reserva.

**Elizabeth Isabella Black pov**

Los rayos se filtraron por la ventana de mi nueva habitación, aun no me acostumbraba a despertarme con una pared blanca y una ventanas en perfecto estados. Casi me caigo de la cama, de no ser porque mi padre estaba a mi lado para sostenerme antes de que golpeara contra el piso, mi torpeza siempre me traía nuevos problemas o burlas por parte de mi padre.

-No creo que esa sea una buena forma de despertar - Me dijo con una falsa sonrisa, desde que tengo memoria, nunca he visto a mi padre sonreír con sinceridad, eso me preocupaba, no quería que mi padre sufriera por cualquier cosa. Me levante y mira sus ojos sin vida, sip, estaban tan opacos como siempre - ¿Pasa algo Eliza? - Pregunto preocupado.

-No, nada. No te preocupes papá, estoy bien - Me Repongo rápido, las palabras casi salen disparadas una contra las otras. Jacob vuelve a sonreír, esa sonrisa que no muestra nada, ni felicidad ni desgracia, es fría como el hielo. Miedo es lo que me invade, no puedo hacer nada para que la sinceridad vuelva a adornar su rostro, si es que alguna vez sonrió con sinceridad.

Entre en la cocina y me prepare un desayuno rico, yogurt con cereales y un vaso de leche con chocolate. En eso entro mi padre y se sirvió casi lo mismo, solo que en porciones más grandes. Me miraba de ves en cuando, como si no estuviera decidido en decirme algo si o no. Solo comí mí desayuno, tenia que ir al colegió de la reserva y lo que menos era llegar tarde el nuevo día de clases. Quería ver a mi mejor amiga Amanda, la chica era linda, tenia los ojos marrones, la piel tostada y el pelo castaño largo, un poco ondulado en las puntas. También quería ver a Douglas, el chico que estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo no de él, solo lo quería como un amigo. Y por último, a mi compañera de juegos y bien divertida, Paola, la mejor amiga que un puede pedir, que te alegra los días cuanto todo esta acabado.

Sonreí mientras penaba en como nos divertiríamos este nuevo año de instituto.

-¿Se puede saber porque ríes de esa forma tan encantadora? - Me pregunto mi padre mientras se servia su segundo plato de desayuno. Lo mire incrédula, aun no me acostumbraba que comiera tanto, pero últimamente yo también comía mucho.

-Estaba pensado en que... Nada, ya no importa - Me pregunte por que mi sonrisa lo lastimaba, siempre que me miraba, era como si le recordara a alguien. Tal vez será porque me parezco a mi madre, por lo que me contó mi padre, murió en un accidente hace ya mucho tiempo, solo pudieron salvarme a mí, pero nunca me dijo como era ella. No me dijo que tan linda era, porque siempre me menciona lo mucho que la sigue amando a pesar de que no la puede ver. Me entristece que no la pueda olvidar.

-Ya hablaste, así que... Es mejor que hables si no quieres que te haga un gran interrogatorio - Dijo entre serio y bromista. Los mire con el ceño fruncido y crucé los brazos, ese había sido un golpe bajo, cada vez que me bombardeé con preguntas y si no las respondía, me empezaba a hacer cosquillas. Y yo, Elizabeth Isabella Black, odio con mi alma las cosquillas.

-Vale, vale - baje la mirada, no quería ver su expresión - Nunca me has contado mucho de mi mamá ¿Como era ella? - No me contesto. Tampoco subí la mirada, seguía mirando mis pies, ese tema nunca lo había tocado, sabía que mi padre sufría cuando hablaban de mi madre. Me arrepentí de haber tocado el tema Tabú de mi pequeña familia. Pero necesitaba saber como fue mi madre, como quería a mi padre - Lo siento - Susurre para que no me escuchar, pero para mi desgracia, se me olvido su condición licántropa.

-No debes disculparte - Su vos estaba rota - Me has preguntado tengo que responderte ¿Me equivoco? - Negué con la cabeza, jugaba con mis pies - Bueno, tú madre, era hermosa, tenia los ojos marrones, del mismo tono que el color de un chocolate, su cara tenia forma de corazón, era esbelta y su sonrisa era muy hermosa, su pelo era castaño, le encantaba llevarlo suelto, su piel era pálida como la porcelana. Siempre se mordía el labios cuando estaba nerviosa y tenia miedo, pero más que nada cuando mentía, ella no era buena mintiendo, siempre la pillaba o yo o Charlie. Era muy buena atrayendo problemas y era torpe, por lo que siempre teníamos que andar cuidando de que no se cayera. Era tan frágil que cuando tocaba una de sus manos, tenia miedo de que rompiera bajo mi tacto. Se sonrojaba por casi cualquier comentario, se veía tan bonita cuando le pasaba... - Callo por unos momentos y escuche como su respiración se le empezaba a hacer dificultosa. Me odie una vez más por ser la provocante de eso - Era algo insegura, pero sabía como amar... Era perfecta - Sentí como si me hubieran describió, excepto por la parte de perfecta.

Mire a mi padre, su cara estaba descompuesta y una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla. Me levante de mi silla y lo abrasé, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, solo un abrazo lo solucionaría todo este enredo.

-Jamás debí preguntar eso - le susurre al oído, lo estreche más entre mis brazos luego me separe. Le sonreí y el me devolvió su falsa sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño - Creo que debemos empezar a mejorar, empezando por esa falsa sonrisa - Le exclame un poco molesta - No me gusta que sufras papá.

-No hablemos de ese tema - Dijo levantándose de la mesa con esa sonrisa que nombre: Amargada, si, era amargada esa sonrisa, tenia que encontrar a alguien que fuera peculiar a mi madre, para que él fuera feliz, por lo menos, una ves más - ¡Rápido Eliza! ¡Llegaras tarde! - Eso me hizo reaccionar, en menos de un minuto estaba vestida y me dirigía a la puesta - No pensaras ir con ese peinado ¿O si? - Me regaño mi padre.

Me mire al espejo y lo que vi no tenia precio, mi pelo estaba enmarañado, me fui al baño y busque mi cepillo rosado con negro, me peine el cabello. No me hice un moño, destetaba hacerme un moño, pero de hacerlo de ves en cuando no mataba a nadie, así que tome una coleta y me hice un peinado. Salí del baño feliz, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta Jacob me detuvo.

-Espera. Que tonto soy. Hoy cuando llegues, no estaré, los vampiros volvieron a Forks y tengo que entrar en fase para ir al verlos donde se hizo el tratado - Me explico rápido - ¿Podrías ir a la casa de Billy hoy? Yo te pasare a buscar cuando este todo listo - En sus ojos había emoción, como si fuera a ver a alguien que no ha visto hace tiempo.

-Vale, iré a la casa del abuelo, pero Amanda quería pasar su primer día de clases conmigo y pasearemos un rato por la playa, junto a Douglas, si no te preocupa - Le dije a mi padre - Además, seria genial ir a ver a tía Rachel un rato, quiero ver como esta su bebé y ver si en algo le puedo ayudar con la Amanda, las dos somos un genial equipo.

-ok, pero no paseen mucho por la playa - Me respondió y salí de mi casa. Disfrute del olor a naturaleza y me dirigí al instituto de la Push. Tenia un presentimiento de que este año iba a ser muy diferente.

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, esperan que lo hayan disfrutado, díganme que les pareció y verán como aparecerá otro cap en poco tiempo. Les doy gracias a todos los que me han apoyado para seguir este fic, ya que en algunos momentos he estado insegura de si seguir o dejarlo hasta aquí. Así que... Muchas gracias._**

**_Los quiero y Chao. Que las pasen bien escritoras y lectoras queridas._**

**_Si quieren leer otra historia que no sea esta saga, métanse en este lugar:_** h t t p : / / w w w . m a g i a e n l a s a n g r e . b l o g s p o t . c o m / (Junten los espacios)


	24. Reencuentro

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 24: Reencuentro _**

**_Jacob Black_**

En cuanto Elizabeth se hubo ido, me fui a bañar. No podía creer que mi bebé crea que mis risas son sarcásticas o amargadas, ultimamente se fija mucho en esas cosas. Bueno, yo ya esperaba que el día en que me preguntaba sobre su madre llegara. Suspire con tristeza. Aun no me acostumbro en dejar de pensar en ella, es complicado.

Se que no es bueno ocultarle la verdad a mi hija, que no es apropiado, pero ¿Que le puedo decir? _Mira hija, tú madre no esta conmigo porque fue transformada en vampiro cuando tú y tu hermano gemelo nacieron, porque la estaban matando. Todo por mi culpa, pero no te preocupes, yo te quiero_. No, seria poco pensado si le dijera eso, además, se hacharía la culpa de todo cuando solo era mía, no debí dejarla que se fuera con ese vampiro de un principio.

El día en que llegué con Elizabeth a la casa, estaba Billy y Rachel, cuando entre. Los dos me bombardearon con preguntas.

_Mire a mi pequeña mientras me acercaba a paso lento a mi casa, no me importaba que los demás no la recibieran, ella era mi pequeña y la tendría a mi lado todo lo posible, apaciguaba el dolor que había en mi pecho. Era única, como su madre. Tan bonita, con su carita en forma de corazón, sus ojos chocolates y pelo castaño que le caía a cascadas por los hombros._

_Entre a mi casa con la niña en los brazos. Rachel estaba de visita, mi padre no había tenido tiempo de informarme porque yo no me había aparecido por estos lugares en los días que ella estuvo embarazada. Rachel me sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la pequeña criatura que tenia en mis brazos._

_-¿Jacob?... Creo que nos debes una explicación - Dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación donde estábamos yo y Rachel, que tenia la boca abierta en *O* y no le quitaba la vista de encima a la bebé. Si no fuera porque mi padre me miraba de forma acusadora, me hubiera reído de mi hermana._

_Nos sentamos en los sillones y en ese momento Elizabeth se puso a llorar, no sabia que quería soy nuevo en esto de ser padre. Rachel, la cual sonreír abiertamente ahora, me dijo que le pasara a la pequeña. Se le pase y la miro como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, y lo era. Luego entro a la cocina diciendo que necesitaba algo de leche para la bebé._

_-¿Y bien? - Pregunto Billy - ¿De quien es esa niñita? - no estaba enojado, solo... sorprendido._

_- Es de Bella - Respondí secamente. El me miro con los ojos como platos. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin que saliera alguna palabra de ella. Se veía como un pez en esa forma._

_-Pe... pe... pero ¿Como es posible? Ella... ella... no estaba... ¡Y para variar de un chupasangre! - Ahí entendí de donde venia todo su nerviosismo, creía que era de un chupasangre, pero se supone que los vampiros ya están muertos, no pueden producirse._

_-Elizabeth no es hija de un chupasangre padre - Billy se cayó, se quedo tan quieto que temí que le hubiera dado un infarto, pero su corazón me decía lo contrario, todo lo contrario - Es mi hija - Escuche como a Rachel se le cayó un plato en la cocina - Ella tiene mi sangre, no la de un chupasangre. Y no me importa que ustedes no la quieran, es mi hija y la cuidare de todas las cosas que le puedan hacer daño._

_En eso salio Rachel, con mi bebé en brazos, dormida como todo un ángel. La acostó en un sillón y le puso almohadones a sus lados para que no se cayera y me miro con sorpresa. Pero tenia una sonrisa muy notable. Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, eso era lo que necesitaba, un abrazo bien apreciado. Estuvimos en esa posición por unos segundos, hasta que Billy carraspeo a sus espaldas._

_-Creo que debes entender que una bebé es mucha responsabilidad hijo... Pero tienes mi apoyo y el de tú hermana, ¿como creíste que te dejaríamos solo? ¿Y Bella? - El pecho me dolió cuando pronuncio su nombre. Ese nombre tan hermoso propia de una diosa - ¿Que paso? - Esa era la pregunta indicada ¿Que paso?, lo se paso es que fui un tonto._

_-Yo, no pude controlarme - Empecé - La amo tanto que no pude controlarme, y fui un idiota por dejar que se fuera con ese chupasangre, dejar que mi lado de lobo me venciera. Y tratar de buscar a otra chica cuando solo me puedo fijar en ella, cuando la deje con esos chupasangre... ella estaba embarazada. Soy un tonto. La deje embarazada al lado de seres no vivos y el gen licántropo del bebé se activaron y le rompieron las costillas - Ahí se me empezó a romper la vos y sollocé, Rachel se sentó a mi lado, dandome apoyo para continuar, aun así, mi vos no mejoro - La cansaban, su vientre crecía muy rápido... Yo no sabia que hacer... La perdí... No quería que muriera... Pero no hubo más opción que convertirla en una de esos... - No pude seguir, un nudo se creo en mi garganta y el pecho me dolía como estacas clavas con odio. Dolía, pero no mataba._

_Todo se torno borroso por culpa de las lágrimas que mis ojos dejaba correr por mis mejillas hasta que caían al suelo, tan silenciosas pero dolorosas, eran tan indefensas, con un dedo ellas desaparecías, pero ver una era un gran dolor, era decir que sufrías, o en algunas ocasiones, que estabas feliz. Lágrimas, son para mi pareces los demonios de la perdición, donde tu mundo se venia a abajo con solo ver una, que chocara silenciosa por el suelo que se expandía bajo tus pies, silenciosa y peligrosa._

_-Hermanito, no te tienes que poner así - Me consoló mi hermana con un gran abrazo - No nos gusta verte así, además tú hija te necesita - La apunto con su dedos - ella necesita a su padre y si te pones así cada vez que hablas de... ella, no duraras mucho. Por favor, no quiero perder a mi hermanito menos, yo quiero al que sonríe por todo y que siempre le saca una sonrisa a cualquiera que te conozca._

_-No me pidas lo imposible Rachel - Me levante del sillón y tome a mi hija en brazos, si bien tenia que terminas el instituto para poder trabajar y poder cuidarla iba a necesitar alguien que la cuidara. La acosté en mi cama y la arrope para que no tuviera frío. Me dirigí a la puerta - No me pidas algo imposible - Repetí para salir corriendo de mi casa y entrar en fase cuando estuve dentro del bosque. El fuego me comía por dentro, y ser un lobo aminoraría el dolor de todo lo que mis hormonas había creado._

Aun no puedo dejar de convertirme en un lobo cada ves que pienso en ella, pero saber que la veré hoy, aun que sea solo un rato, me alegra el día, pero tengo miedo, miedo de ver que ya no es la misma de antes, que tenga los ojos dorados y que su corazón no palpite por el frío en el que esta sometido. Que su vos sea de campanita y su cuerpo tenga otra forma, más encorvada, ver su rostro pálido y como si fuera tallado en piedra, sin emociones.

Me puse la toalla al rededor de la cintura y salí del baño. Al rato ya estaba vestido con unos vaqueros viejos y una polera negra sin mangas, me mire en el espejo, si no tuviera esta depresión, no me notaría tan viejo, por que se supone que yo no puedo envejecer, ya que no he dejado de convertirme en lobo. La ultima ves fue ayer, ayer dos veces, la primera fue cuando me acorde de ella y la segunda cuando capte el olor a vampiro.

Salí de mi casa en dirección al bosque, donde ellos me esperaban en una parte donde el tratado no llegaba. Quería verla, tocarla, saludara, besarla... Pero nada seria posible, solo poder mirarnos a los ojos y listo, nadie necesitaba más que es, ha excepción de nosotros, quería tocarla, a pesar de que su piel fuera fría como los polos.

Al entrar al bosque entre en fase, luego de amarrarme los pantalones y la polera a una pierna y ocultarme detrás de un arbusto. Corrí como alma de que la lleva el diablo y al rato me encontraba en el lugar donde nos veríamos, con los vampiros cerca, se activaron nuevos genes licántropos, era no era bueno, o si.

Si se activaban genes licántropos tendría que estar bien atento al primero para ayudarlo con su trasformación, para que nos les pase lo mismo que le paso a Sam, que se pongan de esa forma tan amargada y luego... separarse de todas las personas que aman. Esperaba que mi hija no fuera una de ellos, pero si llegaba a entrar en fase, nada se le podía hacer y tendría que ayudarla para que pueda pasar por todo este lió.

Bueno, yo no quería a los vampiros lejos, pero tampoco quería que la licantropía atacaran a los genes de los chicos de la reserva, como se pondrá sus padre y yo tenia que estar ahí, explicándoles todo lo que pasaba con sus hijos y que debían estar conmigo, todo un lío. Además que convivir con hombre lobos adolecentes no era muy divertido, algo inestables. Pero de que me quejaba yo una ves fui igual que ellos y creo que so sigo siendo.

Me senté en mis cuartos traseros y mire a la naturaleza, todo me recordaba a ella, todo. Nunca en mi vida me había dado cuenta que la naturaleza se parecía a ella, en su olor, en su belleza, en todo su esplendor. Como ya pensé: En todo.

Un asqueroso olor me golpeo la nariz, ellos estaban cerca y con ellos, ella.

_**Bella Swan**_

Cuando Jacob se hubo ido al instituto, me fui a la sala, donde Emmett miraba un comercial de vestidos. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido. El me miro y se río de mi expresión. Juro que si fuera _humana_ me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate.

_Humana_. Jacob Black. Amor. Tres cosas que deje en mi pasado por tener a mis bebés, pero no me arrepiento, aun que me gustaría que él se hubiera quedado a mi lado, brindándome su calor. No que fuera mi enemigo mortal.

-¡Bella! - Me llamo Edward desde su habitación. No le hice caso, no lo quería ver después de lo que paso hace unos días, no podía todavía creer que lo bese, él ultimamente estaba tratando que me enamorara de él nuevamente, solo consiguió un beso subido de tono, nada más, pero lo odiaba, yo amo a Jacob, Edward no se tenia que meter en mi vida amorosa - ¡Bella! ¡Ven por favor! -No me inmute.

Al rato lo tenia en frente mio. Con el rostro fruncido y apago la televisión.

-¡Hey! - Exclamamos yo y Emmett al mismo tiempo. Luego nos miramos y nos reímos como locos.

-Bella, en serio, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso el otro día - Repuso casi suplicando. Mire su rostro atentamente mientras suplicaba ¿Debería perdonarlo? Suspire. Creo que eso seria lo mejor. Me levante y tome la mano de Edward, la cual ya no se sentía tan fría como antes. Mire a Emmett y a la Cata que había entrado por la puerta y me lleve a mi vampiro favorito escaleras arribas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? - Le conteste luego de cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación a nuestras espaldas - Mira Edward, si quieres hablar de lo que paso la otra ves, te digo que te perdono, pero no quiero que te acerque nunca más a mi - No me di la vuelta para verle los ojos. Estaba enfurecida, sentía que traicionaba a mi lobito y a mi hijo si me quedaba con Edward, de que además yo no lo amo - Entiende que no te amo, ya ni, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero... - Su nombre se que quedo trabado en mis labios.

-¿Bella estas bien? - Me pregunto tomándome por los hombros y girándome para verme a los ojos. Mi respiración era entrecortada, quería arrancarme mi corazón frió y lanzarlo por un acantilado, por el mismo que me lance cuando era humana.

-No... yo... necesito respirar - Salí corriendo por todo el bosque a la linea divisora. La ganas de atravesarlo no me faltaron - Soy un monstruo, uno de los más grandes el planeta ¿Por que lo dejaste ir Bella Swan? - Me recrimine.

Estuve sollozando por horas sin lágrimas, hasta que me acorde que lo vería un poco más halla de la linea divisora. Me levante del suelo, ya que ni se en que rato me caí de rodilla y corrí por todo el bosque a mi paso vampiro. Tan rápido como los rayos del sol.

En el momento menos esperado lo vi, mirando para mi lado contrario. El sol reflejaba sobre su pelaje cobriza. La respiración me empezó a fallar a pesar de que no la necesitaba y sentía que mis fueras flaqueaban. Si llegaba a mirar a donde yo estaba me vendría abajo toda mi conciencia y me lanzaría sobre él.

No me podía mover, mis pies no se movían ni mi cerebro no mandaba ordenes y no podía pestaña. Temía que si llegaba a cerrar los ojos las gran imagen que tenia frente a mis ojos desapareciera. Parecía que estaba muy adentro de sus pensamientos.

El pelo se le erizo y luego empezó a mover su cabeza lentamente asía mi dirección, quería correr, escaparme, que no me viera lo que soy. Mi cuerpo no respondió, solo se quedo ahí mientras los ojos sin vida del lobo cobrizo se posaban sobre mi cuerpo y luego sobre mis ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, ninguno de los dos se movía, ni un solo paso, yo aguantaba la reparación y el estaba quiero como si de una escultura se tratara. Los dos no quitábamos la vista del otro. Era mágico, su olor de lobo no me molestaba, y su presencia tampoco. No sabia que era lo que pensaba él y en esos momento desee que Edward estuviera a mi lado, no solo para que le leyera la mente, si no para que me ayudara a desenredar el torrente de emociones que me invadió.

-Jacob - Fue lo único que logre decir. Mi vos de campanas sonó como un eco por el bosque. El lobo me seguía mirando, sin moverse, como si no me hubiera escuchado que lo nombre.

Un gruñido escapo por su garganta y me asuste de que me odiara por lo que era. Acto seguido, el lobo ya no estaba en frente mío. Mi mundo se volvió a derrumbar. Caí de rodillas al suelo y empecé a sollozar. Sin lágrimas.

Mire el suelo, no podía hacer nada mejor que es, me abrace el pecho buscando consuelo, sentía como me derrumbaba por dentro, que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su posición y yo no iba a hacer nada por detenerlo.

Me acosté en el suelo y me puse en posición fetal. El dolor me carcomía desde lo más profundo, como ya no tenia alma, sentía que el dolor vagaba por todo mi cuerpo, sin algo que lo pudiera detener, me sentía enferma, a pesar de que los vampiros no enfermaban. Me apreté más los brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Mi pelo estaba esparcido por todo el suelo, Alice me mataría por tenerlo tan sucio - Algo cómico por que ya estaba muerta - Mi ropa también estaría en el mismo estado, pero ya no me importaba nada.

-No debes sufrir por alguien tan estúpido como yo, Bells - Esa vos, es la vos de mi lobito. Subí mi mirada y en ese momento los brazos cálidos de Jacob me rodeaban - Hola Bella, tanto tiempo.

-Jacob - Sollocé en su hombro. Lo apreté más a mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo entero.

-Wow... Bells, no debes de apretarme tanto, no quedar quebrame las costillas y dejar a Elizabeth sin su padre - Tenia razón. Me separe de él y o mire. Agradecía no poder sonrojarme. El me sonrió y se acerco a mis labios lentamente, se detuvo a unos centímetros - Te amo - Y me beso, le correspondí casi de inmediato y con urgencia, hace tiempo que no probaba eso labios, tan adictivos y sabrosos. Los que sabían como me gustaba que me besaran, los mismo que ahora tenia sobre mi boca y eran de Jacob Black. Besarlo, sentir su cálida boca sobre la mía disipo lo dieciséis años separados, olvidandome de todo lo que he sufrido, de todo lo que mi corazón congelado a podido soportar.

Su lengua entro en contacto con la mis y me estremecí al sentirlo tan caliente. Bueno, ese era su calor corporal, así que nada podía hacer, estaba feliz, aun que solo fuera por ese momento en que lo viera, en que sentiría su calor fundido con mi frío. Parecíamos dos adolecentes, ni siquiera parecíamos padres, nuestra inmortalidad así presencia de todo los que nos pasaba en este momento.

Nos separamos lentamente cuando me fije en que a él le faltaba el aire. Nos miramos a los ojos y chocamos nuestras frentes. Se sentía tan bien.

-Deberíamos... hacer esto cada dieciséis años ¿No crees? - Pregunto con la vos entrecortada. Me encanto causar todo eso en su cuerpo a pesar de que yo sea una vampiro. Sonreí - No, no duraría tanto tiempo sin ti, mejor seria un año.

-Lo que tu digas mi amor - Y lo volví a besar. Alguien carraspeo a nuestras espaldas y cuando nos separamos nos dimos cuenta que era toda a familia Cullen, a excepción por Rosalie y Esme que no estaban. Emmett tenia una gran sonrisa, Edward estaba inexpresivo y Carlisle tenia la misma expresión sincera de siempre.

Jacob se levanto y me extendió una mano para poder levantarme. Se la tome y me paro en una milésima de segundo, luego paso su brazo por mi cintura y me apego a él.

-¿Creo que no hace falta explicar las reglas? - Menciono Jacob con un tono despreocupado que nunca había escuchado salir de su boca. Carlisle asintió - Bueno, solo quería mejorar algo en el tratado - Carisle hizo un gesto para que prosiga - Cuando un licántropo entre en sus tierras o entre en fase sin que antes halla entrado, tendrán que explicarle todo lo que pasa o decirle que cruce la linea para que yo lo haga.

-Bueno, entonces - Miro a todos sus hijos e hijas - Es hora de irnos ¿Bienes Bella?.

-Me quedare un rato aquí - Mencione feliz - Quiero pasar un rato con Jacob antes de que pasen dieciséis años más para que podamos volver a encontrarlo. Dicho esto, todos desaparecieron.

-Yo no quiero esperar otra tonelada de años más - Me susurro Jacob en el oído.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer más que eso, tú no puedes entrar en nuestro territorio y nosotros tampoco en el vuestro ¿Para que romper una regla antigua? - Le dije girándome para poder verle a los ojos. Tenia una sonrisa radiante, _mí_ sonrisa.

-Yo lo haría por ti, por favor. Podemos vernos una ves al año, aquí, en este mismo lugar y no nos moveremos, así no rompemos el tratado y los lobos jóvenes no podrán atacar a tú familia. - Me dio un casto beso en los labios - ¿Que piensas hacer conmigo todo lo que me queda del día?

- Esto - Dije lanzándome contra sus labios y besándole apasionadamente. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mis hombros hasta que llego a mi mano y me detuvo de golpe. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido. En su rostro había sorpresa, levanto la mano que me había tomado y la coloco frente nuestras caras.

-Todavía lo traes puesto - Dijo mirando en maravillado el anillo que el me dio cuando me propuso matrimonio.

-Si, pensaba llevarlo toda la eternidad como un bonito recuerdo. Peor ahora eso no importa, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo que tenemos juntos, sobre todo si es tan pequeño - Y dicho esto atrape sus labios. Le decía la verdad, no perdería mi tiempo.

* * *

_**En este cap respondere a todos los reviews que me han dejado**_

_**malavik: Bueno, veras... han pasado dieciseis años desde la ultima ves que se vieron, ellos se tienen que separar porque Jacob piensa que los licántropos se pueden aprovechar de que el tratado esta roto y atacar a la familia Cullen, con ellos a Bella. Este capitulo te lo dedique a ti, ya que querias que Jacob y Bella se vieran, espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**paz: Bueno si, tienes razón, nacieron muy rápidos los pequeñeques, pero yo no soy buena escribiendo y trato de dar lo mejor de mi U.U Lo siento si te decepcione. Gracias por leer mi fic.**_

_**DEXA : Tienes razón, es triste que Jacob no se pueda ver con Bella, pero si sigues leyendo, veras lo que pasa con esta queria pareja :D Gracias por leer mi fic.**_

_**amu tsukino: Gracias, es un alago para mi que te guste mi fic, es al que le he puesto más esfuerzo que a todo lod demas y creo que todabia le falta mucho para que termine. Gracias por leerme :D**_

_**Bueno, este cap es mucho mas largo que los demas y tratare que asi sea de ahora en adelante, pero no les prometo nada, lo siento si la trama es demaciado larga, pero como veran solo tengo 14 y no soy tan buena con las ideas. Solo es que me gusta escribir y no lo puedo evitar, asi que dejen sus Reviews, yo los recibire gustosa, aunque sean reclamos por la forma en que escribo. Lo siento si ahi alguna flata de orrtografia. U.U**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews U.U**_


	25. Amigos

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 25: Amigos_**

**_Elizabeth Black pov_**

-Hola Iza - Me saludo Amanda, se venia despidiendo de sus padre y se dirigía en mi dirección. Sonreí. La extrañaba mucho, ase tiempo que no la veía - ¿Como las pasaste? - Pregunto cuando estuvo a mi altura. Me sonrió.

-Hola Amanda. La pase bien, con mi padre y todos los demás de la manada, bueno, excepto tú - Si, Amanda era la hija de Paul y Rachel, unos meses menos que yo, pero lo suficiente como para estar en mí mismo curso, si hubiera nacido un poco más tarde no estaríamos en lo mismo y eso seria una pena - Douglas se las pasado hablando de que quería ser lobo y la Pao... Ya sabes, asiendo chistes, de seguro ellos te lo cuentan cuando lo veamos.

Asintió y fuimos a donde se encontraba Douglas despidiendose de sus padres Mike y Leah, los dos eran una pareja perfecta, bueno, eso es lo que hace la imprimación y su hijo, también mi amigo, tenia cierta parte de ellos, su piel era de un tono normal, tenia los ojos café claro y el pelo rubio, un lindo chico, para cualquiera menos yo.

-Hola Douglas - Dijimos a unisono Amanda y yo, nos miramos y luego nos empezamos a reír como locas. Douglas llego a nuestra altura con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que es tan gracioso chicas? - Pregunto extrañado.

-Pues... debe ser tú cara - Dijo la Paola que recién se venia integrando al grupo, las tres nos reímos de la cara que había puesto Douglas. Hasta que me llego a doler mi pancita, tuve que parar. Mire a la Paola - Hola Iza, hola Amanda y Douglas... nos vemos - Douglas esperaba que le diera un beso en la mejilla como siempre, pero se desilusiono cuando vio que la Pao lo dejaba de lado. No nos pudimos contener más y empezamos a reírnos de nuevo.

-Hola Pao - Dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, por suerte no era tanta como la de mi padre o ya la hubiera matado - ¿Donde están tus padres? por lo que veo, has venido sola... de nuevo.

-Si - Refunfuño - Jessica me dijo que tenia que salir a trabajar y Embry se le hecho a perder el auto, mis padres son un asco - Bufo. - Algunas veces me da ganas de salir corriendo o por lo menos irme con otros padres ¿Me puedo ir con el tuyo? Te he visto como te cuida y se que es muy protector.

La Pao tenia el pelo negro, piel tostada y los ojos de un verde esmeralda, chica bonita, también simpática, ahora entiendo porque casi todos mis compañeros andan detrás de ella. Y bueno, ella tiene razón, mí padre es muy protector.

-No se... Puede que si - le dije entre divertida y seria - No se si a Jacob le gustaría tener una niña tan revoltosa en casa - Me hice la pensativa. Mire como sus ojos brillaban ante mi respuesta, en verdad estaba desesperada - So, no se que decir - "So" era una forma entre nosotros compuesta entre las palabras del "No" y "Si" era cuando no sabíamos si en verdad estábamos seguros.

La Pao se incoo de hombros y camino con nosotras para dentro del instituto, al rato llego Douglas, no teníamos ni idea donde se había metido ese chico.

-¿Donde estabas, desapareciste de la nada? - Le dije con un tono maternal, me preocupaba demasiado su salud, él era el menor del grupo.

-No te preocupes tanto "Mamá" - Detestaba que me dijeran mamá, yo no era tan vieja - Que solo fui a ver cual era el nuevo murmullo de por aquí con la Carly - La chica era hija de Sam y Emily, no sabíamos porque no se quería juntar con nosotros, era algo distante y yo siempre he tratado de unirla a nuestro grupo. Siempre se niega.

-¿Y que te dijo? - Le pregunte interesada, no era que yo fuera copuchenta, pero la curiosidad siempre me vencía.

-Bueno... - Dijo un poco pensativo, iba a matar a Douglas si no me lo decía de una ves por todas él sabia a la perfección que no me gustan que me hagan esperar - Me dijo que vendría un chico nuevo al instituto - Se río - No se imaginaran como se llama, pero tienen que tener cuidado, él es de la familia Cullen por lo que supe, esos vampiros trajeron a un extranjero a nuestra reserva - Gruño con los puños cerrados, su furia era tanta que jure que le empezaron a temblar.

-¿Como se llama el nuevo? - Pregunto la Pao con un tono sensual, de seguro quería conquistar al nuevo, ya quería ver si se lo ganaba.

-Jacob - Respondió Douglas, me quede atónita, nunca pensé que otra persona tenga el raro nombre de mi padre - Jacob Cullen - Esa por lo menos era una diferencia.

-Wow - Dijo Amanda - Creo que le copiaron el nombre al padre de alguien - Agrego sonriente. Yo también sonreí, por lo menos mi padre no era único, bueno, único de nombre. Mi padre era único cuando se trataba de cuidar, comer y hacer chistes sin gracia.

En ese momento, por no mirar por donde caminaba, choque con alguien de espaldas anchas. Mis amigos me ayudaron a levantarme y cuando mire para ver quien era me quede sin aire. El chico que tenía en frente de mi se parecía demasiado a mi padre, sus rasgos, el pelo, los ojos y hasta el color de la piel, la única diferencia es que este no era tan alto, tenia facciones mas jóvenes y su pelo era un poco más largo.

-Lo siento, es que nado perdido y no se como llegar a mi siguiente clase - Me explico mientras yo salia de mi transe - Hola. soy Jacob - Me extendió su mano, con que ese era el chico nuevo, pues parece que mi padre tenia un hermano gemelo o algo por el estilo.

-Ho... Hola, me llamo Elizabeth, pero dime Iza - Dije estrechando su mano, estaba ardiendo, pero no tanto como la de Douglas cuando la toque la ultima ves - ¿Estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre - ¡Demonios! era recién llegado y yo ya estaba preocupandome por su salud, era extraño pero sentía una extraña conexión con ese chico, como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Bien, Iza ¿y...? - Dijo mirando a mis amigos. Douglas no tenia una buena cara, de seguro serian celos, pero Jacob no me gustaba, la conexión que sentía con el era algo muy diferente a eso, pero no sabia a que.

-Paola - Apunte a mi amiga, ella lo saludo con una sonrisa - Amanda, mi mejor amiga - Ella también lo saludo, pero un poco más tímida - y Douglas, también mi amigo - Douglas no le extendió la mano ni nada por el estilo. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Bueno, creo que me despido, tengo que encontrar mí nueva sala de clases antes de que toque el timbre - Se iba a marchar pero lo tome del brazo.

-¡Espera! - Casi grite - ¿Que asignatura te toca? - El miro su hoja.

-Es Francés - Dijo mirando la hoja. Me miro y luego sonrió, yo sabia quien tenia esa primera clase. Douglas, aun que no creo que fuera buena idea dejarlo con él, pero ahí que intentar ¿No?

-¡Hey! Douglas, tu tienes esa clase ¿Por que no lo llevas? - Le pregunte. Él nunca se oponía a una decisión mía, me miro sorprendido y luego asintió, llevándose a Jacob lejos. Yo seguí mi camino con Amanda y la Pao, las dos teníamos la misma asignatura.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala que estaba vacía, me senté en la ultima fila Amanda a mi lado y la Pao en frente. Arreglamos nuestras cosas y hablamos sobre el nuevo hasta que toco el timbre de entrada.

Las clases pasaron normales, nos encontramos con Jacob en los recreos, las siguientes clases las paso conmigo y me hablaba de que creía que no le agradaba a Douglas, pues apenas le habla, yo solo me reía de todo lo que decía. Me explico que tenia tareas y le propuse que venga conmigo y la Amanda a la casa del tío Billy, el acepto, pero que antes le tenia que decir a su madre. Le pregunte porque no a su padre y el me explico que nunca le hablo de él, yo le dije que le entendía, que yo no tenia madre. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Fue la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos para haya entre risas y chistes.

**_Jacob Cullen pov_**

Wow, nunca había visto una chica que se pareciera tanto a mi madre, pero la cosa es que Bella no es la misma, ya que esta convertida en vampiro, así que me imagino que Iza es la viva imagen de mi madre cuando era humana. Tenia el pelo castaño, piel de porcelana, cara en forma de corazón y ojos del color del chocolate.

Era bonita, pero no como Carly, la busque por todo el instituto pero nunca la encontré, solo en la primera clase la vi, pero no me pude acercar a ella ya que el profesor me ordeno que me siente.

La clase estuvo divertida, pero parece que no le agrado a tal Douglas, su mirada asesina me lo dice. Todo su gestos me lo dice. Cuando termino la hora me encontré con Iza y sus amigas en el recreo, donde ella me condujo a mis siguientes clases, donde hablamos de diversos temas, de que a los dos nos faltaba un padre. No sabíamos que teníamos tantas cosas en común.

Ella me invito a la casa de su abuelo, un tal Billy, solo acepte, pero le advertí que tenia que decirle a mi madre primero, era verdad, mi madre me mataba si no le contaba donde estaba, era toda un protectora conmigo.

Fue la hora de comer y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, donde nos esperaba todo el grupo de Iza y Douglas con su mirada asesina me decía que no me acercara tanto a ella. Para probar si tenia razón, mientras caminamos, le tome la mano a Iza, ella me miro sorprendida pero después sonrió. Mire a Douglas y su cara estaba que ardía de rabia. Lo sabia, le gusta Elizabeth.

Camino hasta los puestos y cada unos nos sentamos en los asientos que queríamos, yo me iba a sentar a lado de Iza cuando Douglas me quito la silla y se sentó él. Yo no le hice caso y me senté al lado de Amanda y a mi otro lado, se sentó Paola. Así que estuve rodeados de chicas.

-¿Y bueno, Jacob? ¿Iras conmigo y Amanda para mi casa, hacer las tareas y ir a la playa? - Me pregunto Iza con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno - Acepte, ahí le diría a mi madre que solo ira a la playa - ¿Pero puedo invitar a alguien? - Agregue. No me importaba que me dijeran. Amanda y Iza se vieron y luego asintieron - Bien, ya se a quien invitar - y seguí comiendo mi comida al igual que ellas.

-Nos alegra que aceptaras - Menciono Iza con una gran sonrisa, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que tenia.

-Bueno... Tengo que hacer buenos amigos ¿No? - Le respondí con la misma sonrisa. Ella me miro de forma picara, como si supiera que estaba siguiendo su juego y se llevo el tenedor a la boca para comer otro bocadillo - Creo que encontré buenos amigos y amigas.

Cuando hubimos terminado, busque a Carly por todo el instituto, hasta que por fin la encontré, sentada en una banca mirando a la nada. Me extrañe y me senté a su lado. Ella sin embargo no me miro. Un montón de cuchillos se clavaron en mi corazón. La toque y sentí su piel ardiendo, al igual que la mía, por lo que fue un toque normal.

-Hola Carly - La salude ella volteo a verme y luego se ruborizo. Me la quede mirando, cuando se sonrojaba se ve tan linda. Me voltea ver una ves más y eso desencadena algo en mi que fue extraño, sus ojos me hipnotizaron, sentí como el sentimiento hacia ella aumentaba y como todo mi mundo giraba a su alrededor. Se sintió algo similar al amor a primera vista... pero más fuerte.

-¿Pasa algo Jacob? - Me pregunta Carly mientras me mira con esos ojos tan lindos. Su dulce vos me saco de mi trance.

-No, nada - Le mencione como si nada en mi mente hubiera pasado - Bueno, en verdad si, quería saber si te gustaría ir a pasea y hacer tareas conmigo, la Amanda y la Iza - Le propuse, ella me miro durativa, luego bajo la vista.

-No creo, me gustaría... Pero tengo cosas que hacer antes - Se levanto del asiento - Adiós Jake, ojala nos veamos luego - Y se marcho. Al rato llegaron Iza y la Amanda. Debo aceptar que su rechazo me dolió, pero nada se le podía hacer.

-¿Estas listo Jacob? - Me pregunto Amanda con un golpe en el brazo. Le sonreí.

-De eso pueden estar segura ¿A donde iremos primero? - Le pregunte, después llamaría a mi madre, ahora mi mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

- A la playa - Respondió Douglas con mala cara, ese chico me iba a sacar de quicio si seguía con ese semblante tan amargo. Las manos me temblaron un poco, trate de ocultarlas de las chicas y él, gracias a dios no se dieron cuenta - Si es que no te molesta - Agrego con una ceja alzada.

-Para nada - Respondí y me acerque lo más que pude a Iza, mi plan funciono, se puso rojo y también le empezaron a temblar las manos.

Caminamos hasta la playa de la Push, donde conversamos de hartas cosas divertidas, yo me metía en la conversaba de ves en cuando, pero no asía tanto caso cuando Amanda y Iza se ponían a hablar cosas de chicas. Douglas caminaba a mi lado con esa expresión tan amargada. Lo fulmine con la mirada, no quería que me haga pasar un mal rato.

-Y... ¿Que le paso a la chica que ibas a invitar? - Pregunto de repente él. Lo pensé un rato antes de responder.

-No pudo venir, no me dijo el porque, solo... se fue - Respondí mirándolo. En su boca se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tal ves andaba escapando de ti - Respondió con malicia, en ese momento las chicas se quedaron calladas y lo miraron atónitas. Debería ser a que su comportamiento tan brusco conmigo.

-¡Douglas Newton! ¡Disculpate ahora mismo por lo que le dijiste a Jacob! - Le recrimino Iza, me siento aliviado de que alguien compartiera la furia conmigo.

-Pero si es verdad - Respondió este con su sonrisa de _soy el mejor_.

Esa fue la gota que derramo mi vaso, sentí como un fuego subió por mi espalda, mi cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar. Lo que provoco que las chicas se alejaran de nosotros, pero Douglas también temblaba desde su posición y me miraba con la misma forma asesina que la mía. Tuve sensaciones de que algo quería salir de mi, como algo crece en mi interior. Ahí fue cuando explote. Mi cuerpo, lo sentí diferente y empecé a notar el suelo mas lejos de mi alcance, ya no caminaba en dos patas, sino que en cuatro. Y aun que todo esa cosa extraña me ocurrió, no le quite la vista de encima a Douglas, que en ese momento, frente a mis narices y de la chicas, se transforma en un enorme lobo plomo. Me miro con odio y en el preciso momento en que me iba a lanzar contra él, algo duro me choco contra las costillas, tumbándome en el suelo.

_**Bueno, no pude hacer este cap más largo U.U lo siento, intente todo para que fuera mas largo, aun asi no funciono, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Dejenme sus reviews de que pensaran que acurrira ¿Que sera que sientio el Jacob junior en sus costillas? ¿Como estaran las chicas? Bueno, lo veran en el siguiente cap.**_


	26. Nuevos lobos y lobas

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 26: Nuevos lobos... y lobas._**

**_Jacob Black pov_**

Bella estaba abrazándome, yo no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos de tenerla a mi lado y no haber desperdiciado ningún segundo, juntos. Mi sonrisa había vuelto, tan grande como nunca antes, pero no duraría mucho, solo era cosa de minutos para que se desvaneciera. Me dio una corazonada de lobo, lo que me indicaba que alguien se estaba a punto de transformar. Bufe, no quería separarme de Bella y tener que esperar un año entero para volverla a ver. Peor era un lobo nuevo y tenia que ir a verlo.

-Bella... - Le susurre al oído - Me tengo que ir, parece que los lobos están fuera de control - Agregue con una risa. Ella me soltó y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-No quiero que te vallas - Me respondió. Luego suspiro - Pero es lo que deberías hacer como alfa - Se alejo un poco más de mi, mi pecho empezó a estar vacíos, vi como se volteaba a verme por ultima ves - Adiós, no vemos hasta dentro de un año Jake. Te amo - Y se desvaneció. El dolor de mi pecho se incremento, pero decidí ir a ver quien era el que se transformaba.

Entre en fase y casi se me va el aliento cuando vi que en los ojos de los lobos transformados estaba mi hija. Elizabeth, junto a su amiga, asustadas por los lobos que estaban en frente suyo. Aumente la velocidad ante que uno de los dos le haga daño y eso jamás se los perdonaría, pero en ese momento entraron dos contactos más de lobos, una estaba muy lejos y la otra estaba cerca de los dos transformados. Corrí más rápido aun, no quería que nada malo le pase a la persona por la que sigo con vida. Luego, otra mente entro en contacto y eso que yo solo era un lobo, no podía con tantas mentes a la vez, para recién trasformados.

Llegue a la playa donde estaban los lobos transformados, uno era negro y el otro plomo, cuando el negro de dispuso a clavarle los colmillos al plomo, salte contra el tumbándolo en el plomo, pero en ese momento el plomo dio un gran aullido que podría alarmar a las personas. El negro se retorcía bajo mis patas y en ese precisó momento me di cuenta de algo, no podía leer su mente, solo senté sus sentimientos, lo que el veía y todo o que hablaba, pero no podía ver las cosas que pensaba, era inmune. No era el único, otro lobo que estaba a mis espaldas tampoco le podía leer los pensamientos, pero los de los demás si.

_¡Quédate quieto por una puta vez! _Le gruñí al negro que se retorcía bajo mis patas. Obedeció mis ordenes y se detuvo, luego me miro confundido, ahora tenia que explicarle a los nuevos lobos todo lo que ocurría, pero todavía faltaba uno que no estaba cerca _Oigan, escúchenme todos, entren en el bosque y quédense juntos o... pueden acompañarme, pero no hagan nada estúpido _Y salí corriendo al bosque.

Por lo que me decía esa mente, estaba asustada y mucho, al instante supe de quien se trataba, la hija de Sam. La encontré el poco tiempo, al lado se su casa, destruyendo todo lo que tocaban sus patas de loba, era de como plateado, el pelo le llegaba a brillar.

_¿Que es lo que me pasa? ¿Que soy? _se repetía en su mente una y otra ves. Salí entre los árboles y me detuve junto a ella.

_Tranquila, se que todo es confuso ahora, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, no querrás que los humanos vengan a ver que ocurre con tanto escándalo _Le mencione mientras me acercaba a ella con pasos muy sigilosos, quede a escasos centímetro de ella y me senté en mis cuartos traseros, al rato aparecieron los demás lobos de la playa, ahora era una manada de cinco lobos jóvenes, dos machos y tres hembras ¡Demonios! Todo estaba de cabeza, ahora párese que las lobas ganaban.

_¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Que es lo que somos? _Pregunto el lobo negro mirando a la loba plateada fijamente.

_Somos lobos ¿Que no ves? _Repuso feliz el lobo plomo que por su mente definí que era Douglas, el amor de mi hija. En su vos había un poco de odio así el lobo negro.

_¡Lobos! _Repuso la loba de color chocolate _¿Pero como fue tan rápido? ¿Nosotros no hemos estado cerca de los Cullen?_ Me di cuenta que esa loba era Amanda, la mejor amiga de Elizabeth.

El lobo negro se puso un poco tenso al escuchar ese nombre. Sus sentimientos eran inseguros, todo notamos eso.

_¿Jacob? ¿Algo que tengas que decirnos?_ Pregunto la loba blanca, no supe quien era. Pero por el tono que uso pensé que estaba enojada conmigo.

_¿Quien eres? ¿Por que me hablas así? _Respondí a la defensiva, le mostré los dientes y la loba blanca me miro sorprendida. No soportaba que me hablaran de esa forma, ni menos cuando apenas los conocía.

_No te digo a ti padre, le digo al otro Jacob _Me relaje, fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta que era mi propia hija _Si, fuiste un tonto por no darte cuenta ._Miro al lobo negro _¿Por que estas tan nervioso Jake?_

_Nada, solo que ando nervioso porque ahora soy esta bestia peluda, no se que hacer y como volver a ser humano, se supone que los hombres lobo se transforman bajo la luna llena ¿No? _Me reí, esa era la misma conclusión que había sacado Bella tiempo atrás _Espera ¿Conoces a alguien llamada Bella?_

_Si, ¿Por que? ¿Acaso no puedo pensar en algo que paso hace tiempo? _Le gruñí, se me había olvidado lo molesto que era que te vieran la mente _¿Sabes? no puedes darme ordenes, por que yo soy el macho Alfa, aun que odio eso._

_Te comprendo _Concedió el lobo negro _Solo era curiosidad, porque me parece haber visto esa imagen de tú cabeza en otra parte, pero no importa _Me dio una sonrisa lobuna diciendo que todo estaba bien.

_¿Ustedes saben todo sobre los lobos? _Le pregunte a Carly y... creo que Jacob, por como lo había llamado mi hija. Nunca pensé que alguien tuviera mi raro nombre. Los dos lobos negaron _Bien, nosotros somos espíritus lobos, esa es toda una leyenda, pero se las contaran otro día, cuando haya junta. Nosotros los lobos creamos junto a los fríos un tratado que no se podía romper _El lobo plomo resoplo molesto_ Si lo hacen habrá una guerra entre especies y no quiero que alguien salga lastimado._

_¿Quienes son los fríos? _Pregunto el otro Jacob un poco confundido por todo lo que le explique.

_Fácil _Respondió el plomo por mi_ Son los vampiros, seres que beben sangre humana, pero ahí una familia que solo bebe sangre de animales. Por lo que se tú vienes de por haya ¿Es cierto? _mire al lobo negro con los ojos como platos, quien estaba tensó.

_¡Eso es mentira, yo no soy de por haya! _Gruño el lobo a punto de lanzársele encima. Yo me puse entre los dos cuando vi que iba a empezar aun nueva pelea _¿De que se trata el tratado? _Pregunto el lobo algo indiferente.

_Bueno, ahí una línea invisible que no se puede cruzar, esa más rato se las mostrare, si la cruzan el tratado esta roto y puede que los vampiros los ataquen y no queremos una pelea. La segunda es que tratado se rompe cuando un vampiro ha mordido a una persona y tercero... No podemos decirle a los demás que son, solo a sus imprimadas _Respondí lo mejor que pude a su pregunta para que no se confundieran.

_¿Que son imprimadas? _Pregunto el lobo negro _Me suena conocido pero no se que es _En eso me acorde de ella.

_Son cuando has encontrado a la chica, o chico en el caso de las lobas, que te acompañara por toda la vida, la persona por cual das tu mundo, todo gira en torno a ella _Respondí lo más sereno que pude, no me gustaba hablar de eso temas.

_¿Cuando podremos ser humanos de nuevo? _Pregunto la loba color chocolate.

_Cuando quieran _Respondí _Pero si, se los advierto, cuando sean humanos no tendrán nada puesto, así que tienen que tener ropa a mano y para su suerte detrás de ese árbol _Apunte con mi nariz para que se dieran cuenta a que me refería _Ahí ropa para todos, así que pasen de a uno si no quieren verse, en total igual se verán cuando las circunstancias sean muchas._

Cuando los chicos fueron uno a unos para entras en fase humana detrás del árbol yo aproveche de ponerme mi ropa detrás de otro árbol, cuando volví vi como todos reclamaban porque las ropas les quedaban grandes. Sonreí. Y fue sorprendente, porque no fue una risa forzada, esos chicos me mejoraban bastantes los ánimos.

-Hola, yo soy Jacob - Dijo alguien a mis espaldas y cuando me gira me quede totalmente petrificado, el chico se parecía a mi, bueno, lo digo por su pelo, sus ojos y el color de su piel. Sacudí mi cabeza y le extendí mi mano derecha.

-Hola, yo también me llamo Jacob... Jacob Black - El me sonrió y me estrecho la mano.

-Mucho gusto señor Jacob - Me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta, jamás pensé que encontraría a un chico tan simpático. Pero aun me extrañaba que se pareciera a mí.

-Solo dime Jacob y creo que a ti te tendrán que decir Jake, no queremos confusiones - Le explique. El miro a los demás que asintieron y luego me miro a mí. Me extendió la mano de nuevo - Entonces es un trato - y las estrechamos.

**_Jacob Cullen_**

Ahora estaba en graves problemas, mi familia era vampira y yo como lobo no podía romper ese tratado que me impedía irme a mi hogar. Mire a los chicos al rededor de la fogata, cada uno con un malvavisco en mano, otros con el palo para poder asarlo y enfriarlo par después llevárselo a la boca, las chicas estaban felices, yo no, no quería ser este monstruo que me tomo por completo. No quería lastimar a alguien con la bestia que era y que en cualquier momento saldría de mí.

Me preguntaba que le habría pasado a la Pao, si también ella se convertiría en lobo por ser hija de alguien que fue un licántropo. Wow, era sorprendente toda la información que podía tener con solo estar en fase unos cuantos minutos, los cuales fueron suficiente para darme cuenta que algo paso en la cabeza de Carly cuando me vio, como si su mundo se fuera de cabeza, al igual que el mío cuando la vi en la banca, tan sola. Ahora ella estaba recostada en mi pecho expuesto, al igual que el de Douglas, que todavía me tenía algo de rencor, por lo que me dijo su cabeza.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunto Iza - ¿Que es lo que haremos ahora, padre? Ya no somos humanos comunes y corrientes - En cierta forma eso era cierto. Todos miramos a Jacob.

-Bueno, creo que tendrán que hacer patrulla cuando yo les llame. Como lobo obvio - Se roí - Tendrán que cuidar que ningún vampiro entre a la zona, si quieren yo les presento a los vampiros vegetarianos... bueno, para que no los ataquen cuando los vean - Jacob parecía nervioso hablando de vampiros, creo que algo ocultaba. Fruncí el ceño.

-No entendí que era la imprimación - Repuso Iza con una sonrisa - ¿Que era? Algo así como amor a primera vista dijiste ¿No? - Miro a su padre y a este no le pareció muy bueno hablar de ese tema. Todo su cuerpo tensó se lo decía.

-La imprimación es cuando sientes que ya no es la tierra la que te consiente, si no que es ella… o él. Harías todo por estar a su lado, su amigo, su protector, su amante. Lo que decida, pero si te quiere lejos, uno no puede hacer nada para negarlo. Es algo más fuerte que el amor a primera vista, más fuerte que un simple amor - Sonrió con sus ojos mirando al cielo, luego nos miro - ¿Y bien? ¿Más preguntas?

-Yo... creo que ya me imprime - Declare sin miedo, no temía a que supieran que me había imprimado. Tomos me miraron y me empezaron a bombardear de preguntas de como era y de quien. Para cuando me di cuenta Carly no estaba a mi lado. Me salí entre los chicos que me quedaron mirando y perseguí ese olor tan único de ella. La encontré en el bosque, llorando, me dio tanta pena.

Se me apretujo el corazón cuando la vi tan indefensa en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era tan linda, no merecía llorar por alguien... o algo. La amaba de eso no había duda, la amaba como nunca pensé que la llegaría a querer. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, la tome y deje que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho. Ella solo se dejo hacer.

-¿Que es lo que te paso? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? - Le pregunte preocupado por su bien. Ella lloro más fuerte - Dime que te paso, así lo compartimos los dos el problema, te prometo que te cuidare - Me acerque a su oído - Yo... te juro que estaré a tú lado por siempre.

-No te preocupes - Respondí en mi pecho, sus manos estaban al rededor de mi cuello, apretándome contra ella. Esto de la imprimación era muy fuerte, no podía dejar de sentir su dolor ni quería dejar de sentirlo. Estar a su lado era muy reconfortante, pero tenía que decirme que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza para que se pusiera de esa forma.

-Dímelo - le dije con un tono de suplica.

-De acuerdo - Me miro a los ojos, los sus ojos eran tan bonitos que me perdía en ellos. Se acerco un poco más a mi... hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso que no tarde en corresponder, sus labios eran exquisitos, suaves, lindos y muchas cosas más. Mi corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho, un torrente de sensaciones me invadió. Ella sonrió a través del beso y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de amor. Se separo de mi lentamente - Ya te lo dije.

Ahí caí en la cuenta de lo que me quería decir, ella se imprimo de mí y cuando yo comente que me imprime, ella pensó que había sido de otra chica, por eso se alejo de todos para llorar. Le sonreí.

-Tontita - Le mencione con amor, acaricie su rostro que brillaba con la luz de la luna - Yo me imprime de ti. Te amo - Y dicho esto la volví a besar, no tardo en corresponder a mi beso. Los suspiros se escapaban de mi boca y ella no dejaba de sonreír - ¿Vamos? - Le temo de la mano y la pare del suelo.

Caminamos en silencio a donde estaban los chicos, los cuales me miraron para luego convertirse en lobos. Así desgarrando toda la ropa que tenían puesta. Me asuste que nos llegaran a atacar. Mire a nuestro Alfa, que todavía no se convertía en lobo. Su mirada era sin emociones. Frunce el ceño, algo no bueno estaba pasando.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? - Pregunte mientras los de más lobos se fundían en el bosque, quedando Carly, yo y Jake. El me miro para luego ver el bosque.

-Ahí vampiros en la reserva... Son los Cullen, han roto el tratado - Me petrifique. No, no, no, mi familia no podía estar en problemas. Carly entro en fase y salio corriendo al bosque. Yo me quede de pies junto al otro Jacob. Quien también parecía petrificado por tal horrorosa ocasión - Debemos detenerlos - Dijo más para si mismo que para mi.

Entre en fase mientras me repetía. No, no, no, no ¡Déjenlos! ¡Ellos no! Gruñí. No... Mi madre, mi familia no...

**_Lo siento si me demore mucho, pero que este cap trate de hacerlo más largo y no me resulto, bueno... aqui lo tienen, espero que lo hallan disfrutado._**


	27. ¡Vuelve!

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 27: ¡Vuelve!_**

**_Bella pov_**

Entre a la casa, algo triste por dejar a Jacob, pero tenia que arreglar sus asuntos de lobo, no podía negar a su naturaleza. Note que el ambiente de la casa estaba tensó, me preocupe, no notaba el raro olor de mi pequeño Jacob y escuchaba como Rosalie gritaba que a soltaran. Fui a donde se encontraban los gritos y entre al comedor, de donde provenían los gritos.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por que tanto escándalo? - Mire como Rosalie me miraba suplicante mientas Emmett la sostenía entre sus brazos y trataba de taparle la boca, mire a los demás miembros de la familia - ¿Edward? - Mire a los demás - ¿Carlisle? - Bajo la mirada - ¿Rosalie?

-Bella... - Se acerco Edward a mi con el semblante apenado, en verdad que no entendía nada - Entiende que no podemos hacer nada - ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Que me ocultaban?

-¿Que demonios?... ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Donde esta mi bebé? - Todos bajaron la vista al suelo y temí lo peor. Yo no podía vivir sin mí hijo, no, él no podía estar muerto - ¿Esta... muerto? - pregunte preocupada.

-No - Respondió Carlisle aliviándome solo un poco - Pero Bella, sabíamos que esto ocurriría un día de estos. Nosotros no podemos entrar en la Push.

-Yo... no entiendo.

-Nuestro Jake no ha vuelto a casa - Repuso Rosalie furiosa mientas se zafada de los brazos descomunales de su esposo. Me miro y en sus ojos vi miedo, un miedo al igual que el mío - Sigue en la reserva, Alice no puede verlo.

No necesite que me explicaran más, salí corriendo de la casa junto a Rosalie y Edward que trataba de detenernos, pero yo no me detendría, mi hijo estaba en un territorio enemigo para nosotros. No podía pasarle algo, si el no estaba bien, yo tampoco, era mi bebé, mi hijo querido, el que jure que amaría con mi vida y lo cuidaría a cada segundo, que cada palpitar de su corazón seria un tesoro más.

En estos momentos estaba rompiendo mi promesa. Y para salvarlo, tuve que romper el tratado, sin importarme lo que podría pasar en un futuro muy cercano. Sin importarme que otros lobos andaban por estos alrededores y me podían atacar en cuanto se lo propusieran. Solo importaba mí hijo, mi Jake.

-¡Jacob Cullen! - Grite presa del miedo.

**_Jacob Black pov_**

¡Mierda de todas las mierdas que ahí en mundo! No puedo dejar que los lobos ataquen a los Cullen y sobre todo a ella. No, a mi Bella no la toca nadie, ni siquiera yo me atrevo a tocarla como lobo que soy, su enemigo natural. No, tengo que detenerlos, a todos, aun que después no se que pasara, pero tengo que protegerla. Ella tiene que estas bien.

Entre en fase, sintiendo como mis huesos se fusionaban y la sangre corría más rápido por mis venas, preparadas para entre en fase. Y paso. Ya era un tremendo lobo que tendría que enfrentarse a toda una manada, aun que después de esto pueden que me odie, aun que no era mi culpa estar imprimado de una vampiro, pero si me dieran la oportunidad de cambiarlo, simplemente no lo haría, la amaba demasiado como para ser una imprimación normal. Era mi amor verdadero combinado con la imprimación. Maravilloso.

Corrí con la mayor velocidad que pude, logrando que todo lo que me rodeaba se transformara en un simple borrón, lo cual no notaba que era a pesar de mis ojos de lobos muy preparados para altas velocidades. Solo tenía que alcanzar a los chicos, eso era ahora lo que más me importaba, que no lastimaran a la familia, bueno, me preocupaba por ella.

Corrí aun más rápido, si que eso era posible. Y al rato escuche los pasos de los otros, sus pensamientos me decían que estaban listos para la lucha, trate de detenerlos, pero mis pensamientos estaban muy ocultos como para que me escucharan, ellos estaban siguiendo sus instintos de licántropos y yo nada podía hacer. ¡Mierda!

El otro Jacob destilaba preocupación, casi tan grande como yo, lo que me sorprendió, se estaba preocupando por unos seres que se supone que eran todo lo contrario a él, pero no puedo negar que me agrado eso, alguien menos de quien preocuparse. Douglas lo único que quería era una batalla entre especies. Yo no lo permitiría.

Amanda y mi Iza solo hacían caso a los pensamientos de Douglas... esperen ¿A Douglas? No, no, no, el no puede tomar el mando de todo. No puede ser que ahora es el que tomo el puesto de Alfa, eso debería alegrarme, pero en verdad me preocupaba más. Si él era el Alfa, podía decir que ataque a la familia.

Estuve a su distancia, pero por otra parte más lejos, y así los fui pasando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. La desesperación hacia que me cansara y corriera más rápido. Mis patas casi no pisaban el suelo, estaba volando, literalmente diciendo. Mis pensamientos eran todos hacia Bella y me sorprendía que los chicos no se hayan dado cuenta todavía.

El olor a vampiro me llego y mis pensamientos alertaron a los chicos ¡Demonios! Esto de ser lobo no mejoraba las cosas como yo quería. En los ojos de Douglas vi como tres figuras se movían rápido entre los árboles y se preparaba para atacarlo, por suerte yo estaba cerca y me lancé contra su enorme cuerpo de lobo plomo. Para cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que hice... Todos los de la manada me miraban atónitos.

**_Jacob Cullen_**

Corrí lo que más podía por el bosque de todo el bosque, mi madre estaba buscándome de seguro. Debería haberla llamado y todo este enredo no estaría pasando. ¡Maldita sea! Mi familia corría peligro. Y yo solo era un lobo contra toda una manada de ellos.

Mire a las demás lobas y lobo que corrían a mi lado. Las chicas le hacían caso a Douglas, que tomo el mando por si solo y yo no podía desobedecer sus ordenes, no me podía negar, al menos que yo quisiera el puesto de Alfa... y claro, no me gustaba mandar a las demás personas, pero alguien siego de furia como él no era bueno para tomar ese puesto. Podía cometer un gran error, que podría costar la vida de un lobo o un simple humano, no me confiaba de su mando.

Mire a Carly, era la loba más linda que he visto en mi vida, su cola se movía al mismo ritmo que sus pies sobre la tierra y su pelaje brillaba al contraste de la luna. Pero ella también quería matar vampiros por instinto y yo tenia en mi mente primero a mi familia, aun que ella sea mí imprimada, la detendría si es verdad que ella también estaba imprimada de mí, me comprendería.

Douglas nos nosotros que a través de sus ojos se pasaban tres figura, casi tan rápidas como nosotros, supe al mismísimo tiempo que eran Edward, Rosalie y Bella. Mi madre. No, no, no, no ellos se suponen que no deben romper el tratado, no deberían venir a buscarme. Ellos tenían que quedarse en la casa hasta que yo por lo menos tuviera tiempo para llamarlos.

Sin embargo la mente de Douglas cambio drásticamente cuando nuestro antiguo Alfa se le tiro encima pensando en que no debíamos dañar a nuestros enemigos. Todos los lobos se detuvieron y lo miraron estupefactos, hasta yo. Jacob, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo nos miro con disculpas, pero más a Izi, quien estaba decepcionada de su padre.

Douglas aprovecho la oportunidad de su distracción para tirándosele encima, pegarle una patada en las costillas, que lo saco volando hasta que choco contra un árbol que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia de nosotros. Bien lejos para ser un lobo principiante. Tenia mucha fuerza, no podía evitar darme cuenta que era bueno en una lucha con alguien que tiene más años de experiencia.

El olor a vampiro se hizo más fuerte y al rato siguiente lo teníamos a nuestro lado, Edward me miraba, de todos los lobos, en especial a mí. Mi madre tenía el semblante demacrado al igual que la tía Rosalie. Me culpe por causarles preocupación. No pensé que si desaparecía por un día se preocuparían de esa forma tan sobre protectora. Comúnmente eran cariñosos, pero no sobre protectores.

En ese momentos Douglas se les tiraría encima, cuando Jacob lo ataco por la espalda y mi madre chillo horrorizada al ver como los dos lobos se peleaban a muerte, rodando por toda la estancia, Douglas dándole una mordida tan brutal a Jacob que este aulló de dolor, le mordió la oreja provocando que Douglas sangrara. Pero no se quedo atrás, nuevamente lo empujo con sus patas traseras y lo aventó contra la orilla del acantilado que se encontraba cerca. Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte el empujón, Jacob hubiera caído por el acantilado.

Jacob se le lanzo encima y le mordió el cuellos, a momentos la pelea iba empatada, nadie se movía de sus puestos y solo miraban como ellos dos peleaban a muerte, hasta Iza se quedo quieta como un vampiro. Mire a los fríos. Digo. A mi familia, mi madre estaba descompuesta mirando la batalla, mientras que Edward la sujetaba para que no se metiera entre esos dos lobos.

Un desgarrador aullido me alejo de mis cavilaciones y mire para donde se encontraban los dos lobos que se pelaban por el puesto de Alfa. Creo. Jacob estaba botado en la orilla del acantilado, sin moverse, su mente era de eterno dolor, pero así él, si no hacia mi familia. Cuando pensó en mi madre comprendí todo el alboroto. Jacob estaba imprimado de mi madre, pero ¿Cuando paso? ¿Como es posible?

-¡No! ¡Déjalo! - Reclamo mi madre con vos ahogada, si no fuera por que es vampiro... estaría llorando incontrolablemente. Me rompí por dentro e hice lo que nunca creí posible.

Me lancé contra Douglas, este perdiendo el equilibrio y los dos caímos por el acantilado.

Solo pude escuchar las exclamaciones de horror y un aullido... No supe de quien era.

**_Elizabeth pov_**

No podía creer que mi padre protegiera a esos fríos que habían roto el tratado. No puede ser que él proteja a esos chupasangres, por lo que decidí que era mejor escuchar a Douglas como jefe y la Amanda le gusto mi idea.

Ahora los dos peleaban en el bordé del acantilado, yo no podía quitar las vista de ellos dos, pero Douglas nos ordeno que no nos moviéramos y yo no podía hacer más que hacer caso a su orden de Alfa. Me quede quieta junto a las chicas y el otro Jake.

La mente de Jake no la podía leer, nadie podía, pero reflejaba puro dolor, al ver como los dos lobos se peleaban a muerte y preocupación a algo que nadie logro captar. Pero su mirada divagaba en otra cosa que no era la pelea entre los dos lobos que teníamos en frente pelando al bordé de un acantilado.

Douglas tomo a mi padre por el cuello y lo lazo contra el acantilado, este quedo en el borde y tirad en le piso. Un aullido desgarrador salio de su pecho hasta conducirse a su hocico de lobo. Douglas se acercaba a mi padre para acabar con lo que había empezado, pero en ese preciso momento se le tiro el otro Jacob encima, los dos cayeron al acantilado, con un aullido de Carly y una exclamación por parte de el vampiro macho que estaba a nuestro lado sostenido a una vampiriza.

Me preocupe, los lobos son indefensos en el agua y sus agilidades disminuyan notoriamente que podía llegar a morirse se entre las olas de mar. Me asuste por su bien, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la orden de Douglas. Quedarse quietos.

-¡Jacob! - Grito la vampira que soltó el vampiro macho y corrió donde mi padre que estaba en agonía. Esperen ¿Desde cuando conocía a mi padre? - Jacob ¿Estas bien? - Le acarició la mejilla. Mi padre tenia un dolor tan grande y tanto cariño hacia esa vampira que por un momento pensé que... No, no, no, en eso no me permitiría pensar, seria una estupidez ¿No?

-Bella - Le dijo el vampiro macho sexy, de cual no había visto su cara. Se agacho a su lado y le toco el hombro con delicadeza - él esta bien, pero lo tiene que ver Carlisle. Esta débil - La vampira Bella lloro son lágrimas en su hombro, también sexy.

_¿Que demonios pasa? ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Y como ella conoce a mi padre?_ Pregunte como si me fueran a responder, pero el vampiro macho se puso tensó y giro un poco su cabeza, aun así no le logre ver la cara. _¿Acaso me escuchaste?_

-Somos los Cullen, venimos a buscar algo. Y Bella conoce a tú padre porque... - En ese momento me miro y vi como sus ojos dorados eran los más lindos que haya visto en mi vida, mi mundo giro en torno a él y sentí como todo mi amor asía los demás se esfumara y sintiera que un lazo me unía a él. Me acababa de imprimar.

El vampiro me miro estupefacto y sus ojos me miraron cariñosos, no se lo que se le paso por la mente, pero yo les oculte a los demás de la manada que me acaba de imprimar, no quería que supieran que lo había hecho de uno de mis peores enemigos. El tiempo estaba detenido y se me olvido todo lo que tenia en mente para preguntarle hace unos minutos.

Sacudí la cabeza antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y mire en otra dirección. Emane un aura de tristeza para que todos los demás lobos se alejaran de mi mente y no leyeran mis sentimientos, ya que a mi mente no la podía leer, algo bueno.

**_Bella pov_**

No entendí a que había venido toda esa conversación de Edward con una de las lobas, pero ahora no me importaba más que mi Jacob y mi hijo, que aun seguía desaparecido y no lo podía encontrar, tenía los nervios de punta, al igual que Rosalie. Necesitaba ver a mi hijo.

Unas de los lobos desapareció entre el bosque y volvió con unos vaqueros que boto al lado de Jake. Me preocupe por esos dos lobos que había caído al acantilado, pero de seguro se recuperaban. Ahora estaba en peligro la vida de una de las personas que he amado por un poco más de la mitad de mi vida, el hombre por el cual di vida a dos angelitos.

Mi Jake salio de fase y se convirtió en un humano, ahí entendí a donde venia todo, tome los vaqueros y se los puse en un rápido movimiento de mis ágiles manos de vampira. Lo mire y me preocupe aun más por su estado, en humano se veía más frágil que cuando lobo. Con su piel sudorosa y temblorosa, como si tuviera frió.

Aun no me cabía en la cabeza que me defendió de toda su manda, solo por mi familia. Me odio, ahora si que era un monstruo al hacer que su manada lo odiara por proteger a sus enemigos naturales, jamás debió protegerme, yo sabía cuidarme sola. Creo. Además tenía a Edward y Rosalie para que me protegieran.

Lo tome en brazos, su cuerpo no era tan pesado como pensé que seria, pesaba igual que una pluma. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco para mirarme y me dio una sonrisa ladrona de suspiros. Le sonreí por inercia, ya que no estaba nada feliz. Él estaba herido por mi culpa.

-Rosalie, tu busca a mi hijo, llevare a Jacob con Carlisle - Mire a Edward - Y tú la ayudaras, quiero ver a mi hijo, lo quiero ahora - Le dije con tono suplicante, mi hijo era mi otro todo. Una parte esencial de mi corazón, para que este completo.

-Haremos lo que podamos - Menciono Edward y salieron corriendo. Mire a Jacob y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, también mi hogar. Ahora era él el que necesitaría ayuda de unos vampiros.

Cuando comencé a caminar una mano calida me toco el hombro y me gire para ver a una chica que se parecía a mí, pero cuando era humana.

-¿A donde llevas a mi _padre_? - No le pude responder, ya que la palabra _Padre_ se quedo grabada en mi mente. _Padre_. _Padre_. _Padre_...

**_Bueno chicas, aquí les dejo otro cap, espero que los hallan disfrutado y que me dejen sus Reviews que me alegran el día :D_**

**_Todo por Jacob Black :D Adiós_**

**_P.D.:Si un día dejo de escribir es porque estoy en el cole o me he muerto :S_**

**_Ha y para responder a una duda, Jacob padre no puede leer la mene de los pequeños, por algo son gemelos ¿No?_**


	28. Las cosas pueden mejorar, como empeorar

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 28: Las cosas pueden mejorar, como empeorar_**

-¿Que es lo que has dicho? - Le pregunto a la chica un poco incomoda, no puede ser, debí de escuchar mal. Mi oído de vampira me debe estar fallando de tal forma que me hace escuchar puras estupideces. La chica a mi lado suspiro y me miro con esos ojos color chocolate.

-¿A donde llevas a nuestro antiguo _Alfa_?- Me relaje y mis músculos en tensión disminuyeron. Mire a Jacob, quien estaba inconciente en mis mire a ella y le sonreí.

-Me lo llevo para que Carlisle, un doctor, le cure de sus heridas. Así que si me dejas, me lo puedo llevar para que nada le pase - Si me dejaba o no igual me lo llevaría, Jacob es y siempre será el amor de mi vida, por lo cual debo luchar por su salud.

-Bien, pero voy con ustedes, si es que no le interesa. No me fió mucho de los vampiros - La mire sonriente. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y ese carácter me pareció a uno muy conocido, pero deje esas cosas de lado.

-Vamos - Fue lo único que dije antes de ponerme a corren en medio del bosque, al poco rato escuche sus pasos atrás mío, tratando de correr a mi velocidad humana, me reí internamente. Mire a Jacob y vi como su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. Me aterre, de no ser por que tengo un buen oído no hubiera escuchado el latir de su corazón y hubiera pensado que... mejor ni pensarlo.

El viento pegaba contra mi cara, hubiera sido relajador en otra ocasión, pero ahora que tenía a Jacob en mis brazos, herido y para variar arañado por una pelea en la que solo nos quiso proteger.

Cuando llegué frente la puerta de mi casa, me di cuenta que la otra aun no llegaba a mi lado, escuchaba sus pasos, inseguros, que seguían corriendo. Al rato estaba en frente, mío con la nariz arrugada, de seguro por el olor a vampiro. Sonreí. Ella tampoco olía muy bien, pero esa chica tenía algo que me hacía protegerla tanto como a mi hijo ¿Donde estará?

Entramos a la casa y al instante tenía a Carlisle en frente mío. Edward debió haberlo llamado y explicado todo. Le pase a Jake y el subió conmigo a sus espaldas, la chica no dejaba de seguirnos, lo que no era muy cómodo para mi, pero tenía que aceptarlo. ¿Esperen? Acaso tengo ¿Celos? No, eso no puede ser posible, yo no soy celosa ¿O si?

En fin, preocupada por mi hijo baje las escaleras y espere a que Edward y Rosalie llegaran a casa.

**Edward Pov**

Ya llevábamos horas y horas buscando sin rastro de Jake, Rosalie estaba desesperada y yo también. Si no lo encontrábamos no sabíamos como reaccionaría Bella, pero su hijo era la única forma de seguir viviendo sin él.

Y esa chica, la tal Elizabeth, me parece que la vi en otra parte y el nombre también, pero no me acuerdo y eso que mi mente de vampiro es muy buena, se supone que los vampiros no olvidan ¿O si? No importa, lo que importa ahora es Jake... Cullen.

La mañana pasaba entre medio de las montañas para dejar salir a un gran ¿Sol? Bueno, eso era inesperado para Forks, pero esa peligroso, si había sol no podíamos buscar a Jacob y sin Jacob, Bella era capaz de hacer un montos de cosas que podrían en riesgo a mi familia, nuestra familia.

Pero la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado y lo encontramos, junto a otro chico en la orilla de la playa, los dos inconcientes, pero vivos. Rosalie se tomo a Jake y yo al otro chico que por lo que decían las mentes de los lobo que hace rato que se fueron a sus casas para avisar sobre los que desaparecieron, ese era Douglas.

Las lobas presintieron que los padres de Douglas lo estaban buscando y sus padre a ella por lo que decidieron irse y contar todo a las personas que podían decirles la verdad antes de que llamar a la policía como me acuerdo que una vez hizo Charlie con Bella. La cara se me contrajo de dolor al recordar ese día.

Corrimos en dirección a la casa, donde Bella nos esperaba en el sillón y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a su pequeño junto con el otro, inconcientes. Por suerte era una vampiriza y no se puede morir de un infarto. Subimos a los chicos a la misma pieza donde estaba Jacob adulto y los acostamos, la pieza era como un lugar para enfermos, una manta de cortina tapaba cada cama y por eso no pude ver quien estaba junto a Jacob, pero esa voz me pareció familias.

Acostamos a los chicos en cada cama y corrimos las cortinas, luego fui a ver al otro Jacob, donde Carlisle hablaba con alguien que no reconocí quien era ya que no le podía leer la mente y me sorprendí al ver esa chica que tanto se parecía a Bella cuando humana, esa sumamente hermosa. Y ella al verme entrar se sonrojo notoriamente.

-¿Como esta Jacob, Carlisle? - Le pregunte. El me miro con una cara algo sería y luego siguió viendo al paciente. Iza, si es que se me permite decirle de esa forma, seguía con la vista fija en su padre y aun sonrojada.

-Tienes varias lesiones, pero mejorara, sus huesos están sanando rápido, pero no tanto como cuando se rompió los huesos en la batalla contra los neófitos además de que lo hallan mordido - No me quería acordar de eso, de acordarme la cara de muerta que tenia Bella cuando Alice la vio en sus visiones.

-Ok - Y salí del lugar, necesitaba cazar y el sol de la mañana no me dejaba, al menos que fuera lo suficiente rápido como para que la luz no me alcanzara, eso era un nuevo reto... y me encantaban los retos.

**Una semana después**

**Jacob Black pov**

Mi dolor de cabeza era insoportable y estar en esta cama, encerrado y sin poder salio era insoportable, odiaba estar encerrado pero nada mejor se podía hacer. Mire el techo, el mismo que llevo mirando tres días desde que desperté. ¡Demonios!

-Bella - La llame con vos ronca, por alguna razón Bella no me dejaba levantarme y pasaba al otro lado de la cortina blanca todo el tiempo, viendo de seguro a otro lastimado. Ella entro y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama - Quédate conmigo - Sonrió y yo también.

-Cuanto me gustaría, pero sabes que no podemos, tu tienes que cuidar a nuestra hija y yo a nuestro hijo - Miro mis ojos por un rato y luego pregunto - ¿Como es ella? No me alcanzaste a contar como es.

-¿Enserio? - Ella asintió - Bueno, ella es... igual a ti, pero el carácter es algo diferente - Me reí, pero Bella quedo como petrificada a mi lado - ¿Pasa algo Bells? - Pregunte preocupado.

-¿Izi es mi hija? - Pregunto, yo me quede mudo, no sabía como era que ella averiguo el nombre de nuestra hija y yo no siquiera he podido conocer a nuestro hijo.

-Si ¿Como es que...? - Me interrumpió.

-Jacob, ella nos acompaño el primer día que te traje - Sonrió - Veo que la has cuidado bien.

-Si - Respondí - Eso creo ¿Y como es nuestro hijo? Yo tampoco lo he visto y tengo menos información que tú de él - Refunfuñe divertido. Ella se río junto a mi y no pude evitar besarla, la amaba tanto.

El beso subió un poco de tono, pero fue por la necesidad del tiempo pasado sin que nosotros pudiéramos estar juntos. Pase mis grandes manos por su marcada cintura y ella se empezó a acomodar en cima de la cama donde descansaba. Sonreí contra sus labios. Ella suspiro y ahí fue cuando empecé a perder el control sobre mi cuerpo.

Sus manos estaba en mi pecho y las mías trataban de apretarla más a mi cuerpo. Pero antes de que eso pasara a más, ella no separo de golpe. La mire confundido. Ella solo me sonrió, me dio un cato beso y se bajo de la cama, dejándome vació.

-¿A que se vino todo eso? - Pregunte feliz. Pero no me importaba que ella se alejara de mí de esa forma, tenía sus razones y una de todas es que estábamos en una casa llena de vampiros con el oído muy agudo. Pero extrañe sus mejillas sonrojadas, eso me dolió tanto.

-No seas tonto - Y me pego juguetonamente en el brazo - Te amo y lo sabes, solo que no podemos - Yo asentí sonriendo - ¿Quieres que responda a tu pregunta - Volví a asentir - él es igual a ti en todas las formas.

En eso me acorde de Jacob no se cuanto, por que su apellido nunca nos lo dijo y yo no soy adivino, solo hombre lobo y además no podía leer esa mente que tenía, al igual que la de mi hija, ahora todo empezaba a encajar.

-¿Jacob Cullen? ¿Enserio? ¡O Dios! - Me reí y cuando me calme fruncí el ceño divertido - Yo lo conozco, es un lobo de nosotros, un bonito lobo negro - Le explique a Bella cuando vi su cara de confusión - ¿Como esta él? - La cara de Bella se contrajo, entonces me acorde que se lanzo por el acantilado junto a Douglas - O no. No me digas que...

-¿Que? No, no es lo que piensas - Salto de sus silla y se sentó en la cama a mis pies - Solo que él esta en un coma, al igual que el otro chico y sus padres ya han venido varias veces a verlo, me siento mal, nunca debí ir a buscarlo - Empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas - Soy una monstruo hasta como vampiro le hago daño a los demás.

Me senté en la cama y tome su pequeña cara entre mis manos.

-Las cosas pasan por algo y tal vez quería que estemos juntos - ella no capto mis palabras al principio pero después su cara se impresionó - Bella yo no te volveré a dejar, no puedo volver a separarme de ti, de esto - Apunte su corazón quieto.

-Te amo.

-Yo más - Y de nuevo nos unimos en un beso de amor. La necesitaba tanto, ya no me dolía esa herida que me mataba de a poco, no mientras ella estuviera a mi lado para hacerla desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido.

Nos estuvimos besando por minutos y cuando nos separamos, la abrasé, ella era mi todo y ahora la tendría a mi lado para siempre, era momento de que ella me presentara como su padre a mi hijo y yo como su madre a mi hija, aun que ella estuviera indiferente a que su madre estuviera viva y fuera una vampira.

-Madre - Llamo una voz ronca al otro lado de la cortina. Bella se sobre salto y salio corriendo al otro lado de la cortina, dejándola abierta y así dejándome contemplar como abrazaba a nuestro hijo - Madre... me aprietas. - Sonreí.

Bella lo soltó y el le dedico una sonrisa. Wow, si que se parecía a la mía ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? Su nombre, como se parecía a mi, todo encajaba. Que tonto soy.

-¿Como estas? - Le pregunto Bella a el otro Jake mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Bien, hambriento. ¿Como esta Douglas? espero que no me odia después de esto - Apretó su puños y temí que le llegara hacer daño a Bella, por lo que me levante asustado de la cama y Jacob se volteo a verme. Bella se quedo con la boca un poco abierta y yo me culpe de no haberme controlado mejor.

-¿Jacob? - Pregunto el pequeño. Me sonrió - Hola, pensé que no te salvaría de esa, pero cuando vi como amaba a mi madre no pude hacer nada más - Su confesión me petrifico.

-¿Co... Como lo sabes? - Pregunte, yo estaba seguro de que guarde ese secreto de todos los de la manada y ahora el lo sabía a si, sin más. Bella se me quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, pero no era del todo mi culpa.

-Lo pensaste cuando estabas a punto de morir - Respondió él - Lo se todo... padre - Se levanto y Bella se le quedo mirando triste - No me mires así, sabes que soy un licántropo y que mi oído puede escuchar todo - Hizo una énfasis en que notáramos la palabra "todo" y juro que si Bella fuera humana en este momento estaría roja como un tomate - Bueno, creo que mi padre no esta nada mal, aun que pensé que estaba muerto.

Nos reímos los tres.

-No - Dijo Bella - Tu padre esta vivo, pero tú no eres el único, tienes una hermana gemela, es Iza ¿La conoces? - El chico asintió - Y bueno... ahora tenemos que contárselo a ella, aun que creo que será un poco más difícil - Me miro.

-Si, será más difícil, yo le mentí, le dije que Bella estuvo muerta por años y eso no es verdad, ahora tengo que aclarar cosas con ella delicadamente... - Una vos muy familiar me detuvo.

Esa vos no era de cualquier chica que halla conocido en una local, era voz era la que escuche desde que nació, desde que salio de la panza de su madre y que ahora parecía rota. Me gire asustado y ahí vi a mi hija, a Iza, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

-Iza - Susurre asustado.

-¡No! - Grito - Sabía que estabas mintiendo, que no decías la verdad. Pero nunca pensé que mi madre fuera ni enemigo - Me quede petrificado, ella no era así ¿Que le pasaba? - Ahora creo que no tengo familia, ya que es algo... rara - Y salio corriendo, después Edward, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta, le salio persiguiendo.

Escuche el sollozó de Bella y me di vuelta para verla triste, me dolió su pena y la abrasé junto con mi hijo que también la consolaba, las cosas en este mundo podía salir tanto bien como mal.

-No te preocupes... todo saldrá bien - Le dije antes de besar su pelo castaño y apretarla más contra mi cuerpo, dejándome invadir por su frío que congelaba mis sentidos. _Delicioso_.

**_Bueno, bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo, pero no se desesperen, acuerdesen que despues del ultimo viene otro y ahí veran lo que paso en el futuro, espero que me dejen sus reviews y en poco tiempo veran el epilogo._**

**_A si, se me olvidaba ¿Que idea de fic quieren que suba cuando termine este fic? Imprimando a dos, ¡Quiero un bebé! o frío y calida. Si no saben que son solo ballan a mi perfil y lean donde dice "Ideas a futuro" Pero solo quiero que me digan cual de esas tres ideas quieren que comience cuando termine este fic :D_**

**_Espero sus comentarios._**

**_Los quiero y chao :D_**


	29. Epilogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 29: Los finales felices no existen. Epilogo._**

Bella estaba destrozada ¿Y quien no? Si después de casi 50 años he perdido a mi hijo, Izi esta destrozada, pero puede que mucho dolor le haga daño a su embarazo de medio mes pero que parece de cinco. Si, Izi se caso con ese tal Edward Cullen y cuando lo supe estuve a punto de estrangularlo o mejor haberlo hecho pesaditos, pero Bella y mi hija me detuvieron antes de que lo alcanzara.

Cuando Izi supo que su madre era Bella, no se lo tomo para nada bien, estuvo perdida por días con Edward, yo estaba desesperado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a mi hija y Bella no se acercaba a mi por miedo a que por su culpa yo me quedara solo. Igual trataba de hallar todas las formas de estar a su lado.

Después de casi un mes mi hija volvió, junto a Edward, quien ayudo en mucho a esto ya que le hizo comprender nuestra historia tan enredada que teníamos como pasado. Se amigó con Bella y después de eso las cosas estuvieron iguales, no mejoraron ni empeoraron... solo... estuvieron normales.

Hasta que llego la muerte de Charlie, Bella estuvo como muerta en vida por meses. Charlie murió por una enfermedad de la cual no se pudo mejorar. Bella, bueno, la tuve que estrujar casi todo el tiempo en mis brazos para que no se desmoronara, estaba muy mal, igualita a como esta en estos momentos. Por suerte su madre aun no muere, pero tengo que prepararme para ese golpe.

Ahora, Daniel y Macarena, hijos de Jacob Cullen, estaban dando sus palabras a su padre. Ya que no quiso la eternidad junto a Carly, quien en estos momento de seguro lo esperaba en el cielo, cuando ella murió mi hijo siempre espero a que ella lo fuera a buscar y ahora era tiempo, pero yo Bella y Iza teníamos que soportar estas cosas si elegimos la eternidad a diferencia de ellos.

Hasta la pequeña Paula, hija de Quil y Claire, quien estaba por cumplir los diez años, estaba quieta como piedra. Yo no me lo pude creer cuando lo escuche de los labios de Bella que se quedo a su lado por toda la enfermedad que tomo nuestro hijo, todos pensaban que era mi abuelo y no mi hijo. Lo extrañaría, pasar esos días jugando juntos, cuando era lobo y hacíamos competencias como si fuéramos amigos y Bella añoraría no tener a su niño regalón.

Fue el turno de hablar de Douglas, que junto a Paola, quien fue loba por corto plazo, tenía un embarazo de dos meses y sería esposa de Douglas en poco. Los dos lloraban, pero ese bebé que esperaban traerían la felicidad a sus vidas, como a mi me lo hicieron los mío. El discurso fue hermoso, Douglas se acordó de las miles de peleas que tuvieron pero que todas terminaban en una charla amigable.

Seth estaba junto a Emmett, los dos chicos más sonrientes del planeta tenían una cara de muerte. Si, desde que los Cullen le salvaron la vida a Douglas, él por ser el macho Alfa, creo un nuevo tratado donde Vampiros y Licántropos podían estar en los lugares que quieran, pero seguimos con eso de que ellos no podían morder a nadie.

Mike y Leah ya no existían, murieron en un accidente de auto, Douglas estuvo huérfano y nosotros tuvimos que adoptarlo, por que ya lo queríamos como a un hijo, además de que era gran amigo de los nuestros. Sam y Emily están muy viejos, las arrugas ya se le notan. Yo los sigo visitando por dos razones. Una: La casa de mi hijo estaba cerca, y que ahora es de Daniel. Dos: Son mi amigos, me encanta verlos de vez en cuando, aun que sea un momento pequeño.

Rachel murió hace un par de años. Casi me da un infarto cuando me entere. Y Paul aun sigue vivo, su hija Amanda esta de luna de miel, pero de seguro se destroza cuando sepa la noticia, Jacob era su mejor amigo, con el que podía contar de todo. Amanda no imprimo, pero se enamoro del primer hijo de Quil y Claire, se que sigue temerosa a imprimarse y dejarlo, pero nada se le puede hacer.

Extraño tanto a mi padre, murió hace años, pero lo quería mucho y por fin se pudo ir junto con mi madre. Bella estuvo a mi lado todo, consolándome los días cuando me despertaba sobre saltado. Siempre ha estado a mi lado y ahora en estos momentos que soy más fuerte yo la acompañare a ella. Todo por que los finales felices no existen.

Jessica y Embry están esperando que su nieto nazca, como son padres de la Paola. Ellos dos están abrazados en las ultimas filas, los dos llorando sin parar, bueno, nunca pensé eso de Jessica ¿Pero de Embry? Bueno, puede que la imprimación le afectara en sobre manera.

Iza viva con Edward en la cuidad de Seattle, ahí desde que se casaron y nos vienen a visitar a Bella y a mi cuando pueden. Los dos ahora estábamos viviendo solos en nuestra casa, sabíamos que en un momento nuestros hijos tendrían que abandonar la casa, pero nunca pensamos que fuera tan pronto.

El entierro termino y fue momento de irnos a nuestras casas. Yo me lleve a Bella en brazos, ya que estaba muy triste y Edward hizo igual con mi hija y su bebé, en fin de todo, los vampiros también pueden dejar embarazados a los demás y ese hijo que tendrían seria medio Vampiro medio licántropo.

Entre a nuestra casa y acosté a Bella en la cama, ella sin embargo no soltó su agarre a mi camisa. Estaba destrozada, pero con el tiempo se le pasaría, como me paso a mí con mi hermana y mi padre, el tiempo hace que todo se mejore. Bueno, eso no siempre era verdad, cuando pase alejado de Bella no hubo nada que mejorara mis estados de ánimos.

-No quiero que me sueltes - Susurro en mi oído, yo solo le hice caso y me acosté a su lado en nuestra cama matrimonial. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y eso me dolió, quería ver sus ojos dorados y contemplarlos un montón de rato - ¿Por que?... ¿Por que no puedo ser feliz? - Pregunto con lágrimas inexistentes.

-Bella - Me acerque a su cara - Estamos en la vida real, no en algún libro o película, la vida tiene su trascurso y las personas sus dediciones, si Jacob decidió ser mortal, bien por él, pero fue su decisión, no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Yo si pude hacer algo, pude hacer que no decidiera eso, pero solo me quede callada. Todo es mi culpa y ahora ya no esta - Siguió sollozando, su dolor de dolía tanto que se me ocurrió una forma de apaciguar su dolor.

Estampe mis labios contra los suyos de forma salvaje, pero que más podía hacer si mientras más tiempo pasara más se culparía de todo esto que no estaba pasando, pero tenía que aprender que en la vida no todo es roza y tiene sus contras. La seguí besando hasta que correspondió a mi beso con necesidad, apretando mi rostro más contra el suyo con sus manos detrás de mi cabeza. Me gire y quede en cima de ella.

-Jacob - Su voz seguía rota cuando baje a besar su cuello. Este era mi plan y haría todo lo posible para que su dolor pasara por lo menos esta noche. Aun que a mi me doliera igual haber perdido a mi hijo, era más fuerte y eso me ayudaba a seguir.

-No hables - Le seguí besando el cuello y bajando de a poco - Yo te ayudare a olvidar, aun que sea por esta noche, pero se que olvidaras - Seguí bajando, pero detuve y subí a sus labios que me recibieron gustosos - Te amo.

-Yo más - Respondió abriendo los ojos, por fin pude apreciar ese dorado que tanto me hipnotiza y de una forma me recuerda a los de color chocolate - No me dejes.

-Eso jamás - Mis manos inquietas, empezaron a acariciarla suave por sobre la tela de su traje. Ella ya me había casado toda la parte de arriba y ahora me besaba el cuello, asiéndome estremecer y sacarme algunos aullidos de lobos imposibles de retener por mucho tiempo - Bella - Si seguía con sus manos acariciándome de esa forma el pecho me lanzaría sobre ella como todo un animal.

Ella subió la cabeza y la volví a besar sus labios, su sabor era único y para varias era toda una adicción para mí. Tenerla y verla todos los días a mi lado, ver como sonríe y como solo lo hacer por mí, por esas mismas razones me siento mal cuando la veo triste, por que me siento todo un inútil al no saber como hacer feliz al amor de mi vida.

-Jacob - Casi grita ella cuando acaricie su vientre con mis manos, había descubierto que esa parte era sensible de ella desde que tuvo a nuestros bebés, por lo que me asuste por haberle hecho daño y me separe de su cuerpo de golpe - No... Sigue - Enredo sus delicadas piernas a mi cintura y ahí fue cuando perdí todo el control sobre mi mismo. Mañana seria tiempo de dolores, ahora solo quiero hacerla olvidar.

Pasamos toda la noche amándonos. Ella sonreía y yo estaba feliz de por lo menos haberla hecho olvidar todo esto que nos atormentaba y lo haría por días enteros por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

Ahora ella se encontraba entre mis brazos, se que no duerme y eso es algo que extraño, saber que no podré escuchar más salir mi nombre de sus labios mientras dormía, mientras soñaba conmigo y no poder ser el protector de sus sueños. Pero eso era algo que dejaría pasar, también tenía una buena cualidad, podía amarla sin parar.

La mañana entraba por la ventana, y el sol de Forks son alumbraba a los dos, pero a ella le brillaban unos diamantes sobre su piel que la hacían verse aun más hermosa de lo que es. Le bese el cuello, fue imposible detenerme, pero la amaba con el alma y hacer más grande este amor por ella era imposible, pero crecía.

Tome su mano y mire el anillo en su dedo. Sonreí. Ella era en estos momentos Isabella Black, mi esposa y nada me negaría lo contrario. Ya todo estaba en orden, solo el tiempo nos quitaría cosas tan preciadas como a nuestro hijo, pero lo superaríamos.

Ella se volvió mi esposa hace como 34 años atrás, y aun sigo tan feliz como si fuera ese mismo día en el que nos juramos amor eterno frente a Dios donde nadie podía romper nuestro lazo de amor. Eso si, cuando nos besamos casi se nos va un poco la mano y el cura tubo que carraspear la garganta para que nos separásemos.

Su espalda pegada a mi pecho y yo rodeándola con los brazos. Si no fuera por que disfruto este momento a que rato me hubiera levantado y me hubiera preparado un desayuno para luego acompañarla en sus días de caza.

No se que paso con eso que Bella llamo Vulturis, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo, de solo saber apuesto que me temblaran las manos de repulsión hacia esas criaturas que consumen humanos inocentes, si es que consumen humanos, por que puede que coman animales al igual que mi Bella y los Cullen.

-¿Que piensas hacer hoy Jake? - Dice ella volteándose para mirarme a la cara. Veo en sus ojos tristeza, ya recordó todo, por lo que suspiro internamente.

-Pasar a tú lado todo el día y por el resto de nuestra eternidad - Respondí sinceramente. Ella sonrió y me beso. Yo gustoso le devolví el beso, aun que quería más, pero entendía que era hora de levantarse.

-Y yo te amare cada segundo de mi vida.

Si bien no existían los finales felices, si existían los pequeños momentos de felicidad y esos los tenía que gozar.

**Fin**

**_Listo chicas, este fic ha terminado y las espero leyendo el nuevo fic que han elegido y en mis otros escritos._**

**_Por un momento pense que esto llegaria a los 100 reviews, pero tengo que contentarme con lo que gane. En fin, solo diganme que les parecio el epilogo y dejen sus comentarios ya que me da algo de pena haberlo terminado por que es el que mas exito tiene y puse mis mayores esfuerzos para terminarlo antes del colegio._**

**_En serio, tengo pena por terminarlo, pero todo lo que empieza termina, como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y los que lo lean a futuro tambien, asi dejandome sus comentarios de como creyeron que quedo, aun acepto insultos, aun que me depriman de una sobre manera increible._**

**_Lo siento chicas, pero para escribir después de este es ¡Quiero un bebé! Que no es muy largo y ya tengo más de la mitad hecho, en fin…_**

**_Chao, los quiero mis queridos lectores._**


End file.
